Falling in Love: Jareth's Return
by GinaC93
Summary: Sarah has lost all her dreams. Her ordinary life is boring and not the way she imagined. Only in her dreams can she truly be herself, and with the handsome stranger, see all she could dream of. Should she choose reality or life between the stars?
1. Chapter 1 Remembering the Past

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 1

Cleaning out her own bedroom was strangely sad to Sarah, who sighed while plucking the worn issue of the Labyrinth from under her bed. She didn't understand why such feelings of sadness and longing were beginning to cloud her thoughts. Like a memory that was struggling to resurface but was too deep to come afloat. She touched the book softly stifling a laugh, how many times had she read this book? She could probably read the whole thing to someone without actually reading it! She opened it and smelled the yellowing pages, only 7 years later and it looked as if she'd had it her whole life. She tossed it in a box beside her bed, before picking up a familiar toy. Silly, she remembered giving Toby all her old toys. She smiled remembering it, Lancelot! How much he meant to her! She tossed that too into the box.

Her father had been a little weary to call her and tell her to collect her old items. "Sarah," he said, "I was waiting until you were settled into your apartment before asking this, and I think it's been a couple years and I was hoping you could come and clear out your old bedroom." She heard Toby yelling in the background, "I'll help you Sarah!" The little 8 year old would do anything to hang out with his older and caring sister. So Sarah agreed it was high time to collect her belongings, and without complaint drove the two-hour drive to her old house. She passed the park, the old church and the small mini-mart, all reminders of her childhood. Her little town always seemed to be gray and raining, but she loved it. Her friends used to wonder, how could anyone love the ugly rain? It's gray and dull and depressing. No, not in Sarah's eyes, in fact now she inhaled deeply the scent of an upcoming rainstorm.

Sarah reached down into an old shoebox and pulled out 4 folded sheets up paper. One was a beautiful, glowing fairy. It seemed almost golden. She smiled at it, but wondered why she had drawn it with such a mean expression on its face. The other was of a strange dwarf creature, she must have been trying to draw Snow White's Grumpy, but she failed miserably. It was much more contorted and wore old clothes and had a big nose. She laughed at the silliness. The next picture made her freeze, it was The Goblin King. She remembered her dreams about him, how he haunted her. The dream she couldn't seem to wake up from, she had been trying to find Toby in a maze, it was horrible.

She remembered being so sure it actually happened she actually told her mother about it! They were out at a café with her mother's boyfriend, Jeremy. They laughed about recent reviews on their hit production, How Far Can Sheila Go, and were telling in detail how the performance went. Sarah, as always when her mother talked of her work, listened intently, however was a bit distracted.

"Sarah, are you alright? You haven 't even touched the pie." Her mother said after a brief pause. Sarah, whose gaze had been fixated on the hands in her lap, looked up in a daze.

"Huh?" She asked, looking first at her mother, than at Jeremy who seemed curious.

"Is everything alright, dear? You have barely said a word, usually you talk more." Her mother sipped the small porcelain cup in front of her. Sarah thought about telling her mother about her dream, but decided against it. She wouldn't believe her. That night, her mother came into the small guest room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know you can tell me anything…right Sarah?" Her mother asked, looking so different without her make-up and extravagant jewelry.

"Yes, of course." Sarah said shyly, trying to avoid the direct eye contact.

"Is everything okay at home?" She said after a long silence. Sarah thought about it, only a week ago she would have been thrilled to share every small detail about her horrible step-mother, her crying brother and her inattentive dad, always too busy for her, but she couldn't.

"Okay, I want to tell you, but you won't believe me," Sarah said, a hint of whining in her tone.

"Tell me," Her mother said, looking worried.

"I wished Toby away, and goblins came and took him!" And upon saying the words, Sarah felt so amazing, like a weight had been lifted from her. She ignored her Mothers strange expression and continued. "I had 13 hours to get him back, and I had to go through a maze and it was all unfair! And there was a Goblin King and we danced at a scary ball, and I defeated him and took Toby back home!" She sighed. Her mother stared at her for a few minutes without saying a word. She looked worried.

"This was a dream you had Sarah, lots of people have strange dreams."

"No, it was real!" Sarah argued, determined to be believed. They went on like that for an hour before her mother silently just shook her head and left the room. In the morning, when her Mother thought Sarah had gone outside to play, she called her Father. Sarah will always remember the conversation. Her mother had been worried that Sarah hadn't been getting enough attention and so was making up wild and impossible stories for attention. Then Sarah had to question herself, did she actually see that? All she knew was that it wasn't a ploy for attention like her parents believed.

Soon she forgot almost the entire dream, and when she got older realized it was just a dream. It had to have been. She had been reading that book too much and that's what triggered it. But she never forgot the Goblin King, only remembering the wicked gaze in his eyes. And, kidding or not, she would never, ever wish away anyone ever again.

She threw the pictures in the box before closing it. The room was empty, just the frame of her bed and the vanity table. She walked over to it, surprised at how bare it was without all the pictures and clutter on top of it. Sitting there still was a lipstick tube. She smiled while turning the bottom and watched as the light pink stick came up. She watched herself in the mirror while applying it, and after putting the cap back on frowned. She had changed so much since she was a teenager girl, she could hardly recognize herself. Sure, she was still somewhat dramatic, but she grew up. She knew what was real and what was fiction.

On her way outside she saw Toby, a stick was in his hand and he was pretending to be in a sword fight. She crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe while watching him.

"You shall not pass, Blackbeard!" He shouted, energetically thrusting and whipping his sword in all directions. "And I shall walk your daughter down the plank!" He pretended to stab the imaginary foe in the heart before raising his sword forward to point at the imaginary daughter.

"You! Walk the plank!" He yelled, such intensity in his voice Sarah felt she could see the whimpering young maiden before him. He paused as if to listen to her pleas.

"Very well, you shall become my slave!" He said, as a twisted smile appeared on his face. "And you shall bring me and my crew rum and clean the poop-deck!" He laughed an evil laugh before turning to the invisible laughing crew behind him. "Quiet!" He commanded, "Get to work, set the sails." He jumped to a nearby tree pretending to look across the large Ocean, one hand over his eyes blocking out the sun.

Sarah watched for a few more minutes while Toby fought another battle before coming over. In seeing his older and respected sister, he quickly stopped his pretend sword fight and dropped the sword.

"Sarah!" He called and ran to hug her. "Did you clean out your room?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered, squeezing him tightly. "What were you playing, Toby?" She bent so she could be the same height as the 8 year old.

"Pirate ship," He said as a smile shone on his face.

"Come on, Toby. You're too old for that, don't you think? Aren't you a big boy, almost a young man?" She asked, picking up the sword that was lying beside them.

"Yeah, I am." He said, wanting to be considered a young man.

"There are no such things as aliens or pirates." She said grabbing his hand. "Let's go inside and make a sandwich."

"But, it's funner being an alien than just plain old Toby all the time." Toby said, kind of quietly. He jutted his lower lip out and looked up at her. She was silent for a few moments.

"More fun," She finally said, so quietly he could barely hear her, "it's more fun being an alien, not funner." She said more loudly and, still holding onto his hand led him towards the door.

"You're right, pirates are stupid…" Toby whispered, his head hanging low. Sarah felt so horrible she could have kicked herself. Instead, she led him inside where she made his favorite, peanut butter and banana sandwiches.

What Sarah didn't notice while scolding her younger brother was the white owl watching them from above in the trees. The owl had an unreadable countenance and feathers so regal looking a King might wish for them on his cape. After watching the scene play out, it swooped away, not looking back.

She sipped Cabernet with her father and stepmother as they caught up. The fireplace cackled in the background and she couldn't help but be jealous at how her stepmother slumped comfortably on the floor, resting her back against her father's legs as he sat on the chair. Rain hitting the windows and roof played a soothing symphony for Sarah. How romantic the feeling in the room was, and she wanted someone to sit by the fire with.

It was true Sarah was a beautiful girl, but she could never lower her standards enough to be in a real relationship. She felt that sense of longing many times, watched as her friends cuddled with boyfriends and saw how natural two people together seemed, but as soon as she saw an error in a man, she couldn't date them again. She hated that about herself. It was so unfair.

"Well, your Father and I were hoping you could stay the night and watch Toby. We rarely get to go out, and sense you're here, well…could you? He's older now and won't cause much of a fuss…" Her stepmother said.

"And he adores you, Sarah, he really does." Her father said, his hand on his wife's shoulder. Sarah frowned. Of course they expected her to watch Toby, didn't they always just expect her to watch Toby? She knew she would be babysitting Toby tonight even before she came, if she said no she would never hear the end of it.

"Okay, I can do that." Sarah said quietly, of course they knew she didn't have plans. "I was going to go downtown with my friends tonight…" Sarah lied.

"Oh if you had plans…" Her stepmother said, a fake guilty expression on her face. "It's just, me and your father rarely have alone time, and between Toby and us keeping Merlin for you, it would be nice." She smiled kindly. Sarah might have changed vastly, but her stepmother was the same. She was playing the guilt trip on Sarah, just because she asked them to keep Merlin at their house for a while, until she could find an apartment that accepted dogs, big dogs.

"I suppose I can…" Sarah said, trying to hide the resentment on her face.

"It means a lot, Sarah." Her father said.

"He's already asleep; just keep an eye on him." Her stepmother said. Sarah wanted to say, I think I know what to do by now, I've been doing it for long enough, but kept quiet. With the vote of approval, the smiling couple left Sarah alone to the empty house. She sighed locking the door behind them and looked around the house for a book to read. When she realized that there were no good books anywhere in the house, she dug in her box and pulled out the familiar book. It was brown, small and had worn out golden letters that said, The Labyrinth. She smiled opening the page.

It was just barely 10 when the grandfather clock rung, waking Sarah. She hadn't even remembered falling asleep, and when she awoke the book was sitting on her lap and the fire had turned to burning embers. She stood stretching in the dark room and looked around. The only sound to be heard was loud thunder and rain falling heavily on the house. Since her father didn't believe in television in the sitting room, she sleepily followed the stairs up to Toby's room.

The room was pitch black, and besides the rain and groans from the old house, the room was silent. She saw Toby's body outlined in the race car bed and walked to it, laying her hand gently on his back. The steady movement of his breathing calmed her fears that he had once again been taken. She knew the notion was silly and impossible, but still something made her fear it.

She tiptoed down the hall to her old bedroom and tried to flip the switch. The light didn't go on. She ignored it and walked towards the now open box sitting on her bed. She reached down to it when a loud sound at her window happened. Her heart froze as she stared at the window, covered by two flimsy curtains. The scratching sound continued, something was trying to get into her room! She ran towards the window to lock it and saw it was just a tree branch hitting against the glass. She laughed at her stupidity and returned to the box. Now something was lying beside it. It must have slipped out while I was pulling out the book, Sarah thought, unfolding the paper.

It was the picture of the Goblin King. She remembered it being in a shoebox, it couldn't have fallen out. Her heart started thudding violently in her chest. She heard snickering and toward around, seeing nothing there. A movement happened from the corner of her eye and she turned again, still nothing was there. She dropped the piece of paper she had been clutching so tightly and tried to slow down her breathing. Relax Sarah, she told herself, you're just imagining things. A breeze of wind blew past her, moving a strand of her hair. Someone was behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

CHAPTER 2 END- Slowly she turned and released the breath she had been holding as she realized she was alone in the room.

My mind must be playing tricks with me! She sighed, and quickly left the room. She grabbed a blanket and fell back asleep on the couch downstairs.

Authors note- It only gets better from here. Believe me, I'm just as excited as you to get the sexy scenes. ;)

* * *

Chapter 2—The Dream

Sarah opened her eyes and she was lying on her back staring up at huge stars. It was the closest she had ever been to stars, and they were even more beautiful close up. The sky was completely clear, except a few wisps of gray cloud and the full moon. She didn't know how she got here, and she didn't even wonder. It felt good, the cool summer breeze, the breath-taking sights, the smell of fresh grass, and…a man was beside her. She didn't look to him, but kept her gaze up at the stars.

"They are so beautiful…" She said, gazing dreamily at them.

"Yes." The voice beside her agreed. She shivered and then felt the heat of the person next to her moving in closer. The body froze when she cuddled up next to him, her head resting on the space between his arm and torso. Her gaze stayed on the moon.

"I wish I could name the stars…" She smiled. "I know that's the big dipper," She said.

"No, that's the little dipper. See that bright star right there? That's the big dipper." The masculine voice informed her. She noticed a slight accent. The voice was so familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"I should have known that!" She laughed, before turning her head up to the man she had been talking to. She didn't even wince at the familiar features, nor did she even try to place him in her memory. He was wearing a loose shirt that seemed outdated, it was open down the middle revealing a strange pendent. His black breeches were almost shiny and old-fashioned boots went up to his mid-calf.

"Can you name that star, Sarah?" He asked, looking down at her intensely. She didn't move her gaze to where he was pointing, but kept her eyes on his face. How did I get so lucky, she thought. Here I am, enjoying all this beauty and cuddling with the most handsome man I have ever seen. He lowered his arm and looked down at her, a streak of amusement in his expression. His eyes were different from each other, each one beautiful. She wanted to kiss him, but felt too shy.

"Who are you?" She asked, realizing how strange the situation was.

"Is the magic running out already, dear Sarah?" He asked, looking down in curiosity.

"You're not real…this…this is a dream." She whispered, sitting up. She felt dazed, like she had been drugged.

"You're right, Sarah. This is a dream." He smiled, clasping her chin in his hand he moved in close. Her protest was caught in her throat as she watched his lips get closer to her. Her fear was swept away with strong feelings of longing and need. His lips were centimeters away and Sarah felt she could die from anticipation. "Wake up." He whispered, and soon she was sitting up on the couch looking around the sun-lit room.

"Finally you're awake! Mom said I couldn't wake up you or you might get mad." Toby smiled his wild smile.

"Toby," Sarah said sleepily, "what time is it?" He told her and she got up.

"Can you take me to the park?" He asked, jumping on the couch. Sarah looked down at her brother knowing he didn't want her to leave. He didn't really have anyone to play with, and she knew exactly how he felt. At his age, she felt the same way, her only companion was her imagination, and Sarah had taken that from him. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Toby, but you know Verna will kill me if I take another day off." Sarah shuddered as she imagined going back to that small office and being a secretary to such an old crow like Verna. She hated her job so much, and always wished she could be an actress like her elegant and respected mother, who had the perfect lifestyle and husband.

"Verna," Toby made a disgusted face. "Sarah, you stack the papers this way not that way, and what's this child doing in my lobby, nobody wants to book a vacation with a lady who has a crazy boy with chocolate all over his face in the lobby. Sarah, I asked you for some fresh copies, this page has a fold in the corner, how will it look to my clients if they get messy papers?" He imitated her perfectly, scrunching his face and making a manly voice. Sarah laughed loudly pulling her brother in for a hug.

"Yes, Verna. And she may be nuts, but how else will I pay for my apartment?" Sarah asked, playfully messing with his hair.

"Come live with us! And don't go to college to be a business woman!" He made a face again. "Be an actress, remember what your drama teacher said!"

"The drama teacher was a fan of my mother's, she'd say anything to get an autograph." Sarah said grudgingly.

"NO!" Toby insisted, "You were amazing as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet!"

"Toby you fell asleep after the first scene!" She laughed.

"Well it took too long for you to get on stage and Mom woke me up when you did!" He countered.

"Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Sarah said, crossing her eyes. Toby laughed and jumped off the couch.

"Can we please go to the park?" He pleaded, "It's so boring here!" Guilt washed over Sarah, but she imagined what Verna would say if she took another day off.

"I'm sorry Toby. You know how much I would rather go to the park than go to work for Verna…" She made a face, "But I have to." Toby sighed, defeated and followed her as she grabbed the box and took it out to her car.

"I promise I'll go to the park with you next weekend." She said, feeling bad as she watched him kick a pebble around.

"Okay…" He said. She hugged him and called goodbye to the adults who were sipping coffee in the kitchen. Just as she was backing up she saw Toby running to the car.

"Toby…" She sighed, "I told you-

"No, you forgot this in your room silly. Have fun with Verna!" He made a scrunched up face and laughed. Sarah didn't join in as she stared down at the picture of the Goblin King in her hand. She did a quick wave and drove off, throwing the picture out her window on her way. The long drive left her no time to get ready and she went into work wearing slacks and a ponytail. Verna pursed her lips and scrunched her nose.

"Sarah…" She scolded, "How many times do I need to tell you how you look and act represents me…directly." She sighed, obviously giving up on Sarah, and walked into her office. Sarah grumbled a few words and got to work.

After Sarah left him, Toby didn't know what to do but sit around and watch TV. He got so bored he jumped up and went outside. He started throwing rocks at a nearby tree and wondered if you could get so bored that you died. Suddenly looking up at the tree he saw a monster, a huge green tree monster. He lifted up a nearby stick for protection against the evil tree. In reality, the tree was just a tree, standing and not moving, but to Toby, it had warped into an evil fiend.

"You will not get the Princess!" He shouted at it, and turned to the frightened, yet beautiful girl behind him, "Stay behind me, I shall protect you." He told her. In reality, no beautiful young girl was behind him, but Toby saw her, with beautiful long golden hair and a pink dress. He backed away, still facing the monster.

"Oh yeah? How much do you want to bet? You stupid monster!" He yelled at it, and waiting for its reply. In reality, the tree didn't respond, nor was it a monster, but to Toby he saw its mouth open and close and heard its loud and grizzly voice.

"I will get you both, you and the Princess. Just you wait, silly boy." The tree threatened him.

"I will slice you from your roots to that highest branch, you no-brained monster!" Toby called up to it. He laughed as he watched the monsters face crumple in fear. He jumped up to the lowest branch and started to climb.

"Hey, get off of me boy!" The tree yelled at him, fear in its voice.

"Princess, stay back, or it will whip you with that branch right there!" Toby warned the cowering Princess. She quickly backed up. He took his stick, and as if executing a dragon, jabbed the stick full force into the tree. He laughed wickedly as the tree met its fate and died.

"See Princess, I saved you!" He laughed, and jumped from the branch. Suddenly he froze as he looked around. There was no Princess. That tree was not a monster, it was a tree. He slumped down realizing how stupid he was. Why couldn't he be more like Sarah, why did he make up such stupid stories? He looked down at the piece of wood in his hand and with all of his might threw it. He whimpered as he realized that there were no such things as monsters, pirates and aliens. He was too old to believe in them.

Finally, after a few tears fell, he walked inside to play a board game.

What Toby didn't see was a white owl watching him from the highest branch of that tree. The white owl seemed like a statue, not moving once. If Toby had seen the owl, he wouldn't have even questioned its motive. He would, however, have wondered what a nocturnal creature as, beautiful as it was, would be up so early in the afternoon.

Sarah almost falls asleep in the car ride home. She had to work late to make up for the lost hours. She remembered Verna's evil face telling her she couldn't go home and get to sleep, she had to work far longer.

"Don't you know Sarah, when you aren't caught up, I'm not caught up, and I do so hate to not be caught up in work." Her voice was scratchy and low and her face, as usual grimacing in a bull dog way. Sarah could have punched her, for the only thing that got her through the first 8 hours was the idea of a soapy shower and a hot meal. When she got home, she barely managed the shower.

Her damp, long chestnut brown hair fell to her shoulder as she changed into a tank top and shorts. She fell silently into the bed, ignoring the hunger that was in her stomach. She sighed, fluffing the comforter up before falling into a deep, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Alternate Universe

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 3—An Alternate Universe

She was in a huge dining hall, fit for all the royalty in the world. Every kind of delicious and sweet fruit that the world could know, exotic and fresh filled silver and gold vases and bowls, pyramid style. Fresh, heated lobster and many other fresh fish line the table on golden platters, along with steaming steaks and fat roasts. Everything looked like it had just come from the oven, heat rising from all of it. Wines and other beverages were in glass decanters of all strange shapes and encrusted with diamonds. She breathed in all of it, overwhelmed by the beauty and magnificence.

The huge meal was fit for 40, and that's about how many chairs were out, however, there were only 2 chairs. Sarah was sitting next to the stranger, who was sitting in the master seat at the end of the table. He was watching in amusement as Sarah tried to open her lobster claw.

"This is so beautiful." Sarah smiled brightly at him. Her green eyes sparked with pure bliss. Her long hair hung in wavy locks and tendrils, looking so complex even the most skillful painter would have trouble painting it. She was wearing an evening gown, beautiful and green making her eyes pop. The stranger watched her with such interest it brought a flush to her cheeks. He was quite handsome himself, so handsome, in fact, she tried not to look at his face. He was wearing tan breeches and the same black leather boots as before. This time his ruffled shirt didn't expose his chest, and he even wore an elegant blue coat-jacket with a collar that jutted upwards. She had never seen a man wear such clothes except in movies and plays. She had never seen anyone with his hair in her entire life; it was long and blonde but short on top.

She sipped the drink in front of her and bit into a delicious pear, so sweet she licked her lips savoring the taste, not wanting to waste a drop. The man sitting next to her watched with great appeal and intensity. She did not know how entrancing she was, especially when she bit into the fruit and licked the juice from her lip. He imagined licking it for her, but refused to entertain such thoughts. He had finally figured it out; his magic started wearing out when she desired him. In his hand he dangled his riding crop by the golden owl crest on top and watched her as she bit into a green apple.

"Do you enjoy the fruit?" He asked, a forced smile on his lips. He intended to keep things friendly, no matter how difficult that would be, especially with someone as stubborn and serious as Sarah.

"Yes, where on Earth can you get such strange looking fruit? All with different flavors and shapes!" She laughed and it reminded him of a child, excited over something as small as colorful fruit.

"They are more plentiful than you think." He said, taking a pink fruit in his hand. "This is rare, from the Eucalyptan Mountains. Very few are sold, but if you go to the peak of the mountain, you find gleaming streams and brooks. Usually near them there are small trees that carry these fruit." He held the pink fruit in his hand. "It's called a Reanard, there is a story behind it, but I won't get into it." He said in a bored tone. Sarah took the fruit from his hand and examined it like it was a piece of gold.

"Tell me the story." She said, looking up at him. Those green eyes, a dull emerald, the only emeralds in the world he could not have. He restrained the urge to smile.

"Sarah, what shape is this fruit?" He asked.

"Well…you'll think it's silly…" She smiled at him suspiciously.

"No, honestly," he assured her.

"It kind of looks like…a heart." She said smiling. He nodded in approval.

"The fruit is so rare because most trees need a lot of oxygen to grow. The Reanard tree needs very little, in fact can't grow if it has too much. That is why it is located at the peak of the mountain. It is said a nymph named Silon* lived there, the most beautiful and alluring nymph in all of Greece. Even Zeus wanted her, but she refused. She lived in a tranquil peace in a cave of the mountains enjoying sunsets and swimming in the small lakes, so close to the stars and clouds…"

"Sounds lovely…" Sarah said dreamily, imagining such a paradise.

"It was. She had everything she would ever need. She didn't need love because she had all the beauty."

"What did she eat?" Sarah suddenly wondered, staring directly into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Yes, well on the mountain there was an exotic fruit, much like the Reanard, pink and even tasted the same, but it was shaped like this," he pulled from the bowl a peach. Sarah was paying full attention.

"Well, a young man named Reanard came and as legend has it fell in love with Silon, so much so that every night he sang her songs and wrote her poetry. After vying for attention for 3 years, Silva was so touched that she too began to fall in love with Reanard."

"How romantic," Sarah whispered. The room, before brightly lit was now dim with only a few candlesticks ahead of them. Sarah didn't even question how the change happened; it didn't even strike her as odd. The stranger, however, knew that the new romantic setting and story would quicken the end of magic, for he could feel her, and his for that matter, desire mounting.

"Yes, well many other young men had been wanting her attention. Poseidon had a son named Typhon, and he was extremely jealous. He complained to Poseidon who talked to Zeus, who was still bitter from his rejection from Silon, also. They worked together and a huge storm occurred."

"A typhoon?" Sarah said, putting two and two together.

"Yes. Reanard left the mountain peak only for a moment and was attacked by the savage storm. Silon later found his body and was devastated she made a grave. There, she laid next to her beloved before taking her own life."

"So beautiful…" Sarah murmured, hypnotized by his low voice and enticing lips.

"After being buried over, a new tree took root. They called it the Reanard, and it was in the shape of a heart. They say Reanard and Silon still live between the stars." Somewhere between his story, the walls of the room evaporated and they were outside enjoying the breeze and the stars brightly lit their meal. Sarah looked around, but the change didn't even faze her. Hm, he thought, the magic seemed to last even longer this time. Any second she would come to. Sarah sighed before looking up at the stars.

"I love stories like that." She whispered. Her whisper made all his nerves tingle, as if she had just touched him. Her small voice was so intimate, he stopped the urge to grab her and hold her.

"Yes, well they are all true. Remember that, Sarah. No matter how absurd a story is, it is most likely true."

"Nothings the way it seems…" She whispered, and he realized the game was over. He only smiled as he always did when she realized it was all a dream.

"Yes, that is more true than not." He said.

"And what's your name." She whispered, that dazed expression back on her face. "And why do I keep having these intimate dreams about you…they feel so…real…" She looked around and up at the skies.

"Perhaps they are." He said lazily. "You said it yourself, nothing is ever the way it seems."

"You are so familiar." She whispered, and watched as his expression went from amused to serious.

"You better wake up Sarah." He finally said, "You work in a few hours." She looked at him, than at the stars. When she looked back over to him his face was so close she almost jumped back. He watched her lips intently, how perfectly rounded they were. He knew from the racing in her heart she wanted to kiss him just as badly as he wanted to kiss her, but of course, he couldn't. "Good morning." He laughed, a laugh so unique and familiar she felt she could have named him at the second—if she hadn't awoken.

"This is Berry Raven here on 93.8 saying good morning, early birds! And now, here's a hit from The Byrd's!" A rock beat made her lazily slap the snooze button. She sat up and rubbing her eyes still felt dazed.

She remembered her dream so vividly she almost believed it happened. Of course it didn't, it was impossible. But who was the man? And this was the second night in a row it happened. She decided to move past it and get to work, but throughout the whole day she reimagined the dream again and again. Even if it was just a dream, it was very lovely.

Toby was a very spoiled little boy. Mostly it was because his mother thought he was the perfect little boy. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was positive he would be the most handsome boy in his school and be the star athlete. She thought he would grow out of his silly imaginary worlds and enchanted forests. Finally, Toby had finally stopped, but she felt a strange sense of sadness.

There, Toby was, kicking around a pebble outside. She bought him a basketball hoop, but he rarely played. She watched him from the kitchen window, her arms crossed and a worried expression tensing all her features. Come on Toby, pretend to be shooting at Indians or something, don't mope around.

"You know, Toby, keep kicking around those dragon eggs and the mother's bound to come in a fowl mood." The voice was deep and distinct, with a hint of an accent. Toby looked up in wonder at the stranger with weird clothes and hair.

"Who are you!?" He asked in amazement.

"A friend of your sister's." He answered simply. "I saw you once a long time ago."

"Why do you dress so strange?" The little boy asked, no hint of insult, just an innocent question.

"I didn't know I had,'" The man said, a smile creeping on his face, "Where I'm from this isn't so strange."

"Where are you from?" Toby asked, gaping up at the tall stranger.

"Far away." He answered. The man was wearing black boots, tan, tight knickers and a black overcoat with a collar and had leather gloves. In one hand he held a strange staff with a golden crest on top and a strange pendant was hanging loosely around his neck.

"Oh." The boy said simply. He kicked at the pebble again.

"I warned you. Keep kicking the eggs and the mother dinosaur will come swooping down and will hurt you." The voice warned. Toby snickered.

"This is a just a silly pebble. Not eggs, are you crazy?" He glanced down at the pebbles.

"Okay, have it your way child." The man said, and when Toby turned around the man was gone.

Sarah bit her lip while imagining her dream. She had never had such realistic dreams since that night in the Labyrinth. It felt so real, almost too real. Of course it couldn't be real…could it? And who was the man in all her dreams? Every morning she remembered everything except his face, only his voice, his clothes, and his countenance. She was almost afraid to fall asleep that night.

"Sarah," She heard her name called by that significant voice and shuddered. Verna. Sure enough, around came the stubby, grumpy woman with her bulldog expression. "Did a Frank Freemont call?"

"No Verna, just a few clients." Sarah answered, holding back a sigh.

"Well if he does call, please transfer his call directly to me." Verna was frowning deeply and Sarah was sure she felt bad for whoever this man was right about then. She nodded, and waited for a word of criticism. She raised her eyebrows in shock as Verna left without complaining about Sarah's incompetence. The phone rang and it was Toby.

"Toby, you know you aren't supposed to call me at work!" She whispered loudly.

"I know Sarah, it's just that it's Wednesday and I was hoping soon you could visit." Sarah bit her lip. As much as she would love to visit with her family, she kind of just wanted to relax this weekend.

"Toby, I don't know if this weekend is good."

"Can I go to your house?" Toby asked. She had never considered this and didn't see where an issue would be.

"If dad and mom say it's okay, I don't see why not." She finally said. He said they would drop him off and Sarah almost laughed while hanging up. It took them two seconds to consider and than they realized it, a whole weekend vacation. Who would pass that up? Certainly not those two. Verna stalked out from her office.

"Sarah, I specifically told you I was waiting for an important call." She scolded, her face in a deep scowl.

"Yes, Verna, I'm very sorry. Though, if he did call, I would hear the beep and answer right away." Sarah said, a tad annoyance in her voice. Verna huffed before exiting. Sarah sighed before resting back in her seat. How much longer could she stand this? She looked down at a magazine in front of her. In big red letters were the words, "ROMEO AND JULIET". She smiled reading the dates and times for auditions. She would love to do it, but of course, it was impossible.

That night Sarah was a little frightened of sleep. The dreams were too authentic and that scared her. The strange thing is, at the beginning of every dream, she seemed so drugged. She remembered feeling that way once before in a dream, so confused yet not in danger. She laid in bed and tried closing her eyes. Finally sleep came.

"I want to visit the Eucalyptan Mountains." Sarah heard herself say. She was sitting on a hill staring up at a sunset. The sky was an array of colors, orange, red and purple. Bluffs were set as a backdrop and green grass was spread so far it was all she could see. The stranger was next to her, as usual. Even if she hadn't looked over, he carried a presence.

"It is quite beautiful, I think you would like it." He said passing her an apple. He waited in anticipation as she bit into it and when she did he watched in excitement as a dribble of juice fell down her chin. Without thinking, his gloved hand gently wiped it away. She looked over at him and he watched down at her.

"Why don't you take me?" She heard herself whisper. She ignored the stirring emotion in her muscles that caused her to shake and her heart to race. The vicinity of the two wasn't even close, but it was the mutual feeling of loneliness. Together they watched the sun, so many things that could have been said, but instead they just enjoyed being in each others company.

"We can go anywhere you want to go." He said, looking directly in her eyes.

"Can we go up into the stars?" She asked, sighing as she fell onto her back.

"Yes."

"How about the clouds?"

"Anywhere." He said, looking down at her. He felt that magnetic draw and wanted to just lightly touch his lips to hers.

"Even the Labyrinth?" It was her voice, but she didn't remember saying it. Suddenly she felt dazed. "Another one of these dreams…" She whispered.

"Yes, just a dream." He sighed, looking away.

"Who are you. Tell me a name, I know you, but I can't place you." She sat up, looking closely at his face. Too closely.

"I am a figment of your imagination." He lied, waiting for her to awaken. "Wake up." She looked up at the puffy clouds and inhaled the scent of fresh air and grass.

"What if I don't want to." She finally said, and now her complete attention was on his eyes. Why was one different from the other? Why did he wear such a strange pendent? She suddenly wanted to learn more about this man. He looked taken back.

"Don't be silly." He said. Her eye contact didn't waver. "You have to wake-up, you'll miss work." Secretly he wanted to shout, forget it all, come with me. Live with me in the stars, but he couldn't.

"Why would I leave such beauty to go back to work for Verna." She made a face. "You have to tell me who you are." He winced as her hand slowly touched his cheek. The first time she had ever touched him so comfortably.

"Sarah, you'll be late for work." He said.

"I know you. How can I dream up someone so familiar. Have I seen you in a movie? No…please, you have to tell me your name." She wasn't giving him much of an option, and he knew if she didn't wake up now, there would be hell to pay. He knew what he had to do.

Slowly he reached in to kiss her, his hands on each side of her beautiful face. He didn't close his eyes, and neither did she. Her gaze was moved rapidly from his eyes to his lips and his gaze was focused on her beautiful lips. Just a light touch, he thought, it would mean nothing. She closed her eyes as she felt warmth on her lips. She didn't want it to just be that, so innocent and yet so sensual. She wanted to open her mouth, feel his warm tongue. When she disappeared, the stranger couldn't help but be disappointed at how quickly the magic ran out this time.

* * *

*- There is no such thing as Silon, Reanard, or even the Eucalyptan mountains. As much as I wish the story was true, it is in fact not.


	4. Chapter 4 Sarah is Juliet

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 4—

She awoke with her hands lightly touching her lips. She smiled and contemplated lying back down and going back to sleep. The dream was so beautiful she had almost been overwhelmed, but waking up to her chilly bedroom with the wooden floors and white walls made her realize how boring reality was. She huffed before taking a shower and putting on a slim red sweater and tan khakis. She brushed her hair and let it fall loosely down her back.

When she got into her work, Verna seemed extremely anxious. She was pacing and kept looking over at Sarah. Sarah ignored her strange tactics and called the executive at the ad agency, who spelled something wrong on the new advertisement. The magazine that said Romeo and Juliet seemed to glare up at her, and her hands became almost clammy when she wanted to swipe it away. She looked up to see a man with slacks and a white collared shirt, the first button undone. In his arm he carried a black suit-jacket and his loafers were tan. His jet-black hair was messy and his dark eyes weary as he stepped in. He looked in his mid-30's and he watched Sarah with an unmoving interest. She wasn't fazed.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Would Verna Mead be here?" He asked in a confident voice.

"Take a seat and I'll send her out, what's your name?"

"Frank Freemont." He said, and turned to sit. This made Sarah watch him with more curiosity, but decided it wasn't her business. She called to Verna's office and before she could even hang up, Verna was in the small lobby.

"Hello, Frank. Please come in." She said, flashing a brilliant smile. "Sarah, you can go home…I'll be closing early today." Sarah shrugged before turning off the Mac in front of her and collecting her belongings. As they left the room, she could feel the man's gaze on her in an almost uncomfortable manner. She put the close sign up and left. She was left with her whole afternoon, what would she do?

She saw a small diner and it reminded her of one she had been to while traveling to California with her mother. She ordered a cup of coffee and a meal of eggs and bacon. While eating she read the magazine in front of her, and her eye kept being dragged to the Romeo and Juliet auditions advertisement. She sighed. Maybe she should just try it? She knew how excited Toby would be if he heard that. Then she thought of her little brother, how was he doing?

When Toby told his stepmother about his visitor the day before, she only sighed in concern. He was so lonely he made up an imaginary friend. She felt mostly to blame, and even though she tried to make him friends, it never worked. "Okay Toby, that's nice." She had said, giving her husband a look of, uh-oh. Toby left the kitchen and ran outside to play.

Outside the sun barely shone through all the trees. Toby looked up at all the trees and wondered what it would be like to climb the highest branch of that tree. He found the perfect climbing tree and jumped up to the lowest branch. Slowly and carefully climbed up to a dangerous height, and looking down, fear seized him. He became immobile, frantically trying to look for a branch to lower himself down on, but he saw none. He was way too high to jump down, and his heart started racing.

Finally he decided to just sit on the branch and calm down. He looked over and saw a white owl, but didn't think twice about it. His mind was on getting down. "Relax Toby," He said aloud. Soon his parents would wonder where he was.

"What would Captain Tobias do in a situation like this?" The accented voice said. Toby turned and saw sitting on a branch the same man from before.

"How did you get up here?!" Toby asked amazed.

"Almost the same way as you." The man said.

"What's your name?" Toby asked.

"Call me Jareth." The man said, such a dignified tone that Toby was tempted to call him sir.

"Why are you here?" Toby asked. Jareth seemed to consider the question for a moment.

"You're crew is worried, Captain," The man said with a rueful smile. "You better tell them about the storm coming their way so they are prepared."

"What storm?" Toby asked, looking at him like he was crazy. Like magic, Toby looked around and saw that he was no longer on a tree, but a large, tall mast. He looked down to his crew; they were all dirty and wore the stereotypical pirate attire. Toby was wearing a large, red jacket and trousers. "Whoa, where am I?" Toby asked, a tad afraid.

"Captain, is it gonna be safe to head due East?" One of the man stepped forward asking. Toby looked at the man incredulously. "Where am I!?" He yelled. Jareth, who was sitting next to him calmly, looked down at him.

"Why, you're on your ship." He said, as if they had been there forever. The crew, not aware of Jareth's presence, whispered amongst themselves. Had their Captain gone batty?

"You okay, Captain?" A slow voice asked.

"This is impossible. This isn't real. There are no such things as pirates!" And just like that, he was sitting back on the tree. Jareth was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Toby…don't you know. Not believing is the worst ill you can cause magic. I can't force you to believe…" He frowned.

"That was cool…" Toby said, amazed at the events. "It was like a dream, but it was real!"

"Dreams are real." Jareth said firmly.

"You have to be crazy. There is no such thing as magic." The little boy stubbornly said.

"What a gray world you must live in," Jareth said, a knowing smile on his face.

"Will you help me down?" Toby asked, examining Jareth's tight breeches and collared loose ruffled green shirt. Jareth nodded, and a ladder appeared. Toby looked down at in disbelief. "Thanks!" He said happily to the man on the branch, but he was gone. He shrugged and ran home. He remembered the taste of the ocean salt and the wind in his hair. He remembered his loyal crew and the way the ocean was preparing for a storm. I must be crazy, he thought.

Sarah didn't know what had come over her, but here she was in the huge theater. All the seats had red cushions and were folded up. There were 3 balcony and too many rows to count. Impressed by the size of the theater, she slowly walked up to the front row. A table with 4 people sat and many people scattered throughout the seats. Practicing lines. She clutched her audition papers tightly and sat, looking over the small and worn script. The words had all been familiar; she was Juliet only 3 years ago. But that was for high school, this was much more complex. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and a cold sweat wetted her hands.

A tall, wiry woman went to the theater and introduced herself as the Director of the play. Her red hair was frizzy and in an unkempt bun. She introduced the star of the show, Romeo, who had received many awards for his performances and the woman watched him with such admiration. Mathew Deanly was his name, and he had light brown short hair and blue eyes. He was very handsome and she could feel the hot gazes of women at him. They started calling up names to audition. While women and men came up to perform small bits of the play, parts they chose, Sarah looked through the scene she wanted to do. When they called her name, her blood seemed to freeze. She stood and while walking to the stage she felt a surge of confidence. She could do this.

"What scene will you be performing, Sarah?" The director asked, and she could feel the heavy gaze of the male viewers.

"The scene at Capulet's garden," She answered. Mathew Deanly appeared on stage to be Romeo, and as she gripped her script, she looked up at him. Time seemed to freeze.

"Close your eyes, Sarah." She looked to see where the voice came from, but the stage was empty. It was his voice, the man of her dreams. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and the image of a garden came to her mind. Bright purple zinnias and yellow daffodils surrounded by red and white roses. All different colors were surrounding her, and the air was sweet. It was so enchanting, she could feel the damp air and hear the crickets chirp. She lightly reached out and touched a flower, so beautiful. When she opened her eyes, everyone was still looking at her, waiting patiently.

"Wilt thou be gone?" She heard her voice say, but was it hers? It was so confident, so sure. Mathew looked at her in disbelief, but she didn't see Mathew, or his watchful glare. She was in the garden, facing the stranger from her dreams. "It is not yet near day," She assured him, "it was the nightingale, and not the lark that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear." She took a breath and watched him in hope. Please don't let me wake up. The man looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and a slight smile. She moved in closer to him, the garden seeming to become more and more beautiful. "Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree, believe me, love, it was the nightingale." Her hand went out to touch his. He moved in close breathing in her scent. She watched his lips.

The only thing the audience saw was a powerful performance, and listened intently as Mathew read his lines. Sarah, though it looked like she was giving him her full attention, was staring deeply into the eyes of the man from her dreams. He just hugged tightly around her body and lifted her chin up to him, all she could smell was leather and feel his cool breath.

"Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops, I must be gone and live, or stay and die." Jareth whispered; a smile on his face. She would throw herself at him, tell him it was not day; she could stay longer.

Suddenly the sound of the Directors voice broke her trance and she saw the man no longer, instead standing quite close to her was Mathew, a lustful glare in his eyes.

"That's our Juliet!" She called, and the whole room clapped. Sarah smiled politely and felt a swell of her heart, but at the same time wanted to go back to that garden. She felt emptiness glaring at the empty stage. Who was this man? She was told she would be called and in a daze left the theater. Did that just happen? How did she see him? The whole situation was so strange she wondered if the whole day had been a dream.

In space, it can't really be called a place because there are no boundaries, time is not measured. One place of this area is called the Labyrinth, made up entirely by Sarah's imagination, yet it was created. It became something real. That's the power of imagination, and Sarah's was the strongest Jareth had ever come across. She had created a world, a real world. There was something else about Sarah that not only enticed and interested Jareth, but also questioned all his theories on mankind. What made her want to destroy her alternate universe and live the dull life of an average human? She had the chance to get anything she ever wanted for the price of losing her family and regular life, living with him among the stars, like Reanard and Silon. That's where Toby came in.

He knew it the second he started watching the way Sarah and Toby played and talked, the reason he and his offers were rejected were because of Toby. Sarah had a strong bond with her little brother, so strong she would give up all her dreams for him. This was unusual for a human, and it made him wonder, would she…no…could she ever change her mind? The truth was, the Labyrinth was a bit of a dull place after she left. Of course, Jareth was a goblin king, and he had a job- taking children from people who wished them away. Normally he would take them in the midst of the night, without a word. It was differernt with Sarah. He fell in love with her the moment he heard her reciting lines, so much so he placed Lancelot in Toby's room so she would get so upset she would wish the boy away. He wanted to get in her mind. He never even suspected the thought that he would become infatuated with the young beauty. He was an immortal king who stole unwanted babies; he couldn't afford to be cavorting with a human.

She was no human. She couldn't have been. How can somebody like her create an entire world with a huge population so vividly that not only do the creatures in the Labyrinth still live today, but Jareth couldn't tear himself away from the land? He had the power to go anywhere, do anything, but he chose to stay in Sarah's world. It taught him more about her interests, beliefs and way of thinking. The truth of the matter was, she was alone. She was so lonely she created this new world for herself, and Jareth, who had no companionship besides the little goblins that weren't exactly the type for conversation, was lonely too. You couldn't tell him that, he would reject the idea with a laugh and wave you away, but it was truth. The man who swore to never have a home created one in the Labyrinth, and it was fit for him and Sarah…of course she didn't know this.

This home, I should call it a castle, is not the one you famously have seen in the middle of the Labyrinth. No…think of that more as Jareth's office, where he goes to do work and fulfils his daily duties, if he has any. No, this castle is one from Sarah's imagination. It is perfect in every way, and it could take days to explain its intricate design and opulent fashion, so I will just say to imagine a castle from every fairytale and add even more to its beauty. Yes, anyone who sees the castle will stand and gape before entering. No other place could even try to match it.

So what was Jareth's plan? Sarah didn't even realize that it was him, the Goblin King, and it was his magic that helped that. Why did he keep visiting her dreams and trying to encourage Toby to get his imagination back? The master plan was in effect, and Jareth just had to be patient. As he draped himself lazily over his throne, he stared impatiently at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was almost night, and that meant he would see Sarah again. He knew sooner or later he would have to break the nights with her off, but he didn't even want to think of that now. He smiled with amusement when he heard Sarah went home to take a nap, she wanted to see him again. Don't worry Sarah, I want to see you just as much as you want to see me, he thought. Then a restrained fear crept into his thoughts. Will you still want me when you realize who I truly am, what I truly do? He sighed and raised his hand to under his chin. In his other gloved hand he dangled his riding crop from the golden crest on top. He imagined that kiss, and though the memory was warm and good, he knew he could never do it again. If he made stupid mistakes like that, she would realize who he actually was. His hand went up involuntarily to the pendent on his chest.

"Whoa, where are we?" Sarah asked, smiling radiantly at their surroundings. Her hair was messily tied back and curly tendrils fell loosely beside her glowing face. She was wearing a white and loose fitting dress, so comfortable she could sleep in it. They were in a huge gazebo. It was dark and breezy outside, and Sarah inhaled as the wind blew her hair from her face. As in all these dreams, she felt wonderful. The gazebo had small lights that brightly lit the space, a beautiful sight.

The stranger came in from behind her and grabbed a lock of her hair. He brought it up to his lips. She turned excitedly to him, and her breath was nearly taken away. He was wearing tight tan breeches and the same black boots with the golden buckles, but this time over his white ruffled shirt was covered by a breath-taking blue tailed-coat that brought out the blue in his eyes.

"A dance?" He petitioned, a half smile on his face. She looked up at him with a sudden anxiety.

"I…I can't dance!" She laughed. Suddenly, as if by magic, a soft song came from the air. It was slow and smooth, and he grabbed her hand and rested his other hand on her side. The heat from his hand almost made her blush. Feverishly she moved her hand to his shoulder, and his mischievous smile widened. It reminded him so much of their first dance, how nervous she was, he almost reminded her but then realized how dumb that would be. Their eyes locked and didn't falter as they swept around the dance floor as smoothly as professionals.

"This is strange…" She said, looking around. She knew she was in the dream and it didn't faze her, but something so familiar about this made her freeze.

"Yes, Sarah, you're dreaming." Jareth said in a bored tone, as if it had already been established.

"This song…" She whispered, and Jareth's heart stopped cold. "Us…dancing…to this song. I wore something different and so did you. There were people…" She bit her lip, irritated she couldn't retrieve the hidden memory. "I've dreamt this before?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Possibly something similar…" Jareth said, an edge to his voice. If she remembered him, the game would be over. He pulled him into her, no matter how foolish; he couldn't let her remember the memory. At least not yet. Her train of thought was lost as his lips closed over hers and heat flooded her body. The warmness of his tongue made her feel weak in his arms, so weak she could have fainted. Without a word, he grabbed her again and they started dancing again. The once starry night was now a colorful and starry sky, an impossible but possible change caused due to the power of her imagination. She created the places and the scenes and Jareth only went along for the ride. He stopped and looked around and smiled. Sarah looked frightened, it was like they were stuck in space, colors misted and dissolved into each other. There was no floor or sky, just an enchanting pallet of colors and stars. She hugged him tightly and warmed against his chest.

"I don't want to wake up…" She whispered, staring into the colorful abyss. Jareth looked down at her, surprised at her words. He wanted her to say them and mean it, just like she did now, but it was so sudden. He expected a while before such progress. However, he knew she was under the influence of enchantment and she wouldn't really want it when she found out she would lose her life.

"You have to wake up sometime, dear." He whispered into her hair.

"Please…just tell me who you are." She asked, nuzzling her face to his chest. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Only if you promise me one thing…"

"Anything…" She said, looking up at him. He froze as her green eyes dug into him. He would do anything for her.

"Stay in the production of Romeo and Juliet… you are meant to be a star." He meant this in more than one way.

"Okay," She agreed, staring up at him adoringly. He would tell her his name and the romantic nights he looked forward to would be over. He reached down and gave her one last kiss, a deep one, so deep she almost lost footing. Her arms went up and around his neck and she joined in the kiss, it became the kind of kiss that led to other things. He realized this right away and as he tried to pull away she only clung to him tightly, desperately not wanting the kiss to end. She finally moved her head back to stare with lust into his eyes, but kept her hands behind his neck. His arms had hooked around her back so there was no space between the bodies. She gradually slowed down her breathing and looked back down to his lips. She wanted to begin the kiss again, but he couldn't let her. He pulled away.

"Think of the Labyrinth." He said quietly into her lips.


	5. Chapter 5 The End of Life in the Stars

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 5- The End of Life Between the Stars

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat. The room was gray because the sun hadn't set yet. She glanced around her room and exhaled a breath before wiping her face with her arm. Slowly she dragged herself from the side of the bed. As she shuffled sleepily to the bathroom, she smiled at the memory of her dream. The dance, the beauty his enchanting kisses.

She started the shower and touched her lips trying to remember the softness of that kiss. It was perfect, as it was every time she saw the stranger. She always wondered how the nights could get any better, but they always did. Then, a memory became apparent.

"The Labyrinth…" She whispered. Just like that she realized who the stranger was. Suddenly, memories swept in her mind, the ball, his profession of love, he had stolen Toby…the unfair maze. She nearly fell down and anger seized her. He tricked her! He didn't tell her who he was because he knew how she felt about him. What was his name? She couldn't believe that she didn't recognize him until now, and she realized that it must have something to do with his magic.

He made her promise to stay in the play. He should have guessed that whatever he asked she would do the opposite of it. She wouldn't even have time to be in that stupid play!

"Jareth…" She whispered, suddenly completely aware of whom this stranger was. "Jareth!" She said loudly, her tone betrayed her anger. Her phone rang and she remembered telling Toby he could come up for the weekend.

"Sarah, can I still come over today? Mom wants to know, 'cause if I can we'll leave now." His voice was enthusiastic and antsy.

"Yes, I don't work this weekend. Tell them they can drop you off." Sarah said, a smile on her face. She heard Toby yell it to his mom before coming back on the phone.

"I'll see you soon!" He said and hung up. She smiled at the phone before hanging up. Quickly she brushed her long, thick chestnut colored hair and changed into a comfortable gray turtle-neck and black dress pants. She cleaned up her small apartment and looked outside at the changing leaves. Fall was her favorite season because it meant change and new things. The day was always cool and trees were oranges, browns, reds and greens. She loved the sight of people raking leaves and the clear nights, not as clear as winter nights, but almost. She applied a small amount of make-up and once she was satisfied with her appearance decided to go to the store. If Toby came over and saw how empty her refrigerator and cupboards were he would surely complain.

While shoving the bags of groceries into the trunk, Sarah noticed a white piece of paper in the far corner. She reached in with a groan and pulled the paper out. She unfolded it and came to face to face with the stranger. Jareth. Right here on this piece of paper. How did it get here? She thought. She angrily thrust the paper behind her into the parking lot and continued loading the bags.

What she didn't notice was the white owl, perched royally on a nearby telephone pole, watching with an emused expression. He knew she would be angry, he just wished he could have waited a little longer to tell her. He had yet to show her more places. As long as she stayed in the play all would be well.

When Toby was only 10 minutes away from his sister's house he was struggling with a thought. Should he tell Sarah but his visits from that man named Jareth? She would only be disappointed in him and tell him to grow up. He didn't want to make her upset again, so he decided against it. No, he would not tell Sarah about Jareth, because he didn't really see the man. No, it was just his crazy imagination. Still, the salt water spraying in his face and the look on his crews' faces was so real; he couldn't help but wonder…

Sarah smiled as Toby ran inside the apartment building. She had watched him quickly hug and kiss his mom before grabbing his red bag and charging inside. His mom had called on the way there and talked to Sarah to tell her his inhaler was in the bag and same with clothes and she would be there by Sunday afternoon to get him. Sarah met Toby at the door and hugged him tightly.

"Toby!" She laughed as he ran inside to jump on the couch.

"Is this where I sleep!?" He asked excitedly.

"If you want," She smiled and went to the kitchen. "Want some ice-cream?" Within a second Toby was in the kitchen and watching with a watery mouth as Sarah scooped 4 hearty balls of chocolate ice-cream. They ate and talked about their weeks, Toby telling her how bored he was and Sarah telling him about Verna.

"She actually let me go home early yesterday, can you believe _that_?" Sarah asked while pouring more chocolate syrup on her two mounds of ice-cream.

"Wow, so what did you do with your day off?" Toby asked. Sarah remembered trying out for the role as Juliet and wondered if she shouldn't tell Toby. What if it turned out she didn't get the part?

"Well, I had breakfast at a restaurant and…" She looked at his earnest and curious face. "I tried out for a part in Dooley's theater production of Romeo and Juliet."

"Did you make it?!" Toby asked, nearly jumping from his chair.

"I think so…" She said doubtfully.

"So are you going to be the nurse or Rosaline or what!?" He asked, nearly screaming from excitement.

"They said…" She looked over at his face before smiling. "Juliet." Toby nearly fell over. He was so proud of his sister he nearly started dancing. After ice-cream they went to the living room and watched 'The Wizard of Oz'. Toby fell asleep, his head resting on her shoulder. She smiled down at his chocolate covered face before putting a blanket over him and leaving. She left the TV on just in case he got frightened. When she went into her bedroom and changed into pajamas she saw a dirty piece of paper waiting for her on her bed. It was covered in mud and had tire marks over the edge. She unfolded it, and the picture of Jareth gazed up at her. She crumpled it up and tossed it before jumping into bed.

"You better not visit me in my dreams tonight." She said to the empty room, and finally she fell asleep.

Toby awoke in the dark room in fear. The TV was off and the room was pitch-black. He heard scurrying in the room and looked around. He heard snickering from a corner and pulled the blanket up to his chin in fear. He felt his heart racing as his eyes nervously darted around the dark room.

"Sarah?" He whispered. A movement came toward him and he hid under the covers.

"Well hello Captain Tobias," He moved his head from under the blanket to see the strange man standing beside a small lamp.

"Am I crazy? How do I see you? You're not really there." Toby rationalized before tucking his face back under the thin blanket.

"But I am here." The man said, a smile spread on his face. Toby peaked out from behind his cover. The man was standing with tight, leather breeches and boots. His cape was black satin and his hair was still big and different, it seemed to sparkle. Instead of a riding crop in his hand, he had three crystal balls.

"What do you want?" Toby asked, staring at the crystal globes.

"An alien invasion, Captain Tobias, the President needs you." The man said, the same amused smile on his face.

"There are no such things as aliens!" Toby exclaimed. Suddenly the room disappeared and he was clad in a green and gray spacesuit. In his hand was a ray gun that shot out blasts of color. 40 men, dressed just like him, stood before him.

"What do we do, Captain?" One asked, fear in his voice. Toby looked around at the grown men with panic.

"Yes, Captain, what should you do?" Jareth asked from behind. Toby turned to him.

"How should I know! I'm just a kid! This is impossible!" His heart raced.

"Choose your words wisely, young Captain." He said, a look in his eyes that said, do not cross me. He turned back to the fearful faces of the men.

"The guns don't work, how can we defeat the undefeatable!?" One man roared.

"Captain Tobias will know what to do, he always does." Another man said, looking reassuringly at the small boy in front of them.

"I don't know!" Toby yelled and turned to Jareth. "What do I do!?" Jareth took a careful step to him.

"Use your imagination," And he disappeared.

"You don't know!" The men asked, seeming to panic. "So we're all going to die!?" Just as the words were spoken three small aliens appeared. They had oddly shaped heads and thin long fingers, the stereotypical aliens. They had huge eyes that took up almost their whole faces. Their skin was white and they had webbed toes. In their hands they carried small laser guns that were way more high-tech than the ones the shaking men carried.

Suddenly, the aliens started shooting and so did the men. Toby screamed in fear and suddenly realized, this had to be a dream.

"Stop!" He called. Everyone froze and he had time to study his surroundings. They were what looked like the moon, a huge pale, sandy cratered abyss. "Flowers shoot out from all the guns!" He shouted, and the men started shooting again. Puffs of purple and blue flowers lightly came out and softly landed on the floor. The men and aliens both looked puzzled.

"Why are we fighting?" Toby asked the aliens. Nobody seemed to know. Toby suddenly smiled as the idea popped into his head. "It's because the alien's princess fell in love with a human and you are upset!" He shouted.

"Give us back the princess!" The aliens said, a strange accent in the air. Toby looked over to a beautiful young alien, she looked almost completely human except her grayish skin color. She was Toby's age and looked oddly similar to a girl at his school named Dara.

"I don't want to go back!" She called to the aliens, and ran to hug Toby.

"Please help me. I want to stay and marry you!" Toby suddenly got very angry as a surge of new confidence began.

"You will not have the princess!" He yelled, and the men cheered in agreement. "It's okay," He said to young shaking princess beside him, "everyone knows evil aliens die when they touch…" He looked around for an idea, "chocolate!" He laughed. Like magic, he pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and threw it at the begging aliens.

"No! Please!" They plead. "You can have the princess!" Captain Tobias laughs and so do all his men.

"My hero!" The young, girl alien yells before kissing Toby's cheek. His face goes all red before he wakes up.

"What a dream!" He quietly exclaimed, before falling back asleep.

Sarah awoke to the ringing of her telephone. She sighs before rolling over and picking it up.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Sarah Williams?" The voice asked.

"This is she," She answered with a yawn.

"Hello, this is Kelly White, from the theater," After a pause she added, "You auditioned for the role of Juliet and got it?"

"Yes," Sarah said, her heart beating quickly.

"I just want to let you know how rare it is for us to choose a role like that, but seeing you up there…it was like you were actually trying to convince Romeo that it wasn't yet morning! It was very moving, and I know many of the ladies in the audience were jealous at the closeness between you and Mathew!" She let out a soft laugh, "I hope you know how natural you portrayed Juliet, and that's exactly what we want. You know, we usually only do musicals, but I felt a little romantic this year." Sarah smiled at the talkative woman on the line.

"I am certainly honored you thought I was qualified enough for the role." She said.

"Yes, well, I do hope you know that we expect complete professionalism and commitment to the production. If you can do that, I'm sure it will all work out." Kelly said with a sigh,

"Of course…" Sarah said.

"Please come in today so we can work out the times to rehearse, okay? How about around 4:30?" Sarah agreed before hanging up. She felt a little jittery while rushing to the kitchen and brewing a cup of coffee. She had always loved the stage, the feeling of saying your lines and the entranced gaze of the audience. She became the character, and a raw excitement grew inside her as she imagined stepping onto the stage. She felt her heart freeze as she imagined the kiss between her and Jareth. She shook it off and continued to the living room to wake up the sleeping Toby.

Staring down at her little brother, she couldn't restrain the smile that spread on her face. He was such a handsome little boy, sure to be a heartbreaker. Small blonde peach fuzz that you find on children lined his face, and his blonde hair was messy from a restless sleep. She felt her hand go out and gently touch his cheek. He was so small and skinny, so peaceful.

"Aren't you glad you defeated me and saved the little bugger?" The low voice came from behind her and a chill rose up her spine as she slowly turned to face him.

"I'm hallucinating…" She whispered in awe, staring up at his familiar and handsome features.

"How come you all think that? Either you are crazy, you are dreaming or you are hallucinating, I can't imagine which of them are the worst. Why can't you just accept here I am? Because it goes against everything engraved with you during adolescence?" His voice was dry with contempt. Sarah turned to wake Toby. After shaking him repeatedly she looked up at Jareth with worry.

"What did you do to him? Why won't he wake up?!" She turned and started shaking him again.

"He's dreaming Sarah. A rather good dream, too." He smiled.

"Are you in his dreams…?" She asked.

"No, he usually dreams of the normal little boy things, like trains and monsters." A thin smile grew. "This is the last time you'll see me, Sarah." His voice seemed to travel through all her nerves making her zap to attention. She suddenly felt dazed again, like the beginning of her dreams.

"What are you doing? Am I dreaming again…?" She backed away from him a few steps.

"No," He said, his grin disappearing.

"I don't like this…how do I know the boundary between dreams and reality? I am crazy." A sob escaped her throat as she realized how different her surroundings were. She was sitting in the middle of what looked like an apple orchard. Colorful ornamental bushes filled with flowers surrounded the area and in the middle was a huge, marble fountain with clear blue water. Sarah inhaled deeply the scent of fresh apples, warmed by the sun. Jareth was sitting there, dressed casually in a loose white ruffled long-sleeved shirt that had its first three buttons undone. His dark breeches were tight and his boots hugged up to his mid-calf. He was sitting on a stone bench looking over at the confused Sarah with a glint of amusement in his shining eyes. How he loved her. How he always had. How he always will.

"Where am I now…?" Sarah asked breathlessly. "I need to get back! I need to wake up!" She frantically looked around as if a door to reality would appear.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…relax. Why can't you just enjoy the beauty?" His eyebrow was raised and his pendent seemed to shimmer.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, a tone of anger in her small voice. She froze as he stood and stepped toward her.

"Sarah…smell the apples. Feel the sun, watch the butterflies, and hear the chirps of nearby birds." He looked over at a blue jay's nest and smiled. "This is as close to heaven as it gets, sit back and enjoy it." He was behind her and her heart started racing as she felt his breath on her neck.

"What do I have to say to make you go away forever?" She asked, looking over at him. His expression didn't falter.

"You do not have to say anything. If you truly want me to leave you, I am forced to leave…but I'm still here. However, if you look into my eyes and tell me to leave you alone, I will comply as you wish, Sarah." His voice made her legs tremble, but she refused to let him know the affects of his voice. She didn't speak, just slightly parted her lips and looked at him as if deep in thought. He smiled wickedly before taking a step forward. "I have only ever done what you have asked." She closed her eyes as he inhaled the scent of her. They were so close, inches apart, but she wouldn't let him take advantage of it.

"I am an adult. I can't keep living in silly teenage imagination. This is all a dream, and I'm sure I'll wake up so I can go get help for being sick." She seemed to be talking to herself.

"This is real!" His face had taken a scary form and Sarah almost backed away. "How can anyone be so defiant?" He looked at her stricken expression finally laughed a wicked laugh. She froze. "You are just a human. You are foolish and I won't waste any more time on you." His face was evil and mean; the one she was used to seeing on him from her time in the Labyrinth.

"I'm not foolish!" She argued, her face angry with his words. He stepped forward and cupped her chin, a condescending grin on his face.

"You haven't changed a bit since you were 15…still just as defiant and childish." He dropped his gaze down to her figure and almost laughed at her hurt expression. She was more angry that upset. He roughly pulled his hand away and turned from her.

"You are a horrible person!" She yelled at him. Her anger was boiling inside her almost uncontrollably. She felt like a misunderstood teenager.

"Aha," He said as if he made a discovery, "now there is the Sarah I remember."

"Maybe if you explained things I would understand and maybe rationalize…" She paused as his eyebrow rose. He looked suddenly angry, like he could slap her.

"Rationalize what? Can you not just believe in something without proof and lectures? There…that is what has changed about you, you lost your belief. And what is a person without imagination? Without beliefs? A hollow shell, that is what they are. And you are trying to force that on your brother? Strip him away from his dreams and ideas because they aren't real in _your_ reality? There is more than reality you know!" He made an irritated sound before turning from her to leave. Sarah stood frozen in disbelief. Is that what she did? These dreams were too real to be dreams, this was like another world. This was another world.

"Wait!" Her voice sounded desperate. Something inside her screamed to not let him go, yet he was gone. The orchard turned gray and she hugged herself for warmth. Chilly air spread and she watched with a peculiar interest as all the apples froze over, snow fell casting a thin sheet over everything. She had never been in this world without Jareth, and now that he was gone, it was cold and empty. Her breath was caught as she desperately searched around knowing her world was destroyed.

Tears froze immediately to her cheeks as she quickly flew into the trees to find him. She needed to find Jareth. She called his name, but her words froze in the air. The wind whiplashed hair face and she covered herself desperately.

"Jareth!" He voice cracked and the only reply was the whooshing of the wind. She was so cold. "Jareth come back! Please, come back!" It was like she wasn't herself, like she was somebody else. She fell to the ground and sobbed. The cold made her hands unable to move and she covered her face. "AT LEAST LET ME WAKE UP!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Sky that Makes you Tried

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

***Side note from the inexperienced writer:)-

I really appreciate feedback on my story! Yes, I know it's not a masterpiece, but I am proud and am excited to see the finished product. If anyone has an idea that would help to make the story better, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you for reading! -Gina

* * *

Chapter 6—It's the Sky that Makes You Feel Tried

She woke up sitting on the couch next to Toby. He was still softly snoring, the thin blue blanket covering everything but a foot that hung over the edge. She stood up abruptly and let the tears continue to fall down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe she was mourning the loss of her second world or maybe she felt she had finally gone completely crazy. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, looking out her window as she sipped it. She looked around but didn't know what she was looking for.

No white owls were in sight.

Toby yawned before entering the small kitchen. The apartment was the size of the living room in his house, but he didn't care. It had everything his sister needed and, even though the kitchen had an odd yellowed tile floor and walls covered in hideous wallpaper that had roosters and barns, he could tell why Sarah liked it. Without even looking at his sister he went to the table to take a seat. He became alarmed when he saw his paled sister sipping her coffee. She looked so deep in thought she was in a completely different place all together. He wanted to tell her his dream, but what if she thought it was silly?

"Sarah, do you have cereal?" He asked anxiously scratching his head. Sarah nodded numbly before standing and pouring him a bowl.

"Everything okay, sis?" He asked, now worried at his sister's behavior.

"Yes…I'm fine…" She said with a yawn. "Just tired." He nodded as if the excuse was acceptable and started quickly scooping the Frosted Flakes onto his spoon.

"I have to go to the theater today around 4," She said. She realized she needed to snap back to reality. Toby immediately stopped from putting the spoonful into his mouth.

"Can I go?!" His voice was drenched with pure excitement. Sarah smiled.

"No, I was going to make you stay home and watch the only channel I have for a while," She said making a face at him.

"So, I'll get to watch you work? Wow! This is better than staying at home and playing video games all day!" He quickly brought his bowl to the counter and ran to his bag where he pulled out everything to find a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Well, I'll be more of working out times not really working on the play. We still have a couple hours!" She called over to him. She was restraining a giggle of happiness by her brother's enthusiasm. She loved him so much she could hardly stand it. How could someone be as sweet as Toby?

"Good," Toby called from the living room. Then he jumped into the kitchen, "Because I brought 'Toy Story'!" He held out the movie as if it were a trophy.

"Okay, pop it in and I'll change for the…I'd say it's more of a meeting. Just to get rehearsal times straight." She smiled widely at Toby before leaving him to enter her shower.

Sarah was a 22 year old woman who had her bachelor's degree in English literature and was still paying debts to her school. Instead of pursuing her dream to be an actress, she changed her career choice to be an English teacher. When she realized how little the pay was for so much work, she panicked. Then she met Verna.

Verna had a pear-shaped figure and frown forever plastered to her features. She could never be pleased and believed you could never be your best unless you respected authority and worked your hardest. When Sarah applied for the easy job as a secretary, which she later found out was more tedious than Verna made it sound, Verna questioned her for hours. Her last employee was a little nosy, a little stupid. She needed a girl who would mind her own business. Sure she felt threatened when she saw the beautiful and thin Sarah, but once talking to the girl she realized she was trustworthy. Not in the "keep secrets" kind of way, but in the "it doesn't concern me" kind of way. In other words, she wouldn't ask questions.

Verna had begun to be comfortable around her, too comfortable. Normally when Frank came in she would have met him somewhere as they usually did, but that day she let him in. When they entered her office, neat and organized with tan file-cabinets and folders perfectly lining her desk, she immediately took a seat behind her cherry-oak desk.

"Who was that secretary?" Frank asked, a mischievous smile on his matured features. Verna shook her head as if it wasn't important.

"Her name's Sarah…don't get excited Frank, you're not getting any."

"Could she be a spy?" He asked, the smile disappearing. He sat up in the chair across from her desk.

"No, I already tested her. Tested her limits, constantly complaining and making her job impossible, she's no spy. Just a boring, lonely girl that literally has no life." She gave an evil snicker and Frank relaxed resting back into his seat.

"Is everything ready for this weekend?" He asked. He was back to business as he brought the black suitcase in his hand up to sit on his lap as he opened it. He shuffled through the papers before pulling out a few packets. "I did my part of the deal." He threw the papers impassively on her desk. She held them and quickly read them over.

"It seems you have." She pursed her lips and looked up at him. Verna was nearly 50, but she could pass for a 40 year old. She wasn't thin, but she wasn't fat and wasn't attractive to most men, especially when she kept her annoyed frown on. She flipped through the pages, skimming them again and again. "You sure you want to go through with this?"

"What are you insinuating, Verna?" He asked, a flare of anger in his voice.

"Nothing, it's just this is rather harsh. What did he do to you again?"

"Look, you don't ask questions. I give your people the job, you succeed in doing it. I pay you money; you get it done, okay? If you can't do this I'll go to someone else." He seemed to be collecting his things before Verna reached out and stopped him by resting her hand on his.

"Relax Frank," She said. She let out a sigh before signing a page of the packet.

"Okay, come back Monday and we'll figure this all out."

"No, it will waste time!" He was having a tantrum.

"Look, Frank, you can trust me or you can go to some street slum who will rat you out in 5 seconds on trial. It's up to you." Her voice was final and made him grunt before slouching back in his seat. A moment of silence passed before he looked up to Verna with a new expression.

"Wanna have some fun again?" He asked. His lip was curved upwards and he stood.

"No, I have lots of work to do. Come back Monday."

"You sure I should come back? Why don't you just meet where you normally do?"

"Because, let's just say I have another case I'm working on. Now get out of my office and call Pierce okay, or he will be royally pissed." She said standing. He nodded collecting all his belongings. Before opening the door he turned to his Verna.

"Sure you don't want another quickie? I'm feeling kind of lonely," He smiled playfully. She paused considering it.

"You have 20 minutes."

"So we'll start the first few weeks every weekend, from Friday to Sunday, 12 pm to 9pm? Then, when we get closer to the production in a month and a half, it will be every night from 6 to 11, is that okay with everyone?" Kelly White was fidgeting with papers while she talked and the hushed crowd of actors and actresses all nodded jotting it down in their planners.

"Okay, so we will all write down numbers and you can practice your lines with a buddy." She said, pushing forward a white sheet. Everyone went back to chattering as people filled out their name and phone number. Toby watched from the red seats with such interest it was impossible for him to miss a thing. One thing he especially didn't miss was Matt Deanly's continual watch of Sarah. He kept trying to find excuses to talk to her and Toby watched as he finally did. His script, already looking worn and old, was rolled up tightly into his hands.

"Well, I figure since we're both the main characters we should practice together sometime." He said to Sarah. That was the only thing Toby could make out from all the chatter. Sarah seemed to agree, a little cautiously. She walked off the stage as everyone else started to disperse to collect bags and coats. Sarah smiled nervously toward Toby before going to him.

After the meeting Sarah decided to take Toby out to eat. The restaurant was nearly full but they didn't mind. Toby ordered a chicken strip meal and Sarah ordered a soup and salad combo. During the meal Toby wondered if he should tell her about his dream. He almost did three times, but didn't. Sarah secretly went over her conversation with Jareth over and over again. Was she really stealing Toby's imagination? That day they went to the park and Sarah watched as Toby went down slides and only subconsciously wondered why he didn't seem to enjoy himself. On closer examination she might have seen he was actually miserable, but instead of examining him, she looked down at the script in her hand, _Romeo and Juliet._ As she read the passion soaked words, she could only feel sadness for the lack of her love life.

Toby realized something at the park. The park was just a park, with a slide and a swing set. There was only so many times he could go down the slide and swing on the swings before it got old. He got so bored there he started to imagine it as a jungle. When Sarah went back to the car to get her purse Toby picked up a nearby stick. Suddenly he was Tobias, saving his love from a pack of hungry gorillas.

"First I have to get past the savages!" He yelled his sword in the air. As he charged at the savages, which were actually nearby trees, he laughed and laughed as he hit them all with his sword.

"You cannot stop me! I will get Dara!" He called to them.

"We will eat you!" The savage said. He had an evil expression on his face and red face paint all over his face. "And even if you get past us, it's impossible to get through the thick grass and quick sand! You will never save her!"

"AHH!" Tobias screamed before hitting the savage and knocking him to ground. Even though Toby could see the savage was just a tree, he didn't care. He turned and saw Sarah on her way over and quickly dropped the sword. He ran to the swing set to swing nonchalantly. He ignored the sadness that swept over him and pretended to be content with just swinging. Sarah grabbed her MP3 player from her bag and started reading on a wooden bench far enough away that she couldn't hear Toby. As he swung a smile spread on his face.

Soon, he was controlling a plane. Unlike when defeating the aliens, Toby knew he was just on a swing. He ignored it and pretended to be controlling a plane. He made the sound effects while shooting missiles down on unexpected civilians before laughing maniacally. Sarah looked up and Toby immediately stopped. Feeling stupid and immature he jumped from the swing and told Sarah he wanted to go home. I need to grow up, he told himself, and I'm almost 9! Still, as they drove away he looked at the group of savages that he hadn't yet defeated and sighed.

If he wouldn't have been so sad and just looked up, he would have seen a white owl. Of course the white owl was angry at its own weakness, but he couldn't just let the child have his imagination destroyed, even if the one destroying it was the woman he imagined to make his Queen. The white owl was perched high up in a tree, its feeling stirring with anger, sadness, and most of all longing. Longing for the woman who brushed the long hair from her face as she was consumed in the love story she read. The woman who, with closed eyes, lifted her head and let the wind blow against her soft features. He sent that small wind to caress her cheeks, and she accepted it gratefully. She craved for companionship, and Jareth knew exactly who she would turn to. The real question was, how was he going to handle it?

Sarah ordered a pizza and took out her never used board-game Monopoly.

"I hate this game!" Toby said. He was taking big gulps from his soda can. His hair was up all over in small tiny tufts and his shirt was ruffled from the day at the park. Dirt was all over his jeans and face, but he didn't seem to mind or notice. Sarah, instead of fretting over it, just laughed at how dirty the boy was and told herself he would need a shower later that night.

"Why?" Sarah asked; she was setting up the board and placing the cards down.

"Because…it goes on and on and on and on and on and on!" He complained.

"We won't play with houses and it will go faster," She told him with a smile. He nodded putting "Mary Poppins" in the DVD player. As they played they giggled making fun of Verna and even teasing Toby's mom.

"She thinks I have an imaginary friend!" Toby laughed before he could stop himself. He froze hoping to God she didn't ask any questions. She just kept laughing playfully and shook the dice. After a moment of silence, Sarah paused and looked up at him.

"Why would she think that?" She asked suddenly. Toby couldn't hide the fearful expression on his face.

"No reason…" He said taking a generous bite from his pizza.

"Toby…you're acting strange…what's going on? You know you can tell me." Her expression was hurt that he couldn't tell her. After all, they had told each other everything. Toby felt the chunk of pizza in his throat turn to a rock and after several attempts finally swallowed it.

"No, it's nothing…I just saw this person once and we talked, but it probably was because I fell asleep." He quickly said. Sarah knew who it was instantly and fear froze her. Just the idea of Jareth taking Toby again freaked her out. Of course he wanted to take Toby, just to get back at her! He had to, otherwise, why else would he visit Toby?

"What'd he want?" Sarah asked, hoping for confirmation. "Was he trying to take you away?" Toby eyed her nervously.

"No, why would he? Is that what he does!?" Toby started moving uneasily under her intent gaze.

"Well, what did he look like?" Sarah asked starting to feel impatience.

"He wore strange clothes, like from the olden days…and he had funny hair! It was long but different, I've never seen it before…and he was actually…nice." He said looking up at her. Sarah knew he was talking about Jareth, but why would Jareth be nice? He was barely ever nice to her! And why didn't he just take Toby then? And didn't he only take babies…not children of Toby's age…right? Her heart started racing.

"What did he want? What did he say?" She bit her lip in anticipation for the answer.

"He said that I should keep playing make believe." Toby said guiltily.

"Oh…" Sarah said dizzily remembering Jareth's words. _And you are trying to force that on your brother?_ She frowned. Afraid he'd upset his sister Toby rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know…it was just a dream. Make believe is for little kids, I'm too old for it." Something inside Sarah yelled at her, tell him make believe is okay, tell him you sometimes wish you could just do it without anyone thinking you're crazy, and tell him it's okay to have imagination! But she just stayed quiet and looked forward deep in thought.

"I'm kind of tired…" Toby said. Sarah saw the distressed face on Toby and felt horrible.

"Toby, I'm not mad. It's just…I've had a crazy dream like that before!" She sighed and stood. "But how about you go take a shower and I'll make your bed, okay?"

"Okay Sarah." He said before rummaging through his bag for a toothbrush. While the shower was on Sarah set blankets on the couch and watched TV. What was life without imagination? She tried to imagine the last 6 years of her life when she had lost it, it _was _boring. She sighed knowing deep inside Jareth wouldn't be in her dreams for awhile. That expression on his face was so angry, almost a deep hatred for her. Her dreams were her escape from the boring and predictable day, and now she would have nothing to look forward to. She felt her throat tighten. The kiss was what she thought about whenever she had time. His warm lips, the heat, the moist tongue, how tightly he held her. She wanted it, but was frightened of it at the same time. Yes, she had kissed boys before, but never so intimately, so passionately. She had never even gone further than making out, and during high school she felt proud of herself because of that, but when she turned 20, started to feel embarrassed. Now she couldn't even date because she knew what they all expected, something she couldn't give them as quickly as other girls could.

When Toby came from the shower he quickly jumped onto the couch and called to Sarah goodnight. She called goodnight back and let the sounds of "Mary Poppins" put her to sleep.

Toby waited patiently for Jareth to show up. He wanted to keep pretending, and he convinced himself as long as it was at night and it was dreaming it was okay. He just wouldn't tell Sarah again. He stayed up for hours but he didn't come. Finally Toby fell asleep, disappointed and tired.

The next morning, Toby's mom was there right away. She and Sarah sipped coffee and caught up while Toby packed his things and brushed his teeth. After a tight hug goodbye and a promise to do it again soon, Toby left leaving the empty apartment to Sarah. As she sat numbly on the couch she tried to remember the Labyrinth. Something Jareth said made her feel like she had something to remember, something hidden in her memory.

When she realized she couldn't retrieve the memory she glanced around her room. The white walls and cheap furniture could have made her cry. What was her life anymore? The same old routine everyday, not many good friends, no boyfriends, she couldn't help but feel something was seriously wrong with her. Otherwise, wouldn't she have a normal lifestyle like most young attractive girls her age? Sarah had never been completely normal. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, nothing was ever good enough for anyone! _You haven't changed a bit since you were 15._ The familiar words made her heart stop. What had changed since then besides appearance and surroundings? She made a soft cry before slumping back into the couch. She was alone, now, just like when she was 15. Still nobody could understand her, nobody could relate to her fantasies and so nobody really hung around her for too long.

_No,_ She insisted to herself, _I have grown up. I'm a mature young adult with a good job and now, something to do on my free time._ Still she couldn't stop the thought from popping in her head…no boyfriend, no great friends and no life. She hadn't been living her life, she realized that until Jareth came, her life really had no meaning. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Jareth, if you can hear me…" She said to the empty room, "please come back." She looked around in anticipation for an answer. Finally with a sigh she realized how crazy it sounded. She was talking to herself, asking for some man who hardly existed to come back into her life when she had pushed him away. Maybe she was crazy. The phone rang making her come out of her depressed trance.

"Hello, Sarah? This is Mathew Deanly," The casual voice made her smile.

"Hello Mathew, what can I do for you?" She said with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if this Wednesday we could meet up and start to go over these lines." He said.

"Well, I work on Wednesday from 9 am to 4, so around 5 I could,"

"Great, we'll meet up for coffee and then go somewhere to practice." His tone betrayed his excitement as they set up a time and place. _See, _she said to herself after hanging up, _I don't need Jareth to live my life!_ And just like that she decided to call up some friends to go shopping.

You borrow money, you pay it back. It's simple isn't it? I give you money, you give me my money back, with interest, gradually and we're equal. Some people, even though they say they understand this, don't. I know it because I constantly am out there making people square their debts to me. I was born a business man, and if I let any man get away without paying me back, everyone else would try to walk all over me to.

Mathew Deanly. He was another story altogether. Handsome, arrogant and confident, all the traits girls fall head-over-heels in love with. He had them all too, all at his beck and call ready to pleasure him on the spot, lucky bastard. He comes to me with that suave persona and I want to slap it off his face, but a profit is a profit and I know he's good for it, so I let him take a seat to give me his business proposition.

A loan of $250,500 cash is what he asks for. Of course, I'm not a bank so I don't need to ask him why such a sum, but curiosity over takes me.

"Why that amount specifically?" I asked him. He doesn't even blink twice.

"That's the under the table payment to be in, _Bye, Bye Birdie _and _There's no Business Like Show Business_ on Broadway." He says. I can't help but snicker.

"They don't cast you people for talent anymore?" I say, delighting in the angry expression on his face. Great, I think, a clink in that God damn ego.

"I am a spectacular performer," He assures, "but it's between me and Montgomery Pew and the Producer thinks it'd be easier to decide with a little cash help, if you know what I mean."

I shrug because I don't know or care much about show business and believe it's for girls and gays, I don't waste my time on it. So we sit there and make a payment plan. I tell him the actions that would happen if he doesn't pay back and he agrees to them. He leaves a happy man and I watch him go, still with the urge to slap that cocky grin off his face.

A year and a half later I don't have my money and haven't spoke to the asshole. I find out he spends the money on hookers and gambles the rest away, and to top it off, ignores my phone calls. I really hate that. So, I go to Verna. Momma Verna, they call her. She is extremely powerful and yet manages to always stay under the radar. She does look innocent with that travel agency cover-up. How does she manage to stay on top? Trust no one is her philosophy, and so far it's worked. If anyone was ever stupid enough to rat on her, they could expect a nasty visit from one of her goons.

Normally when debts aren't repaid I keep shaking up the person, you know a couple bumps and bruises, but this is a different story. I hate liars, especially ones who think they can get away without paying, so I tell Verna how I want it done. I want him hurt badly. She of course was a little apprehensive to do such damage, especially because he was a public figure, but as always, she signs the paper. Momma Verna always delivers.


	7. Chapter 7 Please Be Mine

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 7- Please Be Mine

Sarah clicked endlessly on the Mac in front of her, typing boring letters to people and rarely reading the contents. She was surprised at how Verna stayed in business; customers rarely came in because they barely got discounts. Still, Sarah didn't care; she was too preoccupied with thoughts of meeting with Mathew Deanly on Wednesday. When she first met him she was too caught up with thoughts of Jareth to even realize what a catch he was. One thing confused her though; he treated her differently than he did other women. She noticed it at the meeting Saturday, how confidently he hit on girls and that smirk on his face. But, when it got to talking to Sarah, he was very quiet and almost shy.

"Sarah, do you have Mrs. Bronzy files yet?" Verna came out to ask.

"No, Verna. I checked the e-mail three times, it hasn't come in yet, I'll check again now…"

"No need," Verna said rudely, "I'll handle it myself." Sarah rolled her eyes as soon as Verna left and felt like crying out in frustration. No matter what she did she was incompetent. She groaned, letting her head fall into her hands before looking up immediately. She felt a presence in the room…like she was being watched. When she looked up she saw no one else was in the small room and let out a breath of air before looking back at her computer screen.

"Now, now," The familiar voice said, "This isn't the Sarah I know." She could recognize it anywhere, that cruel tone and the low accent. Her head flew up in disbelief, and there he was. Out in public dressed as something out of a strange far away world.

"What are you…this isn't a dream." Sarah said looking around at her familiar office space. "You came back!" She could hardly hide the delight in her voice as she jumped off her chair.

"For Toby. I decided not to give up on the lad; I see the spark of belief in his eyes every time I see the hopeful stare he gives you. I don't know why, especially because you make him feel ashamed of it, but it's there, and it's almost as strong as yours was." His face was serious. Sarah could feel the emptiness in his voice, as if he were talking to some stranger. _But I'm not a stranger! _Sarah wanted to yell. _Remember our kiss? The dance? The way you held me?_ Suddenly she was frightened he'd leave her again.

"Please," She said moving towards him, "don't leave me." He didn't even flinch as she approached him, a desperation in her eyes that could melt any man. He would have caved any other day, but he needed to keep his distance from her.

"Sarah," He laughed a wicked and condescending laugh, "you once used the same tone on me when you were begging for your brother back. When will you learn it doesn't work on me?" A chill rose up her back as anger rose in her. How dare he mock her!

"I don't want you to leave, Jareth. I want my dreams back." Sarah said, her lips parted gently. Suddenly, she wasn't at work anymore in the afternoon, but she was in a dark and chilly underground fortress, the only lighting were candles that hung from the walls.

"Why? You have forsaken your dreams in both reality and even the dreams that took you away. You refused to believe me and refused my offer so long ago. You almost destroyed the Labyrinth, if it even exists anymore, but still it doesn't matter. Even if I wanted to take away your dreams, I couldn't. Dreams are the only thing in the universe only you have the control of." The words echoed chillingly in the cave like room. He looked down at her as if she were nothing to him. Sarah ignored him, even ignored what he said. All she knew was that it had been so long since she had last seen him and last had a dream. She looked around the dark room with awe. Water dripped from the dirty brick walls and a stream of water went down the center of the room. Then her gaze moved to Jareth. How handsome he was, especially when he was angry. She was amazed at how so long ago she was so afraid of him, afraid of that beauty. She took a step forward quieting him.

"Tell me how it works…"She finally whispered. "What is this place? I don't think it's all a dream anymore, just tell me how I can travel to so many different impossible places."

"You haven't figured it out by now?" His voice was loud and scary. If she were 15 again she would be frightened of his eyes, but she wasn't 15 anymore.

"No, I haven't." She said taking another step towards him. She met his gaze evenly, not intimidated by his height or his anger. "Please, just tell me." Her words became a whisper. He seemed to examine her for a short amount of time before turning away. Should he tell her? It might mean the end to everything, including him. His hand subconsciously reached for the warming pendant on his chest. His life, his past, his future…all at stake for the love of a woman who couldn't understand the truth. No mortal can stand the truth.

He turned back to face Sarah, a determined expression on her soft features. Her green eyes were a shade more brilliant. How she had changed since then! And yet, she was still the same Sarah inside. She had to be, because he was still there and the Labyrinth, though badly wounded, was intact. How many nights he had pondered over her, how could anyone feel strong emotions such as hate, love and passion for just one person?

"I will make a deal with you, Sarah." He said after a moment. Taking a step towards her put them so close he could see the dusty emerald glare surrounding the iris of her eye. How could she not know how enthralled he was by her?

"Yes…" She whispered in an almost seductive tone. Jareth could hear his heart beating quick beats but he restrained that rush of emotion and moved in even nearer. They weren't in the cellar anymore, but on a large ship. The ship had a golden mast and the water they were on was such a bold shade of blue Sarah believed she could have been on Neptune.

"Encourage Toby's imagination. Do not let it end. Remember this Sarah, they can take everything away from you, your love, your hope, your family, anything…but one thing that always stays yours, no matter what, is your imagination. What would this world be without it? How do you think anything was ever created? Imagination is what the world is built on, and with it comes a person's dreams." He looked up to the cool night sky before taking a breath. "With imagination comes beauty and…most importantly…life." Sarah had closed her eyes listening deeply to his words. Silently she prayed he wouldn't stop talking, his voice was soothing and crisp. It was chilly, and as he spoke she imagined herself wrapped up with him under a blanket with a fire beside them. Just as she thought it, there they were, lying on a bed, tangled into each other. A warm air kissed her naked body and Jareth was wearing nothing but his breeches and a ruffled shirt, opened widely to reveal his chest.

"Whoa…" It came out as more of a breath, but at that moment Sarah knew exactly what this place was and how it was able to change so rapidly.

"I suppose you have solved the mystery." He said beside her. She nodded slowly, and automatically her hand reached out to touch the pendant on his chest.

"Wherever I want to go I go…" She whispered. "I think of it and I'm there, I'd never noticed it before…so it is a dream?"

"No, Sarah. It is your world."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" The shrill yell made Sarah jump up in her seat quickly. "Falling asleep on the job! You're lucky I don't fire you on the spot! We could have had customers walk in!" Verna's face was crimson with anger.

"I'm so sorry, Verna. I don't know how it even happened, I was working and…"

"Enough of the ridiculous excuses. I want you to make up the hour you were sleeping while I was paying you!"

"Of course Verna…" Sarah mumbled, fighting the last bit of exhaustion away. How did she end up falling asleep? Verna pursued her lips, enhancing her bulldog features, and promptly turned around and strutted back to her office. Sarah sighed. _Great, just perfect, exactly what I needed…_Sarah thought. The phone started ringing and she quickly answered it.

"Verna Mead's office," She said automatically.

"Sarah? It's Toby!"

"Toby!" Sarah yelled excitedly at the first good news all day.

"Mom says hi." He said quickly, "And when are you coming up to visit again?"

"Um, I don't know Toby…I'll be really busy lately with the show and work…" She was genuinely sad about that. _At least you'll be too busy to wallow in pity over your lack of life_, the thought popped in her head, and instead of quickly shoving it out, she sighed.

"Well, how about I go there again! This time, we could go to a museum! Mom says its okay." He spoke so quickly Sarah had to stifle a laugh.

"Okay, am I supposed to pick you up?" She asked.

"No, mom'll give me a ride." Toby said. Sarah's frozen smile disappeared suddenly as the familiarly mysterious and intimidating Frank Freemont walked into the room.

"Thank you for calling Verna Mead." She quickly said before hanging up. That was her and Toby's queue that Verna was coming.

"Hello," She said, barely recognizing the voice as hers. Something about this man rubbed her the wrong way, yet he had an interesting glow of power about him.

"Hello, is Verna in?" He asked, not tearing his gaze away from her.

"Yes, she is. I'll call her now." Sarah said quickly.

"What is your name again?" He asked, making her hand freeze from rapidly dialing the code to Verna's office.

"I'm Sarah," She said with a casual smile. Her lips went dry, why was she so nervous? Then she knew why, she knew him somehow, but where from? She couldn't think with his eyes so strongly focused on her.

"That's a pretty name," He said with a flirty smile. She realized than that if she did know him from somewhere else, he didn't recognize her.

"Thank you," She said, returning his smile but with kindness instead of that seductiveness that lurked beneath his. How did she know him?

"Frank! I'm sorry did you wait long! I had no idea you were here!" The trance of frustration Sarah was under was broken as Verna's presence commanded the room and her beady eyes were angrily focused on Sarah.

"Hello Verna," Frank said with a devilish grin that made Sarah feel as if she were intruding. Verna returned it, than focused her glare back on Sarah.

"Sarah, please tell everyone I'm busy and don't take any calls…in fact, how about you just go home early today, hm?" Verna's voice was almost condescending, but Sarah ignored the cruelness in it and nodded before packing up her things.

"Shall we?" Frank asked her, motioning towards the hallway to her office.

"Yes," Verna said, and Frank followed her down the hall. Sarah left the office, happy for the day off, and rushed to her car before Verna changed her mind.

* * *

Verna didn't get far into the office before she felt the powerful grip of Frank's hand on her wrist to spin her around in an embrace. There was no romance with Frank, he wanted what he wanted and knew Verna would give it to him. He pushed his lips against hers almost painfully, completely unaware of how she pushed away from him.

"Frank…" Verna said impatiently, still meeting his lips.

"Hmm?" He murmured, tearing at her gray business skirt.

"Stop, I have bad news." She insisted. He pulled away and waited for her to quickly go ahead and say it so they could get down to business.

"Have a seat." She said, breaking the embrace and sitting on her side of the desk. Frank groaned in frustration but took a seat across from her.

"This could have waited, Verna…" Frank said, his eyes focused on his hands as they lit a cigarette.

"No, not this." She said. She relaxed in her chair and decided to let him calm down before telling him what she had been afraid to tell him for some time.

"There has been a breach in my business." She finally said, her hands crossed over each other and resting on her desk.

"A breach!" Frank asked incredulously. He laughed skeptically, but her sullen expression stayed in place.

"This has never happened before…you know I go through ever necessary precaution to be sure nothing of importance leaves."

"Well, what's happening?"

"The badge's are trailing me, waiting outside my office. They seem more curious and I know they're just trying to intimidate me, but still, how could they even consider me anything more than a regular woman? Something's not right here, Frank." She sighed before relaxing back into her seat.

"So in other words, we need to do the 3 week sit out?" Frank asked, still in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You don't come near my office and I close up shop, so to speak." She reached over and grabbed the cigarette from his hand and took a long drag, inhaling deeply before handing it back to him.

"And what about the rat?"

"It'll go back to where it belongs…in the gutter." Verna's smile was cruel, making Frank stifle a laugh.

"And the job?" Frank asked in a hushed tone.

"You know how it goes Frank. Just hold out for a little bit, 3 weeks is nothing." Verna made an indifferent motion and sipped the warm coffee that had been sitting on her desk. Frank groaned.

"You know I'm not a patient man, Verna." He said after inhaling more of the cigarette, "And besides, 3 weeks he'll be halfway into his next production, that's not the best timing for a hit."

"Shh!" Verna hushed him before abruptly standing up. She walked over to her window and roughly shut the blind, blocking out all light. "What did I tell you about being under breach! You wanna blow the whole operation?"

"You're just trying to avoid the question." Frank whispered taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Well, how big is the production?"

"Small, he wanted to join the theater that _discovered_ him." Frank said with a skeptical smile.

"Near here?"

"Yeah, right down the street at that lousy theater, Doodah's or something…"

"Dooley's? Oh, I took John to see _A Christmas Carol_ there, it was good. Aren't they doing _Romeo and Juliet _this year?"

"Does it matter?" Frank asked, an angry expression lining his face. He stood up and turned from Verna.

"This really fucks with all my plans, you know that Verna?"

"Yes…I know Frank…" Verna said soothingly, walking seductively towards him. Frank turned to face her face and a faint smile spread across his face. "Want me to make you feel better?" Her hand reached down to touch the bulge in his pants. If she lost Frank as a client today, she would lose many other high paying clients as well. That wouldn't do, and so, she had to do what she had to do. His eyes closed and his head went back.

"Might as well try." He said, and slammed the office door shut.

* * *

When she was a little girl, Cecille Devour had been told she was a girl with a future. From when she took ballet, jazz, and tap, to her hours upon hours of singing lessons and acting lessons. She even starred in a commercial when she was 13- "Look how my Ruby Mermaid can swim underwater! Her hair color changes from pink to blue!"

Her father had only wanted the best from her, and he did whatever necessary for his beautiful little girl. She wanted a cozy loft in Meadow Springs, Colorado, he made it happen. When she was 16 she asked for a jet-black Mercedes convertible, she got it right away. Her entire wardrobe was an assortment of designer wear and shoes, and she never wore the same thing twice, thanks to him. She begged him to let her change her last name so she could have a proper and impressive stage name, he complied easily. She wanted to star in a movie, he told her with just a few steps; she would be on the red carpet with all of the other A-listers.

So there she was, on the big black stage, a huge fake smile spread across her face at the director. All she could think of was how the director, Kelly White, had needed to get her chewed up, gross fingernails fixed and how cheap that box-dye 'do looked. She looked down at the audience, all nervous to audition next. She coolly grinned at them, a grin that told them, I hope you're ready for small parts, for I will be Juliet. Her confident expression faltered when she looked up to Mathew Deanly, the definition of sexy. He was looking at the script in his hand with a vexed expression.

As they performed the small scene, Cecile wanted desperately to catch a gaze of interest from his crystal blue eyes. A small applause came from the audience as she did a quick bow, a flirtatious giggle directed at Mathew, and then fluttered off the stage. All in all she did a good job, but she could never have compared to Sarah who was called up next. Sarah's performance erased Cecile's performance from the memories of all onlookers. Cecile couldn't compete with Sarah's real emotions, Sarah was Juliet, and she felt the feelings Juliet did during the scene. Cecile knew, even with her vanity, that she couldn't compete with that level of realness. But, what angered her most wasn't the surreal performance, but that enthralled expression painted on Mathew's face. Right at that moment Cecile knew she must destroy Sarah.

* * *

"Sarah, I'm so glad you came!" Sarah turned dizzily towards the man dressed in a red tight t-shirt and gray sweat-pants. His blue eyes were nice, and made most women freeze in place, but Sarah had seen eyes that could melt glaciers, could make a King fall to his knees and could freeze time and space. Where was she? She didn't even try to understand her surroundings, on a park bench with Mathew from her theater.

"Hello…Mathew…" Sarah said in a dazed tone, wondering how the name came so easily to her. She closed her eyes in exhaustion and when they opened, she was wearing a beautiful, elegant Elizabethan era dress, complete with smock, corset, farthingale, kirtle, forepart and partlet, covered with gown, sleeves and ruff. It was golden with red design and would make the Queen envious, and there ahead of her was her King. There Mathew stood, staring admiring to her, his love.

"A dance?" He petitioned, his hand elegantly placed before him. Gently she held it and followed him into the suddenly busy ballroom. Everyone looked as beautiful as statues, none seeming to notice Sarah, all in their own little worlds. Mathew was staring at her very passionately, she was starting to fall in place with everyone, completely in Mathew's own world. She moved along with her partner, but it felt so unreal. It was cold, and as she looked around her breath was caught, for the dancing gentlemen and ladies were one by one becoming golden statues. She looked fearfully up to Mathew whose expression told her he would be next to become a statue.

"Mathew?" She asked, completely confused by the whole situation. She looked up to a balcony and almost froze as she saw him, Jareth, a wicked grin on his handsome features and two beautiful women hanging on each arm. She closed her eyes again and the cold disappeared. When she opened her eyes, there she was in a small suburban home with 5 children staring up at her, all looking so unfamiliar it scared Sarah.

"Where's Daddy?" The youngest son asked, nearly 3 and blue eyes, just like Mathew's.

"Work…" Sarah said, looking around the room. Where was she? What was this?

"When's dinner?" Another child asked, all had blue eyes and brown hair, just like Mathew. All had a strange cruelness about them that scared Sarah, but they were her children! She ignored the negative feelings.

"It will be ready by 5, go downstairs now and play!" The children all complied, giving Sarah a mean look. The front door opened and in came Mathew, still handsome.

"You didn't even cook dinner yet!" He asked, a disbelieving smile on his face.

"I was just starting…" Sarah said, fear running through her. Her thought was cut off when she saw his ring missing, his ruffled hair, and the pink lip-gloss on his collar. She walked toward it like a zombie, a silent tear falling from her face, and gently rubbed it off. She didn't know why she wasn't yelling at the asshole, no she was completely stone-like. "Take it off and I'll put it in the wash dear."

"Did you even _try_ to look nice today?" He asked while removing his shirt. Sarah looked down at her messy clothes and didn't know how to respond. He scoffed calling her hopeless before picking up his beeping phone.

"Hi babe, I'll be there soon." He whispered into it, not even caring that Sarah was there watching. Suddenly, the daze began to fade and Sarah realized what was happening. Anger ran through her blood.

"How dare you! We have children!" She screamed, punching him in the chest. He pried her off of him easily, throwing her into the wall. She cried in pain and held the place on her head where it hurt, looking up at him in disbelief. The children came up the stairs, smiles on each of their faces, all looking exactly like their father. She began sobbing loudly, but only she heard it. Suddenly, she was all alone, in a black mist.

"I'm dreaming!" She cried, "This is a dream!" She looked around into the never-ending darkness and fear rose in her.

"You know what they say about dreams Sarah…" A voice said. "They almost always show how you truly feel about something, if you can't admit it to yourself." Sarah looked around but no one was there. She knew who the voice belonged to.

"Jareth…?" She asked, wiping her eyes. Suddenly he walked out from the abyss, a white cloak lined with fur around his neck and his eyes stopping her tears. Involuntarily she ran and hugged him tightly. Her hug on the surface was cloaked in desperation and longing, but inside it was so much more than that. She had never been more happy to see another person in her life. "Thank God you're here…" His body was frigid under her hold, but after what seemed like eternity, his arms wrapped around her body.

"I cannot control your dreams." He finally said, his voice muffled by her hair. She snuggled deeper in his chest, hugging tighter.

"I thought…I thought I was alone…" She said, looking up at him. How could she fear him as much as she loved him. His eyes showed weakness at this statement.

"You could never be alone, Sarah." He said after a moment, kissing her on the head. Her tears were suddenly gone, and she met her lips against his. Slowly at first, she kissed his unmoving lips, until finally they joined hers. The kiss became deep and passionate, the warmth of his tongue and heat of their breathing.

"Don't let me wake up." She whispered into his lips. "Don't ever let me wake up." He backed away from her, his hand moving underneath her chin.

"Sarah…" He said, his hoarse whisper rich with emotion.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him, her lips parted. An invitation to him, but one he could not accept. Not at this moment.

"There is so much you do not know…about me, about this world, about your world- "

"So teach me!" She interrupted. "Tell me what to know and I will learn!" Her hand reached up to touch his face. "I don't want to lose this." She brought her lips to his again, this time the kiss was strong, bold and new to both of them.

"You can't keep both worlds, Sarah."

The warmth from the sun was a soothing wake-up for Sarah. She yawned and stretched, making her legs reach their full length and then rolled over on her stomach, clutching her pillow tightly to her. She sighed and rubbed her lips, still moist from kisses, against the softness of her pillow. She wanted to fall back asleep and see him again. Jareth, he was everything she could ever want in a man, and yet he wasn't man. What was he?

Still partially in her dreamy state, she shuffled into the kitchen and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee. It seemed to smell more beautiful than usual. She smiled before taking a seat and sipping daintily from the cup. She missed him already. When her phone rang, she stood and calmly walked to, half expecting it to be Toby.

"Hi Babe, are we still on for today?" The voice scared her as she recognized it. Mathew Deanly.

"Ah…yes, sure. What time again? 6?" She regained her posture and cleared her throat. She decided that it was only a silly dream and she couldn't be afraid of her costar.

"Sure, meet me at Café Latte, it's over on 5th and Park." Sarah agreed and hung up, quickly rushing into the shower to get ready for work. She put on a cashmere sweater and black dress-up pants before rushing out the door.

* * *

"LOSER!" The sneers and laughter seemed to surround Toby. Defeated, he wiped his nose along with a few tears and decided to try and squeeze his way out of the tightly packed circle.

"Are you going to use your magical powers?"

"Yeah! Are you gonna use your wand! Or your sword!"

"He doesn't even have a sword!"

"It's just a fucking stick!" All the children were laughing maniacally. They pushed him back into the center of the circle. From the circle came Levi Sanders, the tallest kid in the grade and leader of the pack that surrounded Toby. Everyone hushed as Levi took a step towards him with a big wad of green gum in his mouth.

"Dara's my girlfriend, so stop looking at her all the time, you loser!" And with that, he spit the gum out and it landed, a wet and messy clump on the side of Toby's face. Toby started crying more loudly, humiliated by the laughing and jeering of every student nearby. "Let's go guys. He's not even worth my time." Then, he grabbed Toby's glasses and threw them into the bushes before walking away, followed by all his friends.

Toby sniffled, wiping at his face again. He wiped the gum off of his face and stayed sitting on the pavement.

"These are yours?" Toby looked up to see her, dark curls and big brown eyes. When she smiled her dimples showed perfectly. Toby was mesmerized. His gaze followed down to the glasses in her hand, a crack down the middle of the left lens.

"Hi…hi Dara." He said. He shakily reached for the glasses and cleaned them off on his shirt.

"Are you okay?" She asked, bending down to his level.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Toby, your all dirty." She said, wiping away dirt from his face.

"Yeah…" He said dumbly. He stood up, dusted himself off and decided it was best to just walk away.

"Hey!" She called after him, "Wanna go for a walk?" And with an excited smile, Toby and her walked all the way home together.

* * *

"It was pretty much like every other day…" Sarah said with a sigh. "Just sat around all day and worked."

"I can't believe someone with as much talent as you works as a secretary to a travel agency!" He laughed, sipping his water. Sarah tried not to be offended.

"Yes, I know…I'm not exactly living up to my full potential, but it's stable and I'm scared if I leave it I won't find a job."

"Are you kidding! With your talent you could go to the big screen! And you have the look for it too!" He laughed again.

"Well, I would love for that. It has always been a dream of mine, to be an actress like my mother…" She grabbed her chi tea and drank, not noticing the close watch from Mathew.

"Well, you could do it. I just want you to know that." He smiled his charming smile again.

"Thank you come again." Said the blonde waitress with never-ending legs. Mathew winked at her and she smiled, but Sarah didn't notice, she was digging in her purse for her wallet.

"I'll take care of this." He said with a smile. Inside was the waitresses phone number and he slipped it carelessly into his shirt pocket before putting the money in the small leather folder. He smiled kindly at the oblivious Sarah and she grabbed her belongings. Until 9 o clock they stayed up practicing the familiar lines, but she never got caught up in the moment like last time. After a few yawns and a quick goodbye, Mathew left Sarah alone to her apartment, and boy did she ever feel alone.

She walked around wondering what she could do. It was 9 o'clock and she was an adult, shouldn't she be out drinking cocktails with friends? Surely anything but sitting in her apartment. She laid down on the couch and watched reruns of Three's Company until she fell asleep.

* * *

Cecile rolled over, wrapping her arm and leg over the man sleeping next to her in the bed. She let her hand wander over his perfect chest, the beautiful muscles and broad shoulders, until they found a place over where his heart was, if he had one. That was what she loved about Mathew, he was so much like her.

She let the gentle hum of his breathing lull her into a calm state before realizing something. His phone! She quickly but quietly reached over her sleeping friend, holding her breath, to grab it. She didn't anticipate the keys that rested near them to jangle as she moved the phone away, but Mathew didn't stir, so she opened the cell-phone with confidence from the victory. A lot of texts from random people, but what troubled her most was the outgoing calls, about 8 of them were directed to a contact under the name, "Juliet".

Her heart raced as she knew, but desperately didn't want to accept, the fact that Mathew called Sarah 8 times today, and Sarah never called him. She skimmed down past all the calls she made to him and felt her blood boil. How dare Sarah make her seem like such a needy woman! She wouldn't let this slide. With quick thumbs, she edited the "Juliet" contact and changed the number to her pay-as-you-go cell-phone. Every time he called she would be sure to answer and hang up.

As she slid over him to place the cell-phone back, she gasped as his hand quickly reached up and grabbed her wrist. She froze and a small squeak came out, but he seemed to not notice what she was doing.

"Already?" He asked, a twisted smile on his face, which even in the dark looked like a Greek god.

"Oh baby, you ruined the surprise! I was gonna wake you up in the way you like it!" She whispered. He groaned in disappointment.

"Close your eyes." She whispered, and as he complied she finished setting down the phone before sliding underneath the sheets to wake him up in the way of his choice.

* * *

"A lot of people create worlds to escape, some are just places they close their eyes and imagine, other times respite only comes to you in dreams. It is not about the level of your hardships, really, just the strength of your imagination." His voice was as soft as velvet and just as comforting. The sound of rain hitting against the rooftop was soothing, just as the warmth coming from the fireplace.

"So I created a world? My own personal world? Sounds like a dream." She sighed. Her face was dimly lit by the fire and her green eyes were aflame, a sparkling emerald that would make any mortal catch their breath. Jareth almost did just that.

"Well, that is the scary part Sarah. It is a dream. A dreamland, you could call it, but sometimes, it is not easy to go back to reality."

"But what does reality have that I could possibly want?" She asked, popping a grape into her mouth, "This is the most perfect place in the universe…"

"Sarah, have you already forgotten the person who means more to you than all your dreams, hopes and wishes?" Jareth's voice became hard and serious. Sarah closed her eyes, deep in thought at who this mysterious person was. Then, it came to her, the silly smile, shining eyes covered with glasses and that hilarious laugh. The person who understood her more than anyone else in the world.

"Toby…" She said, her voice a whisper. The rain on the roof ceased, and the glow from the fire vanquished leaving Sarah all alone in the darkness. Before her eyes her surroundings changed and she was in an open and bright palace. It was made of old stone and had strange design patterns that almost looked like hieroglyphics.

"Am I in Egypt?" She asked. Jareth appeared, looking God-like as usual, with his extremely ruffled shirt, black velvet cloak, tight leather breeches and his hair, as usual, extremely unique in its length and design. His laugh was hearty and made Sarah blush, feeling like an ignorant child.

"No, Sarah, you are in one of the most powerful and forgotten empires, lost in history. The Desituto Empire, destroyed before Cortes or any other conquistador ever entered the area, was the most intelligent and intimidating of all empires. They were the true astrologers of the time. The Aztec civilization learned all they knew from the Desituto, but that is not the true interesting story." As usual, when Jareth spoke, Sarah was mesmerized by his voice, the enticing lips, the overwhelming hypnotic eyes and his casual personality as he showed her the palace of a forgotten city.

"Jareth," She said taking a step towards him, "Am I sleeping?" He met her eyes quickly but they switched back to a design on a golden column. It was engraved and had 3 human figures looking up at the stars. His gloved hand gently traced the design.

"They believed stars told them everything there was to know about everything. The stars were the Gods, including the sun, Helionotus, who controlled life during the day. There was a Prince named Lanut, one of the worse evil tyrants. He would kill anyone that looked at him wrong, including his wife, children and mother, who he believed had evil inside her."

"Is this his palace?"

"No, his daughter's, Manitsia. She was said to have been the daughter of the stars, as her father Lanut told people. She had dark eyes, it was said they held all truth, and she was seen as wise, very rare for a woman of that time. She was only allowed to love him, her father, Lanut. But, she was defiant, refusing to succumb to her father. She said the stars did not permit such an arrangement. The truth was, she was in love with a warrior named Ferotis, who was said to be strong just as he was brave, and held as a trophy, he brought back many prisoners."

"It feels so alive." Sarah whispered as wind kissed her cheeks and played with her long hair.

"They decided to run away, she was pregnant with his child and it would surely mean death to both of them."

"Did they get away?" Sarah asked stepping towards him. The sun made his eyes shimmer.

"True love rarely conquers in reality. Only in dreams do they meet the potential." The words rang true to Sarah who closed her eyes and let the wind play with her hair.

"So they didn't escape?"

"They sacrificed themselves. Together they jumped off the highest canyon, and it is said it created an explosion as they flew up into the sky becoming part of the sky. Because of this, the canyon grew ten times in width and size. Today we call it the Grand Canyon, but then it was called uw-et-si-uga, The Canyon of Dreams."

"The Canyon of Dreams? Did my imagination create this?"

"No," His eyes seemed to spark full of emotion, "mine did. But, from the true events."

"Jareth, what happened to the Labyrinth?"  
"Want to know why I showed you this place?"  
"Jareth! Why do you keep ignoring my questions?" Sarah was beginning to feel frustrated.

"I cannot keep reassuring you of real and fiction, but I can tell you that every gift has a curse, and that curse depends on what the gift is. Until you can truly see the gift handed to you, it is a curse, but once you realize what you have and grasp it…" Jareth's gloved hand reached for Sarah's face, so young and pure and yet so troubled, "It is a curse to lose it."

"I don't understand."

"You will not see me for a while. I can no longer be selfish." A faint smile reached his lips, but his eyes remained cold and unfamiliar. "Live life in reality, for it is unpredictable and new, and the good times always make up for the bad ones."

"When will I see you again?" Sarah asked, hating herself for how weak her voice sounded. How needy, how desperate, but she couldn't deny her feelings and fear was the most profound emotion controlling all her thoughts and words.

"I couldn't say. Just encourage Toby, please. I have learned a long time ago, it is not just mothers and fathers that I'm up against, it's the world, your world, that tells you imagination needs to be cut off at a certain age. Make believe, pretending, imagination…stowed away in the back of all our minds. We should be mature. Encourage him Sarah, his imagination is almost as strong as yours was." He smiled and put his hand underneath her chin. "Until we meet again."

"And if I need you? If I need you more than anything, if I'm scared or alone? Where will you be?"

"Call for the Goblin King." He said, and then laughed, that raspy and heartfelt life that awoke Sarah, making her jump up in her bed. A strange annoying sound came from her living room. Just as she was yawning, she realized what the sound was, someone was rattling on her front door. Someone was trying to break in!


	8. Chapter 8 What is Real?

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

&&*Authors Note- Sorry about the lengthy periods of time between each chapter. Trying to make more time to work on this. :)

THANKS again to the people who are paying attention and helping me to fix juvenile mistakes. The new chapter should be here by next Friday, wait up for it!

* * *

Chapter 8- What is Real?

I can still taste the cigarette on my breath as I walk casually to her door. I must have smoked an entire pack in the last hour, but fuck it, just get in, get out and get going. Mama Verna insisted I wait until the next day, when Sarah was at work, but I knew the Badges would be waiting. This is the perfect time to get the information I need, when no one expects it.

The loft looks just like a single woman's loft should look. It smells like a woman, seductive and sweet. As I fuck around with the door knob this is the thought that hits me. Of course she locked the door, a single, beautiful girl all alone. I pause from breaking the lock as I imagine her laying in bed, in the dark, all alone. I get hard just thinking about it, that nice ass and those big tits, curled up in the blankets, not expecting a nightly visitor. Just put the pillow over her face and she would never know that the man who ruined her life is a man she saw and will keep seeing for some time.

I try to stay quiet as I fool around with the picks. All I can hear is the quick thrusts of my heartbeat and the steady sound of my breathing. Picking locks reminds me of when I was still a hoodlum, breaking into stores and houses to steal random shit that I didn't even need. It reminds me of Maurice, my friend who taught me how to do it. "It takes you ten times longer than it takes anyone I know, Frankie!" He'd yell as I sat by the door in a pool of sweat picking locks. Okay, so it takes me longer than most people, at least I get the job done. I smile as I hear the click, the green light to open the door. Just as I'm turning the knob I hear her voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Fucking bitch. How the hell did she hear me? I let out a breath wanting to punch the wall. I let go of the knob and consider jumping in, knocking her out and getting what I need, but I didn't think to bring a mask.

"Fuck." I whisper under my breath. I turn and like a bandit, run the hell out of there. Verna's not gonna be happy about this, but I didn't need that 25% discount anyways. She could have gotten any of her goons to do this low-key job, but she asked me. It shows she trusts me more than any of them.

As I drive away I consider the possibility of her being a rat. Verna is convinced it's not her, it's one of her quick-time goons, but I think it's that girl. Sarah, one of the hottest girls I've ever seen, playing so innocent. It's the quiet ones you need to look out for. All I know is if it is her, if she is the rat, I will personally take care of her. She delayed my hit 3 weeks from the planned date. Hope he appreciates them, because when I do get him back, it will hurt him. I don't give a fuck if he's my brother, he shouldn't have stolen Candy from me.

* * *

Cecile's plans completely backfired. Every time Mathew called Sarah and she didn't answer, or worse answered and hung up, Mathew became even more determined to get a hold of her. She liked him, she had to have! Maybe she knew he got that waitresses number, or worse, she didn't believe that that call wasn't from his mother, but from some girl he met at Club Dress the night before. No, because if she did notice it, then she didn't say anything and acted completely oblivious, and that just wasn't realistic…right?

For hours he contemplated walking over to her house because he couldn't find his script and thought he might have left it there. But if she didn't believe him? He always had the upper hand, and this new and inexperienced feeling was annoying just as it was exciting. Who was Sarah? She was so mysterious, so intelligent and most importantly, so talented. Most girls would be calling him right now!

With this thought, he grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes before jumping in his car to go to Sarah's. He was one of the most successful actors on Broadway, he was the most handsome, and he wasn't going to let some broad screw with his head. On his way to her house he almost changed his mind and turned around, but he decided against it. As he walked to the tan loft the smell of vanilla and laundry detergent hit him.

"I think I might have left my script here last night, I'll just pick it up and then go." He said quickly after he knocked, not even looking at who opened the door. When he looked down and saw a small boy with glasses and a funny smile staring up at him with a silly expression and flour on the side of his face he was surprised.

"Toby, is it the-" Sarah walked toward the silent boy who held the door open and froze when she saw Mathew.

"Sorry, I just came to see if I left my script here last night…" He said looking up to see Sarah, her face glowing with happiness.

"We're baking cookies!" Toby said in a childlike way, that silly smile still plastered on his small and adorable features.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you…" Mathew said dumbly. He looked down at Toby and smiled. "Peanut butter cookies?" He asked, wiping the flour from the small boys face.

"No, close! M&M cookies! Come in!" Toby grabbed Mathew's hand and dragged him into the small kitchen. Sarah only laughed and followed after them.

"The pizza man should be here any minute…" She said with a smile. She was frazzled by the unexpected visit and tried to flatten the loose curls that hung from her face away from the pony-tail.

"Cookies and a pizza?" Mathew asked.

"Don't forget," Toby yelled running and grabbing a movie case from his bag, "_THE IRON GIANT!"_ He hugged the movie against his chest and then passed it along to Mathew who read the case.

"Sounds like a fun night. I really should be going though, I don't want to intrude." He looked down at the small boy as a cue to invite him for the night.

"Well, it would be much more fun if we had another person!" Toby said with a smile. A knock was heard on the door and Toby ran with the money in his hand yelling, "I got it! I got it!".

"It's my little brother…" Sarah said, gently crossing her arms.

"Well, unless you had him when you were around 12, that's what I would assume." He said with a charming smile. Sarah felt warmth hit her cheeks and she finished putting the tray into the stove, not feeling his watch as she bent over to insert it.

"Here they are!" Toby called running in with the pizza box. He dumped it on the counter before popping it open. "Yum!" The aroma quickly filled the air.

As they all sat around the TV, eating pizza and drinking soda, Sarah couldn't help but realize how reality wasn't always bad. In fact, sometimes it was amazing. Moments like these made up for all the bad and lonely ones. Maybe that's what Jareth meant.

* * *

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand," He said, closing the space between himself and Sarah, "This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this; My lips," He brought his hand up to lightly touch his lips, "two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." His voice was enthralling, the audience clung to every word.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much," Sarah said, the innocence she already had brought alive as she became Juliet, "Which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm," She brought her hand up to Mathew's, "is holy palmers' kiss." Even the audience, which consisted of the director and other people who were running the production, could feel the connection between the two actors. As they continued the scene everyone was impressed by the way they became swept up in their characters.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He said the words seductively and Sarah seemed faint as he slowly reached down and lay his lips gently on top of hers.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." She whispered, obviously flustered from the intimate kiss.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!" And with this he reached down and kissed her again, two more times.

"You…kiss by the book." She finally said.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Cecile said, entering the stage. To her credit, she did seem to feel exactly how the nurse felt.

"Bravo! Perfect! Keep it all exactly like that!" Kelly White yelled, clapping her thin hands together in excitement. "Except Mathew, lean in closer to her face more often, the audience loves that sexual tension! And Cecile, remember you are an ally to Juliet, not an enemy! Try to remember that next time we go over the scenes!"

"Mrs. White," Cecile called from the stage, almost reaching her boiling point in anger. "I believe, and I mean this with no disrespect, but Juliet should be more afraid of kissing Romeo." Her brown eyes were almost icy in cruelty and intimidation,

"Well, I'll have to look on that, I think the amount of innocence and excitement somehow overpower that fear. Anyways, everyone, good job today!" Everyone smiled, including the man who played Benvolio, who clapped his hands together and jumped up and down in excitement.

"See you all next Friday, and remember, after that rehearsals begin 3 times a week, so work your plans around it. Bye everyone!" While she was speaking she was collecting her coat and purse and everyone else had begun to collect their belongings.

"Hey Sarah," Mathew said running up to her, "Are we still on for Tuesday?" Cecile who was sliding on her coat and watching very intently wanted to run over and pull out Sarah's hair. What an idiot, thinking that Mathew really liked her! Of course he didn't, he never liked any girl for more than a couple weeks. But something had been bothering Cecile for a long time, and that was the fact that Mathew wasn't returning his calls, wasn't even hitting on other cast members lately. Was it possible for him to actually like Sarah?

"Sure, and Toby says thank you for that little action figure."

"No problem, God, it's getting cold out there, huh?" He asked, slipping his coat on.

"I can't believe the performing night is only a month away!" She laughed. Her laugh is like a drug, Mathew thought while staring at her, I can't get enough of it.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said, giving her a quick but meaningful hug. Sarah watched as he ran out the door and while grabbing her purse had the strange feeling that she was being watched. As she turned she saw two narrowed eyes focused in on her.

"Good job today, Cecile." She said. Her voice was cool and collected, not in any way betraying her emotions.

"Sarah, right?" Cecile asked condensendingly. She seemed indifferent almost. "Yeah you did good too, but maybe you should add a little more emotion to your performance. I'm being honest when I say your performance during casting was way more intense than it is now. Work on that."

"Thank you," Sarah said, not letting on how the words stung her. "Ill keep it in mind." She swept from the auditorium feeling offended, but she knew Cecile by reputation and her mind told her not to fret about it.

* * *

"You…WHAT?" Verna screamed so loudly that Sarah, who was in the next room, jumped. "Are you incapable of even the slightest COMMON SENSE?"

"Relax, Verna," Frank sighed from the other side of the phone, "Badges are patrolling not only your house, but Sarah's also. If I went there when she was gone, not only would they know something was up, but the game would be over."

"They're patrolling her street, too?" She whispered the question into the phone.

"Yes,"

"I told you so! There is no way Sarah is the rat, she doesn't even have the balls to talk back to me, let alone talk to the Badges. Now I know it's a goon! I'll see you later." Verna hung up quickly and rushed into the lobby, where Sarah sat quietly behind her desk typing up some phony letter to a Mr. Marks.

"Have you filed the Henderson's report yet? I don't want a law suit on my hands."

"Yes Verna, I did it this morning." Sarah said, her eyes glued to the screen as her fingers moved in quick pings on the keys. Verna smiled down at Sarah. How could she ever think anyone as pathetic and cowardly as her could single-handedly ruin an entire corporation with customers such as the mafia, white collar idiots, social rejects and desperate socialites? She just did a slow nod and then turned to walk back in her office. Sarah looked up and shrugged at her boss, who she had noticed, was acting very strange lately.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Williams, my name is Doctor Fredrikson."

"Thank you so much for seeing me on such short notice, Doctor, but me and Mr. Williams are very worried about our son."

"No need for worry, there are plenty of children with the same problem. Sit down." He motioned to the dark blue seat across from his leather computer chair. She said down right away, noticing the class of the office with its potted plants and colorful paintings. She could see how patients would automatically feel comfortable in such a cozy room, the powder blue walls relaxed her so much she could have fallen asleep.

"I have already evaluated your son," He said before clearing his throat. Slowly he reached for his reading glasses and put them on, reading briefly the chart before him.

"Is it serious?" She asked, sitting erect in her seat. "He truly believes he sees what he does!"

"Now, now Mrs. Williams, as I have said before this is a common occurrence. Imaginary friends are completely natural."

"Yes but the same one for this long? And he really is convinced that there is another person there! And, he is always playing make-believe and…and…and yesterday! Yesterday I saw him karate kicking the air and talking to himself! He's almost 10 years old, surely this isn't normal!" At seeing the very vexed and young Mrs Williams worry herself, Dr. Fredrick only frowned, clearing his throat again. His eyeglasses rested at the tip of his nose and his long bony fingers folded on his lap.

"Children often…repeat things they've seen. Let me tell you something, movies, books, the internet and oral stories are the cause of it all. Movies and books are as dangerous as they are amusing to us, because children don't know the boundary between reality and fiction. Think of this, when you are sleeping everything you see is fictitious, but you wake up, and that obvious boundary lets us know when dreaming ends and reality begins. Children understand that because it is so different, but movies…well, it's another story. Normally I would tell parents such as yourself, to shut off the TV for awhile-

"But Toby rarely watched TV! In fact, he's outside so much talking to himself I try to get him to come inside!"

"Well, as I was about to say, because his condition is more serious I have a better antidote. We have a special program for children like Toby who can't decipher reality from fiction, and it is a small and comfortable place called Hockley Principle, they have a program they have been running for years now for children called the Anderson Program. They do fun activities and learn to have fun without imaginary friends and the nonsense of make-believe." His voice was slow and she was hooked onto each word with sufficient interest and extreme curiosity.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." She said looking down at the tip of her high-heeled shoe as it wiggled with thoughts of a free couple of weeks with her and her husband, dates and romantic strolls. It would be just what she needed, especially when her and Mr. Williams were having some troubles recently.

"Yes, it begins next Tuesday and he will be back after 2 and a half weeks. Shall I have the papers sent to you for signing?"

"Yes," She said while grabbing her purse.

"Well it was nice to meet you," He said, a new and unfamiliar edge toning his voice, "and I can not wait to see Toby turning into a mature young man, ready for education and a place in society." A dark smile crossed his lips, but it was not noticed as she gathered what was left of her belongings, gave appreciation and headed out the office door.

* * *

"Inspiration rarely comes to people. The time it is at its peak is a time of suffrage and strife, almost like a way to repay the person who is facing difficulties, by giving them the gift of mind." In one gloved hand lay a strange fruit, and in the other, his riding crop dangled. His eyes stayed on the fruit before him and a pained expression lined his face, an expression only few would notice because his façade never let anyone inside to see his true emotions. As he watched the motionless fruit he imagined Sarah, when she bit into it. Her eyes, how they glowed when he talked of the nymph and her love. How he missed her.

"Yeah, well life blows." Toby said under his breath. His jaw rested in his small hands and his face was streaked with tears.

"You will see Dara when you come back."

"I don't want to leave!" Toby almost yelled. Jareth suddenly sat up, his back alert and his before apathetic face expressing an intense one.

"Why is that, Toby." He said, his tone demanding and almost frightening. Toby looked up as if he did not know the answer. Finally after a moment, he just shrugged. Jareth slumped back against the tree.

"Don't you have fun playing make-believe?"

"Yeah, but maybe they're right. Maybe I should just stop and become a young man instead of playing things that aren't even real." He closed his eyes and sighed, imagining a life without his pretending and make-believe. When he opened them, his surroundings had changed and he was in a dusty, sandy street. Wooden, old fashioned buildings stood and horses were scattered along them, tied to bars by ropes. A peddler was walking down the street with an array of goods, but passed Toby as if he didn't bother. Toby almost yelped in surprise as he realized he was in another world, another time and he was another person. He looked down to the worn star on his collared shirt that said 'Sheriff'.

"One of these things again!"

"Would you call this not real?" Jareth asked, ignoring Toby's question. Toby looked around at the passing people and the buildings. He felt a black horse beside him and petted its snout.

"Hey!" He called to a passing man.

"Yes, sheriff?" The man asked, quickly stopping his walk and rushing to his sheriff.

"Better not be no monkey business at the saloon t'night, ya hear me?" He asked in the best Southern accent he could muster.

"Course not, sheriff, ya comin' down? They have your table up and e'rything." The man said, scratching his head.

"Maybe later, have to deal with some pests first." He let his hand feel the gun down on his waist were a revolver sat.

"Okay Sheriff, have a mighty nice day." And he walked off. Toby started laughing, giggling so hard he nearly fell to the floor. Jareth smiled looking down at the happy boy, the happiest he'd seen him in a long time and felt a growing warmth in his pendent.

"That was so much fun!" Toby finally said. "I wanna stay here for a while!" He ran around, talked to a few more people and even rode a horse before running to Jareth.

"This is the funnest day of my life!" And as soon as he said it, he imagined Sarah's voice saying, "most fun. This is the most fun day of your life Toby." He frowned suddenly and wished he could see her.

A loud female cry was heard and it broke Toby from his train of thought. He turned abruptly to see Dara, clad in an old time dress that was long, unrevealing and had a lace collar, being carried roughly down the street by Levi Sanders, dressed in the proper cowboy attire.

"Help me!" She cried, beating her fists on his back as he carried her over his shoulder like a bag of grain.

"Stop! Right now!" Toby yelled with all of his might. Levi stopped in front of him and started laughing. A group began surrounding them, watching them with curiousity.

"Dara's my girlfriend, think that gives me grounds to do whatever I want, Sheriff." He spit out his tobacco and it hit Toby's boot. Hushed whisper and gasps came from the crowd.

"Drop the lady, fella, no need for no one to get hurt." He moved his hand to the gun at his side.

"Whatever ya say Sheriff." Levi said with an evil smile. He threw her off of his shoulder where she fell hard against the floor. She began to cry loudly, holding her head.

"I think ya'll learn to regret that, Sanders." Toby said, pulling out his gun. "You're gonna half ta come to jail." A few men helped haul the raging and pushing man into his cell where Toby quickly locked it.

"My hero!" Dara yelled, and ran to Toby. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is the best day of my life!" Toby yelled as everyone cheered for him, all of them looked like the boys that were surrounding him the day of him and Levi's fight.

"This isn't real?" Jareth asked him again. Toby looked around suddenly, seeing all the familiar faces.

"No." He finally whispered. "No, this isn't real." And just like that, everything disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9 The Heart of All That is Good

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 9—The Heart of All That's Good

"Will you meet up with me later?" Sarah asked pouting her lips.

"Of course baby," Mathew Deanly said, a rueful smile on his face, "I'm sorry to have to study this next script."

"It's okay," She smiled. She looked around her at the night sky and felt happy. Really happy, for the first time in months. The stars seemed to glow more brightly and the streets were lit dimly, lighting a path for her and Mathew.

"I promise I'll be over later." He kissed her cheek. The kiss moved to her lips, and she returned it. That was the farthest it had ever got. Sarah smiled, taking in her handsome boyfriend with his charming wits and carefree smile.

"I'll miss you." She said, a sad smile on her face.

"I'll miss you too," He snuggled in closer. Their breath hung in the cold air as she kissed him back, "Bye babe."

Sarah left and walked back to the car, turning once to see him enter up to his apartment. She ignored that feeling in her stomach that said something was missing. When she looked up at the sky again, she swore she saw the constellation of Silon and Reneard.

"Took you long enough," The seductive whisper came from the dark room. He threw his keys to the nearby end table and they made a clang. He loosened his shirt and walked forward with a smile on his face.

"Sorry babe," Mathew said, "Takes forever to say goodbye."

"Well come here! I've been waiting for you," Cecile said, her voice a whiny one. He only chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and socks. Soon they were together, kissing and rolling. He didn't exactly love Cecile, but they were so alike. Both were cruel, manipulative and rich. Both hurt people to get to the top. After they were done they laid next to each other, both sweaty and panting.

"That was great," He laughed. Cecile sat up, lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Better than sex with that dumb girl?" She asked.

"No, she doesn't give out. I don't even think she ever has." He answered, reaching for the cigarette in Cecile's hand. She pulled the cigarette away and seemed deep in thought.

"You mean…she's a virgin?"

"I'm pretty sure." He reached forward to grab the cigarette again, this time she gave it to him. She threw her head back and started laughing, but knew that Mathew definitely noticed that short lapse of confidence. He knew exactly what she was thinking, if they weren't fucking than why was he constantly spending time with her? What was he getting out of it? He himself didn't know and so was relieved when she didn't ask. He took a few drags from the cigarette before getting up and walking casually to the bathroom.

"I have to get going."

"You're going to meet up with her again, aren't you?"

"Yep, told her I would…even though I think I'd rather stay here and go for another round."

"What's stopping you?" Cecile asked, standing and walking over to Mathew, who was sliding on his coat. Her hand reached down to his bulge and she smiled up at him.

"C'mon Cecile…I got to go." He said.

"Don't leave me, baby." She whispered into his ear, rubbing him more.

"Cecile, I need to go, stop." He impatiently pushed away her hands.

"You make me feel like shit, you know that? Leaving me after we make love to hang out with that little virgin."

"You're a good lay, Cecile, that's where it ends." This time his face had a new smile on it, a cruel and frightening one. He was getting pleasure from her anguish.

"Fuck you. Fuck you Matt." She started hitting his chest but he only calmly moved her small fists away. "She doesn't know who you are! Once she sees who you really are she'll run for the hills!" She tried again to shove at him, her voice was choking up, but she would never forgive herself if he saw her cry.

"Shut the fuck up, shut up." He yelled at her. "You're just a dumb whore!"

"Wait til she knows the real fucked up you! Wait til she knows about us!" She started laughing maniacally but it ended abruptly with a loud slap that seemed to echo throughout the room. She was on the floor holding her stinging cheek and tried to clear her vision as spots covered everything. She began sobbing looking up at Matt who only had a smile on her face. He brought his face to hers, and when she tried to move away in fear, he pulled her hair, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"You tell her one thing and I swear to God I will kill you. You're gonna keep your mouth shut, do you know why, whore? Do you know why!?" She only cried as a response so he pulled her hair harder. He was practically seething in anger. "Do you fucking know why!?"

"No!" She cried, trying to pull away. He tugged again. "No!"

"Because I love Sarah, and no way a whore like you will get in the way. Are we clear?"

"Yes!" She said as he pulled on her hair a few more times. She couldn't stop the convulsions as her body shook with her uncontrollable tears. He stood up, exhaled, put a smile on and walked to the door. She was still holding onto her cheek sobbing.

"Same goes for your father. He hears a word of this and it's bye bye Daddy." He laughed as she closed her eyes while crying. "I meant what I said Cecile…you are a good lay. I'll be calling you soon." And with that he closed the door and left.

* * *

"You'll be happy to know we found the rat." Verna said, her hands crossed over themselves. "The hit will be 2 weeks from now, as scheduled."

"Well, who was it?"

"I can't tell a customer, even one as trusted as you." Verna pursued her lips. Frank laughed to himself and pulled his hand through his hair.

"Quit with the bullshit Verna. How did you figure it out?"

"Weston told me he had suspicions about another goon, one that was recently hired. I did some looking up and it turns out he was being not only followed but also protected by the Badge's."

"No shit..." Frank said under his breath.

"As to not make my company more under suspicion, I had a few friends that owed me a favor let's say…convince the goon to change his mind. He did and ended up killing himself."

"How did he kill himself?"

"Threw himself off a balcony." Verna said, her expression staying serious.

"Oh did he?" Frank laughed. "And how are you sure they believed this."

"He wrote a note first I guess…I don't know what it said exactly…something along the lines of being a lying coward…it's not like I told them what to make him write." She smiled.

"So the hit remains, I have been very patient."

"Yes I know, thanks for that."

"We'll be following him around in the next week to study his habits."

"Look, before he dies though, I want him to read a personal letter."

"Suit yourself, have it by next week."

"Thanks Momma Verna." He said. He stood, kissed her on the cheek and left with a smile on his face.

* * *

"So what have we learned today, children." A child with a raised hand was motioned to speak. The child, named Nat, was missing his front teeth and so had a lisp that made him endearing to any adult.

"There is no such thing as fairies, talking animals, goblins, trolls, witches or any other creature that you read in fable stories."

"Wow, good job Nat, you just summed up our whole lesson." The teacher said with a smile on his face.

"What about Santa Claus?" The small voice came from the back of the room and every head turned in curiosity to see the child who had enough courage to ask such a ridiculous question.

"What's your name again?" The teacher asked, his smile faded.

"Toby." The boy said. His glasses had a crack on them and on the knees of his jeans there were grass stains. The teacher, a nearly 50-year-old man with thin glasses and a gray polo, gave a disapproving glare.

"Well Toby, as I explained in yesterdays speech, Santa Claus isn't a real person, but really just the mood of Christmas. It's really just an analogy for the jolly spirit and to make children behave. Does this answer your question?" Every student looked with wonder at Toby who nodded, though he truly didn't understand. He wanted to ask what an analogy was, but didn't want to be considered stupid to the rest of the class.

* * *

The Labyrinth was dying.

At least, what was left of it. It was cold, covered in snow and the once tall and sturdy walls had cracks and were starting to crumble. The Labyrinths intricate and impossible design was becoming pathetic and gray. The sky was dim, barely anyone in sight, and to make matters worse, the castle was becoming only a worn tower, covered in snow and dirt. The Labyrinth used to be unfair, sure, but it had always been fun and silly also, always almost sparkled and had that charm that made you never want to leave. Now it was dull.

To make matters worse, creatures were dying. Fairies were lying gray and dead on sunken, dead flowers and Fireys were cuddled together by a dying fire, coughing and almost crying together as they watched their world die. Didymus and Ambrosius were still optimistic, Didymus believed he could save the Labyrinth, but was starting to lose hope. Nobody had seen or heard from Hoggle for months and that made them believe he was gone because many other creatures were disappearing suddenly in the Labyrinth. The worst thing though was Ludo, who was very sick, sicker than the other creatures that were alive. He had only a few weeks to live.

"It will be okay my dear friend! I, Didymus will soon apprehend the fiend that has caused you pain, and will personally punish him! You will get better, now, onward, we must get to warmth! Come Ambrosius!" Didymus, in his energetic and hopeful glory led the pair up the Labyrinth to find warmth. There must be some place in the Labyrinth that was not covered in snow, right? It had been 2 weeks and they had not found it yet, and Ludo was getting worse and worse. His cheeks were sunken in and he could barely speak. At night, when laying by a dying flame, Didymus confided in Ambrosius his fear that the Labyrinth would forever be destroyed. Ambrosius only moaned, wishing Ludo would get better and everything could turn right again.

* * *

"Toby?" Jareth looked at the empty shell of a boy who played silently with baseball cards. "I never knew you were into baseball." Toby ignored him.

"Ah, the silent treatment? What have I done to cause this?" He asked after a long silence. Toby's eyes were glued to the cards, as if he didn't hear him. After a moment Toby slowly turned his head and his icy glare rested on Jareth, but not at Jareth's eyes, only his black boots.

"I'm told that if you come again I say, 'you are not real. You are fake. You are a figment of my imagination. I made you up because I'm lonely.' Now, I'm going to keep playing with my cards and if you still don't go away, I'm told to talk to my teachers. Jareth knew it would happen, just not so quickly.

"You wish me to leave?" Jareth's tone had turned cruel. Scary almost. Than, he laughed. Threw his head back and let out a loud and raspy laugh that made Toby look up. "Don't make such a pouty face Toby." His voice became grave. "You look like your sister when you do that."

"You know Sarah?" Toby asked, suddenly standing in defense.

"From a long time ago. I know her very well actually," He laughed again.

"How?" Toby asked, his fists in small balls beside his waist.

"I could show you."

"Oh no, I have what they said. I'm crazy. I'm going to need to start taking medicine…why won't you just go away!"

"If you truly wanted me to be gone, I would be gone. But now I'm intrigued, can you spare a few moments of your time from staring dumbly at a baseball card so I can show you something very interesting?"

"No." Toby said shaking his head defiantly.

"Look out this window." He commanded, and Toby finally obeyed, standing and walking over to the small window in his room. After a small exhale and a look up at Jareth Toby asked what was on his mind.

"What is it?"

"A dying world. They're so hard to watch die, the most difficult thing in the planet. They are always slow deaths too…pity. Everyone has their own world in a way, but they usually never materialize like this one has." Jareth explained. They weren't in the small room anymore, but the Labyrinth, staring and the dark dismal place from afar.

"How do they die?"

"There are many ways…loss of interest will do some of it, but the real problems come from things like thinking your too old or thinking it is a waste of time. This kind of damage though, this damage is the direct result of someone who lost belief, the worse ill of all. This world will be dead soon, all the crypts and dungeons and riddles, all the fun. The castle, the creatures, the vast expansion of stone and garden, it will all be nothing."

"Why do I care? What's this got to do with me?" Toby asked, a defiant tone in his small voice. Jareth only frowned, stepping forward to pick up something on the ground.

"Does this look familiar to you?" He asked. Toby held the thin, worn silver bracelet in his hand and carefully examined it. He had seen it before, a long time ago. It was in pictures, but he couldn't place it in his memory. Then, he closed his hand around it and it came to him. Sarah.

"How did you get this?"

"She left it here with a friend. I can only assume the friend died." Jareth seemed indifferent.

"Her…her world? This is Sarah's world?" Toby caught his breath in anticipation for the answer.

"Yes." He answered, and with a gentle movement, took the bracelet from the boy's hand.

* * *

"Ah Matt! I love it!" Sarah hugged the bracelet to her heart with a happy sigh. Her face was bright with delight and she never looked more beautiful near the candlelight.

"I thought you would babe." He sipped his wine and stared at her. "I saw it at Tiffany's and I knew it was just for you. Cost me a pretty penny, but you're worth it."

"Thank you!" She reached over and kissed him gently on the lips, but he wanted more. Tugging her on top of him he deepened the kiss, hastened it. Sarah joined but started to lose the feel of it as he started tugging at her top.

"Matt? Matt?" She tried to pull away but he ignored her.

"Come on baby," He said, muffled because his lips kept finding their way to hers. "Just let me kiss you." When her lips moved he kissed her neck and her cheeks.

"Matt, I want to try it on! Just wait, this isn't romantic." She pushed away again and this time he loudly sighed before sitting up. He wiped his hand through his hair with a angry expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." She said after a long pause.

"How long do you want me to wait Sarah? I mean, I feel like I'm in fucking high school, sex is just sex." They sat for a while as his words set in.

"Sex is just sex?" She slowly repeated slowly.

"That's not what I meant. Look, I'm a grown man, and you're a grown woman, I think it's high time we went to the next step. I want to show my love for you on a physical level." He sipped his wine. Sarah began to feel bad. He was right. In high school she had felt so proud for saving her innocence, but when she got out of college, it was the most embarrassing thing about her. She just never felt it was right with any guy.

"I love you, Sarah, but I can't wait forever." He waited a moment for the words to set it. She bit her lip, deep in thought. _This is getting so annoying, I'm sick of spending all this money and her still not giving out. At least I got some with Cecile_. The words were on his mind, but not spoken as he watched her reaction to his words.

"Just give me a couple of weeks…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to pressure you, Sarah. Whenever you're ready." He looked away trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Performing night. In 2 and a half weeks, we'll make love." Her green eyes were intense. He grabbed her hands.

"Only if you're sure."

"I am."

"Then I will wait, my dear Juliet, and it will be worth it." He lightly pressed his lips to her hands. Then he stood and grabbed his coat. "Until then, I bid you ado." Sarah smiled at her charming and handsome boyfriend as he left the room. All she could think of was how perfect he was, how understanding. She grabbed the wine glasses from the floor and realized how much she was in love with Mathew. He was the best boyfriend she could have ever asked for.

"Get up, I'm coming over." Mathew yelled into the phone. He was already in his car about to drive off.

"No Matt, I can't. I have a guest over." Cecile answered wearily, dismal in her voice.

"SEND HIM THE FUCK HOME." He screamed into the phone. In the distance a dog barked and a light went on. "Send him the fuck home. I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said quieter and with that revved his engine and flew down the street.

* * *

If Mathew Deanly had paid a little more attention to his surroundings, he would feel the icy pair of eyes watching him. No, it wasn't a white owl or a noisy neighbor. It wasn't Sarah, though it would be great if she saw the real him instead of the one that buys her gifts and charms her with kisses and words. No, these pair of eyes were different, similar to his actually because they had the same mother.

Frank Freemont hated Mathew Deanly from the moment he first laid eyes on him. No, it wasn't when Mathew came in asking for an under the table loan that he had no intention of paying back, it was when Frank was 10 and Mathew was not yet born. Frank's father had leukemia and was on his deathbed. His father had been an exemplary one, taking Frank on camping trips, fishing trips any sort of trip he could take to spend time with his little son. He couldn't have been more proud of him. He was courageous, bold, funny, but most of all, he was keen. He understood all that went on around him because he paid attention, and his father told him that is the reason he would succeed in life.

His mother was different. She never wanted to live in the small town of Middle Brook. She wanted to live in a big city and go to school, not to be stuck down with a man that knocked her up. She hated her child. Hated him more than anyone else in the world. To her, Frank was a rock and his father was the rope tied to her leg, they both held her underwater and she could never resurface. She was drowning.

Then she met Philip. He was handsome…a writer, a brilliant artist and an amazing cook. They were together as much as possible, drawing, painting the night sky, reading poetry. He would sometimes take her to the cities where they would photograph the beauty. She was in love with him, and he, he was in love with life. Every time she had to go back to her boring, predictable day with Louis, her husband, and Frank, her ungrateful brat child, she would cry. She would cry at night when Louis tried to hold her.

Then he was dying, and she knew she would be free. The dumb man had no idea she was practically married to a rich and successful artist. He was clueless, doting on her and her beauty, telling her of his love for her, Trying to take her on ridiculous trips with their good for nothing son. Louis might not realized the obvious hatred of his wife Melinda, but Frank, the keen and bold son did. He knew his mother hated him and his father, and he knew of Philip. He knew of the growing bulge on his mother's belly and his father's inability to have intercourse because of his weakness from the sickness. He knew all of this. He didn't, however, know of his father's off shore bank account. Melinda did.

He confronted his mother. Told her he would tell his father about Philip, about the child in her stomach. What did she do? She laughed, told him he could never tell. Is that what you'd want to hear on your deathbed? She asked him, that your wife hates you and your son and has been with another man for 10 years. That she only married you for your money and waited for the day you would die so she could have it all, all she dreamed of? No, you wouldn't want to hear it, and so, you would not say it. And Frank knew she was right.

So, his father died. No funeral was held. Philip and Melinda had their child and lived a comfortable and rich existence on the coast of Maine, while Frank was left to fend for himself. He made his own money, if it was illegal it was illegal, the fact was that he worked for it all. He didn't become a nothing.

Then Candy came. A stripper from the Florida Keys, he met her on a cruise ship. He was there to collect some debts from a wealthy entrepreneur. Somehow they fell in love, madly in love. He knew she was in love with him because of his wallet, but he'd hoped it would change. He met up with his little half brother Mathew because Mathew had needed a loan. We're brothers, right? Plus, I've never met you, he had told him, He almost seemed innocent.

As Mathew left Frank's office he passed the most beautiful girl he had seen, besides Sarah. She was walking into the office with a smile on her face. The short of it is, he hit on her, and she took him to the back and had sex with him. Frank walked in to find his true love, Candy, fucking his brother in a closet. He only left, not saying a word. Now he wanted the son of a bitch dead.

Momma Verna became involved. She agreed to help and Frank was the happiest man alive, until he found out that the hit would be delayed until opening night of Mathew's performance of Romeo and Juliet. The real question was, who delayed the hit? Who was the rat that allowed Mathew to still be alive, still be smirking with his smug smirk, instead of dead. Verna said she had found the rat, yet here Mathew Deanly was, in his black car, outside of Verna's secretary's house.

So she was the rat all along. What a smart girl with the innocent face. All along she was warning him of our next move, directly. Not through the police, through the target. She was a genius and he had definitely underestimated her. Now she would die though, because rats always die. Frank picked up his cell-phone and dialed Momma Verna. How do you catch a rat? You set up a trap of course.


	10. Chapter 10 My World or Yours

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product

* * *

Chapter 10- My World or Yours

"VERNA! VERNA MEADE!" The scream came from the sidewalk waking many neighbors in the secluded neighborhood. "YOU NEED TO COME DOWN HERE NOW. THE WHOLE TIME, VERNA, THEY WERE ONE STEP AHEAD OF US. COME DOWN. SHE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL." The voice was loud but extremely slurred. The light of her bedroom blinked on. The sound of Verna's voice as she argued with a man, probably her husband, made its way down to the extremely intoxicated Frank.

"Frank, what the hell are you doing?" Verna came rushing out, tightening her robe with an angry expession.

"The fuckers, you're not gonna believe this, the fuckers knew what I had planning. Sarah was the rat. Sarah, your fucking cunt of a secretary has been one step ahead of us the whole time." He started shaking in anger.

"Frank, you're drunk. How do you know?" Verna couldn't even believe what he was saying so she thought it had to be impossible. That little meak bitch, acting all troubled and pathetic, when she was really a conniving snake.

"I followed that prick, I trail him sometimes to make sure he isn't going anywhere and there he was, outside of her house. When he got out of her house he was yelling into his phone about something. This is all fucked up. I'm guaranteed best service when I come to you, and look what happens! I'm ready to just get a fucking gun and do it myself." Frank was mumbling to himself, not really realizing how much he was staggering back and forth. The bottle in his hand was almost empty, but he still brought it up to his lips and gulped the rest of it down. Verna took a breath to think this all through when something triggered a memory.

"Wait, Frank, wait…" She ran her hands through her hair again. Then it came to her, Sarah had asked her if she could leave a couple hours early because she had an early rehearsal. "A rehearsal for what?" The ignorant Verna asked, not even really paying attention, too busy sorting through papers. "Romeo and Juliet," Sarah said, but Verna didn't really hear her and so just waved her off.

"Sarah is in Mathew's production…"

"So?"

"So this is a lot bigger than I thought. I promised you guaranteed service and you'll get it, now if we're being watched right now, we're in a lot of trouble. Go home and don't do anything drastic, meet me in my office tomorrow morning, before 9."

"Yeah, yeah…" Frank looked calmed down as he slurred his words. His eyes were red and unfocused.

"Have you been…crying?"

"I can't really go anywhere, Verna…you see, I'm kind of fucking stuck. I totaled the car and live uptown." Frank sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I'll give you a ride," Verna finally said after a long pause.

"Can't do it. Just let me rest here, that's a good fucking plan, I'll rest here. Go upstairs Verna." Frank dropped his head back into his hands and starting groaning.

"I'm not a fucking idiot, Frank. This hit has nothing to do with money, I wanna know right now what's going on. You never get this involved with a case, you usually just shrug it off and trust me, now you're following him around…coming to my office at least twice a day…writing notes you want delivered, you better fucking explain."

"The bastard stole EVERYTHING FROM ME!" The voice seemed to freeze in the air. Verna just gave him a curious look. "How do you think he's so damn rich? All his money was supposed to go to me! It was my money from my father! He stole away everything from me, and that wasn't enough. He had to steal Candy from me too, and now he's making a fool out of me!" Tears started falling down his face. "Fuck, look what you did."

"Look, you know I don't do personal cases, Frank."

"He's gotten everything he's ever wanted. Success, money, women, EVERYTHING. I had to earn mine, but it was handed to him, and does that make him better than me? I don't fucking know. He's just as crooked as me, he fucking pays off more people than I've ever had to, but he never gets caught. I'm just a fucking low time goon and he's a fucking famous actor of the stage, but he doesn't deserve it. He's just as low as me, and yet he looks down at me like a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his show. I thought after he gambled away ALL of my father's money I'd get the kind of fucking feeling I should have, but no, he steals money from me, with no fucking intent on paying me back. He always has the fucking smug look, like hah, look at you Frankie, wouldn't your father be proud at what a fucking failure you are, does it matter how much money you have if how you make it isn't right? Cause than it's the same as how HE makes his money, by using people, manipulating, FUCK! I just want the fucker dead, I want him to die in the worse way possible, I want to look at him like a piece of gum on the bottom of my fucking shoe while he pleads for forgiveness." His voice somehow became strong, filled with a frightening amount of hatred and contempt, but something else was in it. Something Verna couldn't recognize. The truth though was that it was defeat. The tears on his face started to dry and became a kind of stingy comfort to his face. He wiped at it, but it stayed, a reminder that he could never win.

"Come to the office tomorrow, Frank…let's go, I'll get my car keys." Verna finally said.

"Forget about it. Go upstairs. I'm leaving." Frank said after a while. Then he stood and waved her off as she tried to help him. She watched him as he walked away, staggering down the street with an empty whiskey bottle in his hand.

* * *

_Back in the Labyrinth-_

"What is this place?" Toby asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Careful, a tree branch could fall and hit you right on the head." Jareth said. Jareth was leading the small boy deep inside a forest, past dead flowers and broken tree branches and away from patches of ice and snow banks.

"Are we going into the palace?"

"Yes, just stay close behind because there are a lot of dead ends and child tricks." Jareth had a smile on his face when he said that, but Toby didn't ask why. Jareth was remembering when Sarah fell in the oubliette.

That's when Toby saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was one rose that was still alive, still red and full. Still extremely beautiful as it seemed to glow. He went to it and looked at it. At his touch, the flower opened and revealed a ring. The ring was white gold with a huge diamond on top. He grabbed the ring and rushed to catch up with Jareth who was still walking.

"What is this?" Toby asked, the ring outstretched his hand. Jareth turned and looked at the ring.

"So this is it," He said with a stoic expression.

"What is it?" Toby asked, curiosity practically killing him.

"A wedding ring. You see, everything you see is something that Sarah has saw and it is tucked here, kind of like a subconscious." Jareth moved the ring around in his gloved hand. "She must be secretly wishing for Mathew to propose to her…" He took a breath. He handed it back to Toby. "Put it back where you found it, it's never good to take stuff." Toby nodded slowly, not understanding, but instead of putting it back, he tossed it in his pocket.

Jareth was eating an apple beside a tree when Toby finally caught up. Toby sat down at the trunk and started chewing on a piece of gum from his pocket.

"It has gotten a lot worse since I've last been here. Before at least there were some creatures around…they've all gone…" Jareth said softly. Just as he said it a dog bark was heard nearby.

"Goblin King! Goblin King! I, Didymus, am here to duel you, sir, for I will not let you destroy our home, nor our friend, Sir Ludo. On guard!" The voice was small but strong and Toby stood up in fear. Jareth had a smile frozen on his face.

"On your feet, Sir!" Didymus called, and then appeared. Toby almost laughed at the small animal and his ride, which was a sheep dog. The sheep dog looked very similar to Merlin, but he didn't say that.

"Hello Didymus, how nice to see you again." Jareth said calmly. "When did you grow such a back bone?"

"When I realized I had nothing else to lose, your highness! Ludo is back there, sick and can barely speak! I shall not let you destroy him like you did Hoggle!"

"You are mistaken, small friend." Jareth said with a entertained smile. The smile disappeared as he realized what this meant. "Take me to your friend."

"As you wish," Didymus said, and trotted off into the woods. Jareth and Toby followed in silence. Finally they were brought to the tree where Ludo's huge body was laying flat out. A groan was heard from the huge beast and Toby hid behind Jareth in fear.

"Ludo, it has been awhile. Can you speak?" Jareth crouched beside the groaning beast.

"Lu-do in payyne." The beast said slowly but still loudly. His voice was like a growl.

"Where is the pain, Ludo?" Jareth asked. Ludo looked over at him and a tear fell down the side of his face as his large hand reached to the spot that hurt. Toby moved over to get a better look and felt sadness wash over him. The hand was resting gently on his heart. "Your heart hurts Ludo?"

"Lu-do in payyne." The beast only repeated. Jareth reached up to touch his pendent, which was giving off very little warmth.

"This is not my doing, Sir Didymus." Jareth finally said quietly. "And I must inform you, there is nothing I can do here."

"Where is your honor? You'll let the giant die?" Didymus asked, his normally perky voice seemed sad and lost all excitement.

"There is only so much I can do, Didymus. He will disappear and never come back."

"There must be something you can do!" The small but loud voice came from Toby who was now crouched on the other side of Ludo. "He doesn't have to die!"

"Lu-do gooo…" Ludo whispered, his voice deep and drawn out.

"No Ludo! Don't go, I can help you! I know I can!" Toby yelled. "Sarah can help you! I'm sure if she knew what was going on she would help!"

"Sa-rah?" Ludo repeated. "Sa-rah fri-end. Sa-rah."

"Yes Sarah, I'll get her to come back!"

"You can't, Toby." Jareth finally said, wiping his forehead.

"Why not! If she knew…"

"Don't you think I've tried!?" Jareth took a breath and stood. "We must continue."

"I'm not leaving him to die." Toby said. His face resembled Sarah's when she had that determined expression. It was so similar it almost frightened Jareth. After a few moments Jareth sighed.

"Then…we'll just have to take him with us." He finally said. Toby ran up and hugged Jareth tightly making him flinch. He tensed up, but moved his hand to touch Toby's back. The sensation he received from such an embrace, he decided, would forever be remembered.

"Ludo, can you walk?" Jareth asked.

"Sir, if I may…" Didymus interrupted. "What if you used your magic?" Jareth exhaled. How could he tell them that his magic meant nothing in a dying world that didn't believe in such things? He only shook his head and told them it was impossible.

"Lu-do can walk with fri-end." Ludo said. "Toe-bee."

"That's right," Toby smiled, "To-by." A warmth flushed the boys face and he tried to help the gentle giant to its feet. With a lot of effort and sweat, he stood. He was very weak and shaky, his cheeks sunken in and his eyes tired. Ludo clutched his heart, where the pain was, and slowly they started walking again.

* * *

"Great, great! Rosaline will than enter the stage, where is Rosaline?" The director's voice was filled with stress. "Rachel Evans! Where is she! Oh my God, can nothing go right!? Sarah, where is Mathew?"

"He got an important phone call and had to go…" Sarah said softly. She was dressed in costume and they were ready to perform the ball scene, except both Rosaline and Mathew were both gone. Cecile didn't even make an expression, but she knew exactly where they both were.

Sure enough, feet away in the dressing room giggles were heard. Rachel Evans, a petite girl with long bleach blonde hair was there along with Mathew Deanly who was cupping her breast and kissing her. The thought had never entered Sarah's head.

"We'll do the scene without him then, let's go. I'll say his lines.. " Kelly said standing beside the stage. Sarah swallowed and looked around the stage at all the unfamiliar faces and suddenly felt so alone. As she said her line she felt completely empty. She closed her eyes and imagined she was looking at someone instead of an empty space. When she opened her eyes, there he stood. She hadn't seen him in such a long time that it almost frightened her, but there he was, Jareth. He only smiled, like a frozen picture. Sarah reached out to touch and him and realized that he wasn't really there- it was only her imagination. Then he disappeared and Mathew came rushing on the stage. Except it really was him, not just her imagination.

"Sorry, I'm back now." He smiled at Sarah and gave her a quick wink. As they went through the rest of the scene, Sarah noticed something about Mathew. She tried to keep her eyes on his, but she couldn't help staring at it. There, on his collar, was a smudge. A lipstick smudge.

* * *

"Cecile…" The voice came from behind her and she turned. As always, she was on guard so she kept her facial expression stone-like and invulnerable. That's how she was raised. As soon as she saw the face though, she couldn't help but freeze.

"Frank…" She whispered the name.

"I heard you changed your name…I came to find you, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Look, no one knows about-"

"I know…I wasn't going to tell anyone." He smiled and her heart froze. How terrible she was to him. How could she tell him the story, the true story, the story he could not believe. The story she longed to tell him.

"Well, after my whole rebellious stage against my father, I decided to change it for the stage." She chuckled and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"I figured it was something like that…are you married yet?" Frank, as usual was holding his suitcase and suit jacket. His long sleeved white shirt was wrinkled and his hair was messy, but Cecile didn't care. The question started her though. Did he truly believe she married that monster? The monster that pretended he barely knew her, even though just years before he convinced her to leave her husband for a lifetime with her.

"No," She answered. Her expression grew cold.

"Oh…how would you like to get a coffee?" He smiled again. Somehow that smile always made her heart jump. Especially now, when she needed him more than ever. He froze, moving close to her face. Her heart skidded in her chest as he brushed some of her bangs away. "What happened to your face?" She froze, she had forgotten all about it. The yellowing bruise on her forehead that she had spent all morning trying to cover up. She backed away and held the spot that was pulsating because of his warm touch.

"I hit it one morning on the kitchen cabinet," She forced herself to laugh, "I shouldn't be allowed to make coffee when I'm half asleep."

"You always were an amazing actress, Candy, but I'll always know when your lying."

"You know that's not my name anymore."

"You'll always be Candy to me,"

"Stop! Please just stop, that was so long ago…" She moved away, ignoring the glares of passing people. "Can we just go somewhere to talk? In private?"

"I live just up the street." Frank said. He tried not to let on all the mixed emotions as they walked together. It brought back so many memories. He wanted revenge on her for leaving him, but he loved her so much. He always had and always would. As they entered his apartment he quickly shut the door and locked it.

"You want a beer?" He asked, throwing his keys on the counter and walking toward the fridge.

"No, let's just get it out. Why are you here? To bring back old memories?"

"No,"

"To hurt me because I hurt you? I mean you locked the door."

"No," He almost chuckled.

"Then what, because I don't have time-" And her words were cut off as his lips met hers. The kiss was intimate and brought back memories of rainy nights, beaches and cocktails. Of passionate love making under the sun and of sweet promises made but never kept. They were both swept up in the kiss like a tornado overhead and they had no power, though they chose to believe they did. The kiss held all the power though, and it was unbreakable. Their bodies moved together and formed one as they moved to the bed. Clothes came off and soon they were both there, completely together with nothing holding them back. Only the sunlight came in through the dim room, lighting only what the blinds over the windows let in, illuminating only stripes of their moving bodies.

Soon they were cuddled together, her head resting in the nook of his shoulder. How could she express how much it meant to her that he was still there, not leaving her to feel alone and empty. She kissed his chest. How much she had missed him!

"What really happened?" He finally whispered. His voice was coarse. She dragged her finger up and down his chest.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"To your face. Did he hit you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Baby, you can tell me." His hand reached her forehead.

"Frank, stop."

"Why did you leave me anyways? Do you know what you did when you left me?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed him. Their tongues met like velvet and it was hard to tear away. "I'm so sorry Frank." A tear slid down her face. "I was so upset with you." Her eyes met with his directly. "You…you were always gone, and I felt so used, you would come by at night and then be busy all day. You acted like I was a burden, like you regretted taking me with you…"

"Don't say that. That's not true."

"And then…then Mathew came. He was constantly telling me how you were doing stuff with other girls and I was only you're hooker. He told me I was gold…and I had never been called that before. I was Candy, the dirty stripper that would do anything that you asked-"

"-you never were that to me, Candy! I loved you more than I loved anything else in the world. You were everything to me."

"And then you were too busy at night. And he told me of a classy beautiful dark haired woman that you met, how you were so busy with her. So then, I allowed him to stay the night with me. I'm so sorry." She started crying, "If I had known who he was, how he lied just to hurt I wouldn't have. I loved you so much, Frank." He caressed her cheek and kissed away the tears that were sliding down.

"I love you so much." Frank whispered into her hair.

"Then after I moved out with him, he left me. He was constantly with a different girl and I was all alone. Still I believed I could fix it, I thought he still loved me, it was just other girls that were convincing him to leave me. Until he met this recent one…hah,"

"Sarah…"

"You know her?" She sat up in disbelief.

"I saw them together. I know Sarah from a mutual acquaintance." He tried not to show her how his blood boiled just thinking of her name.

"Well, she'll find out sooner or later how horrible he really is. I wish I could tell her."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter…" She took a breath. "Let's just move on. Just take me away from here, and I'll be your Candy again, I just want to leave."

"Not until the end of the production."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes, I have some unfinished business, and I want to see you perform." He kissed her on the cheek.

"2 weeks…it feels like a year." She sighed, sitting up and lighting a cigarette.

"Tell me about it." Frank Freemont agreed. He remembered the meeting with Verna Meade that morning and almost sighed in relief. 2 more weeks would feel like forever , but at least he knew it was for sure going to happen. 2 weeks from now, Frank Freemont would be dead, and so would the rat, Sarah. He could hardly wait.

* * *

_Back in the Labyrinth-_

"So this is the palace? It's practically gone." Toby touched a brick that was falling out of the wall.

"Yes, well, it used to be a lot different."

"Where are we going in here?"

"Your highness, me and Ludo will rest here. I am getting very tired and so is my noble steed." Didymus yawned before sitting. Toby gave a panicked look to Jareth who simply nodded once.

They continued walking until they came to a large wooden door. The door had a taboo like design and Jareth slowly opened it, telling Toby to stay a safe distance behind him. When they entered Toby was in complete disbelief. The lighting was almost a green, which made the brick shine and the walls bright. The room was very long and led to a large mirror. The mirror was made from gold with swirls and intricate designs. Toby followed Jareth to this mirror, slightly hidden behind him.

"Mirror, do you still exist?" Jareth asked. His voice was noble and confident. The mirror did not answer. A breath escaped Jareth's lips. "If the mirror does not exist anymore, than the Labyrinth is doomed."

"Why, Jareth…don't you know that to say that is bad for your health…and mine too." The playful laugh came from the mirror.

"Ardimus, you frightened me. I thought you too were gone."

"I would be the last to go, as you well know…"

"Well, almost all the creatures are gone, including all the goblins. There are only a few left and they are dying as well."

"You think I do not know this? Ah," The mirror chucked, "you brought a friend." A face appeared in the mirror. The man was made from smoke and had long hair and playful eyes.

"Yes, this is Toby." Jareth said, a smile on his face. He pushed Toby forward.

"You think I do not know that? Hello Toby, you are one of the causes I exist." The mirror laughed. "And your sister thinks very dearly of you."

"Thanks." Toby said quietly.

"This is a very dark sight for a child to see."

"Yes, well I thought he could help save you."

"Jareth, I think we both know that I am past the point of saving…" Ardimus lost his smile.

"No, no you're not!" Toby stepped forward. "If Sarah knew she would believe…"

"It's more then just believing child…but alas, not all stories have good endings. And you my child, have the same spirit as your sister." Ardimus smiled.

"Jareth, you still believe we could save the Labyrinth, don't you?" Toby looked up at the man as if he had all the answers. Jareth felt the pendent on his chest. It wasn't even warm.

"How is the pendent, Jareth?"

"I wish I could say it's warm." He said quietly.

"Yes, well, that's how it works sometimes. I still can't believe she gave it to you instead of me." Ardimus laughed.

"What is the pendent?" Toby asked.

"The child is certainly a curious one." Ardimus said. "Curiousity is power. Curiousity is what fuels the world. Curiousity is what creates worlds…I'm surprised you don't have one."

"I could have a world?" Toby asked.

"No, I do not believe so. You are too much a part of a world…this one. If you were here 5 years ago you would see everything. All the creatures and all the beauty this place had. You would recognize most things as items around your house, or things you see at school, because that's were we get our imagination. It blooms from something small, such as…a book." Ardimus smiled.

"The Labyrinth…the book Sarah would read…" Toby said.

"Yes, where Jareth was the villain. That's how she saw him."

"Ardimus, we must stop with story time. I would give this place 1 week to live, if you can just help me out somehow…"

"And how could I do that? I'm only a vessel…I have no control over her mind. Only you can help her."

"I can't…" Jareth whispered.

"Ah, love. A double edged sword really. If she falls in love with you, the Labyrinth lives, but you lose your own world." Ardimus sighed. "So you either choose Sarah, or your world…"

"It's not as easy as that…my world has my powers. My world has been around for centuries."

"Yes, but there are no creatures. No friends, there you lived a lonely existence. What good is that? There was no beauty there. Nothing worth value." Ardimus kept his eyes on Jareth's.

"Look, I'll do what I can, but I know she loves someone else."

"Mathew?" Toby looked over at Jareth. "He's nice."

"Dear child, anyone can claim to be nice. It is really an easy guideline to go by, but what is his true character. Jareth knows. Do you still watch, Jareth?"

"Stop Ardimus," Jareth's voice became angry.

"Tell the boy the truth about Sarah's lover. I know you still watch her. I've seen it." Ardimus looked at Toby. "Mathew Deanly is not who he seems. Mathew Deanly is something else…"

"Ardimus, the boy will not understand."

"You see, Tobias, Mathew Deanly is the real villain. He will hurt Sarah in the end."

"I don't understand…" Toby whispered.

"Toby, I think it's time to go. I have stopped time for long enough. You must get back to camp."

"I DON'T want to go back there!" Toby almost yelled. "You can't make me."

"Toby…you must."

"I need to warn Sarah!" Toby said.

"Do what you must, but remember this child- curiosity is power because curiosity shows an interest in life. Without that, you are just a walking body without meaning. A life without curiousity is a life without interest, a life without dreams and a life without imagination. Remember this, boy."

And with that…Toby woke up.


	11. Chapter 11 The Creation of the Labyrinth

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 11- The Creation of the Labyrinth

In the world of Daven, the world of dreams and life, there is a council. The council is called The Council of Electants and it has many people in it from all different worlds. A few important people on this council are Exavanos, who you will hear much about later, Debranos and Ledouis. They aren't beings with body, but they are of spirit. They can change into whatever they want and they are immortal. Another member of this council you know well. This is the history of Jareth.

Yes, he was on the council way back in the day. Daven was dark and mysterious full of surprises and interest and so most immortals went there for excitement. After hundreds and hundreds of years living life gets meaningless and so surprises meant amusement and entertainment for the tired beings.

Every immortal was content. They were happy. They watched humans for amusement, looking down on them as little dolls. They never meddled though, for it was written in the walls that if an immortal should take up work that was not theirs, the penalty was worse than death.

But Jareth saw something they other immortals didn't see, or maybe they did see but ignored. He saw children growing up learning to be ashamed of their thoughts and their imagination. Little girls playing princess and being told they were too old or they had more important things to do. He decided that all parents were unfit because they discouraged the growth of their childrens mind.

One day he saw a baby crying, and he knew from the past with this father that he hated imagination, and the father was getting very irritated with the crying baby. Finally he said, "If you don't stop crying, I will send you away! I will be rid of you! I will call you away now." The father left the child then and Jareth saw a dark future for the child. In the midst of the night, he stole the child away and let the child live in Daven, safely hidden from the High Council and the creatures of the world.

Then the Council found out and Jareth had to be punished. He was cast from Daven and was forced into a new world. A dark and dismal world, where darkness was everywhere and the only creatures he had for company were goblins. The children became goblins, it is true, and they also never grew. In mind or body, the goblins were stunted to be childish and were taught to fear Jareth. Jareth never imagined this would happen, but he could not change what he had done, and he had to live with his mistake for the rest of his days.

He punished himself. He cut himself off from every person in the world and resented humans. How could they all be so foolish? He blamed them for the dying of worlds, for it was their faults, and blamed them for molding children into what they believed was right, not letting the child become their own person. He became cold and stolid, and he became extremely wise. He became cruel.

After hundreds of years, at the beginning of a new millennium a friend of his came to visit. Exavanos was known as the most powerful and wise of all the councilmen. He met with Jareth and told him of a new world. A world with color, intrigue, surprise and everything the immortals had been looking for, however it was cut off from strangers. The world was Sarah's, and it was at its prime. All the council members were amazed by this vast, never-ending world that was pure and innocent in its childishness.

The world had its own council. There were only 3 portals and Sarah had created them herself. Ardimus was the first, or as he was known, The Man in the Mirror. He is the heart of emotion and feeling. He is a romantic and keeps Sarah in white light, in innocence. He helps with the creation of new creatures.

The second member is named Dansius. Dansius is the inner judge of character, the way Sarah truly sees people. Even if she ignores Dansius, he is there, and he knows how she truly feels about people on the outside. For instance, if Toby were to meet Dansius, Dansius would be laughing constantly and smiling because of all the love Sarah has for him. If Mathew were to meet him, Dansius would be quiet and calm, almost unsure at him, because that is how Sarah felt. If he met Verna, he would be angry and annoyed at her.

The third and final member is the wisest and most kind. His name is Bretoniol and he is the truth of all that is avoided, and all problems ignored. These are problems that Sarah does not face, they bury themselves with Bretoniol and he tries to face them for her. He changes the weather and emotion of the Labyrinth, but not lately since the Labyrinth was dying and he lost almost all his power. An example of when he was using his power is when Sarah was in the Labyrinth trying to save Toby and the skies were a red and the Labyrinth was scary and unfair. The truth was, she wanted that unfairness because it was how she had felt in the real world and it was materializing in the Labyrinth. Never had Jareth been to a world that changed so much.

Exavanos showed pity to Jareth and asked him to rule this world. The pendant was given to him, giving him right to rule. It gave him a duty, a duty to protect and serve the world. Jareth refused saying he had no interest in this world, no interest in doing whatever a child asked him. No interest in being in contact with humans, for in his opinion, they were poison. So Exavanos brought him to Ardimus.

* * *

"Revanos Ardimus let me meet you to Jareth, from the world of Nye." Exavanos had said.

"Nye? What have you done to deserve such a fate?" Ardimus had asked. His voice was calm and serious, but nothing intimidated Jareth. Jareth intimidated all, including Exavanos.

"I felt I had a duty to help and save worlds, but I have learned that when a world decides to die, there is nothing I can do." Jareth watched with heavy eyes the pendent that hung in the distance. A crown that he was born to wear, such a prize to most members of the council. Ardimus laughed.

"See, that is exactly why we need you, Revanos Jareth. The creator of this world is more than a child. She is something else. She thinks constantly, she imagines and believes. She knows of her world but knows not how to enter it."

"How old is the child?" Jareth asked.

"She has been in her world for 10 years."

"Does this mean that she would not forget about the world? She would not create a vast and inhabited world than destroy it without a care? If I took on such a world how could I not have these fears?"

"Well," Ardimus said with a smile, "He is extremely passionate about the worlds. Very impressive, Exavanos. I can see why you would choose such a worthy ruler." Ardimus paused. "To answer your question, Revanos Jareth, I can not give an immediate answer. Her imagination is extremely powerful, I mean look around you! Look outside this window! It is almost as great as the Wonder Lands, but of course, I cannot tell the future of the world. Exavanos, perhaps you can tell Jareth exactly why we have chosen him?"

Jareth looked over at wonder at the air and spirit of Exavanos. Exavanos seemed to whirl as he paused.

"Revanos Jareth, the child is going through a certain time of her life where she needs support. Her mother left her and is rarely seen, her father has a new family, and the child does not yet know her place in the world. She is lost, and so that is why the Labyrinth was created, a safe haven for her. The ruler of such a world should have already been created, but no. Go see Dansius and you will understand all."

"I could not be permitted into such a personal realm without the trust of the child herself." Jareth said coldly.

"That is exactly it!" Ardimus nearly shouted. "It is against all principles and laws of the worlds! Yet, here you are now…into the room of the child's emotions, standing before me! No other member of the council has gone through such a feat. You, my friend, have a purpose in this world. Please now, see Dansius. Look into the statues eye and you will see what your place is in the world of such a young child. Remember, Dansius only can tell the truth."

And so, Revanos Jareth and Revanos Exavanos walked down the Great Hall until they reached the dark room of Dansius.

"The child is truly lost." Said Exavanos, looking into the dark vast room with amazement. "And now we will be lost. We must call to Dansius." Jareth realized that the state of Sarah directly impacted Dansius's temple and by the coldness and drab of the room he knew her emotions were also reflected in the room.

"Revanos Jareth, I can sense your presence!" The loud voice was firm and almost scary.

"Can you?" Jareth asked, a scary undertone.

"Come hither, Revanos, and look into mine eye." Jareth saw a flash of red and walked forward. He reached his hand out until he felt the coldness of the statue. Dansius. While Ardimus was in a mirror, Dansius was a statue of an old man. Jareth looked up into the eye of Dansius and for the first time saw who he was to the child. What he would have to become if he took the pendent to the world. He was cruel, almost evil, surrounded by his goblins who were mean and spiteful, all childish. He was unfair and unjust, just as the world was to her. Jareth backed away.

"This is extraordinary…" Jareth said, clutching tightly to the riding crop in his hand. "She wishes me, as the chosen ruler of her world, to be cruel to her?"

"Surely you are mistaken." Exavanos asked in the background.

"I can not mistake what I see, and I see what she wishes me to be."

"The creator of this world wants entrance. Think of why each of us portals were created, Revanos. If thy can determine the questions in the Entrance of Heart, thy will take the pendent and rule this world forever."

"So it is written and so it shall be done…" Exavanos whispered to himself.

"The portals? When you say this you mean Ardimus and you?" Jareth asked.

"Forget not Bretoniol." Said Dansius.

"So, this is how she chooses to see me. This fictional Goblin King."

"You know what will happen to him if he underwent such a challenge? He would lose himself; he would actually become the Goblin King! He would get swept up in it and forget himself." Exavanos said.

"A small sacrifice for becoming the ruler of such a powerful and limitless world." Jareth skeptically said.

"She has chosen you for a reason, Revanos." Dansius whispered. "Meet with Bretoniol."

"Another portal to meet so I can hear more reasons to become ruler of this world?"

"No, I believe Bretoniol wishes you not to be the ruler." Exavanos spoke up.

"Before I leave you, Revanos Dansius, I wish to see how the child sees her world."

"Ridiculous, Revanos Jareth, she does not know of it!" Exavanos almost laughed. Dansius stayed quiet.

"She does know of it, and that is the only reason I am considering to even try to rule this world. Tell me how she sees her world, Dansius."

"Very well, look again." Dansius said slowly. Jareth moved in close and peered into the stone chiseled eye and saw the Labyrinth. Nothing was what it seemed and no one was kind except the most unlikely creatures. Jareth took a breath before backing away.

"Intriguing…" He whispered under his breath. "Take me to Bretoniol."

After a long walk they reached the door to meet Bretoniol. As the arched golden door slowly opened, a cloud of smoke and mist escaped the room.

"State your presence." The booming voice said.

"Revanos Exavanos, Member 5 of the Council and Revanos Jareth, current resident of the World of Nye."

"So you are who they are all talking about. I commend you, Revanos Jareth, I have never seen the portals shuffle in such excitement. I will respectfully invite you in, but hope you will not stay long, for I am sure you are tired of speech. Revanos Exavanos, I have heard much rumor of your respectable nature and kind personality and so hope you can learn to excuse my rudeness when I ask that Revanos Jareth enters alone."

"Of course, I bid you both goodbye." Exavanos said, and made his exit.

"Revanos Jareth-"

"Excuse me," Jareth interrupted, "before you continue I will ask that you clear some of this mist so I can see who I am speaking to." A laughter escaped the tired voice behind the mist.

"I heard of your personality. I heard you were a blunt man without humor, and I can see those were right. I also heard though that you had a certain element of kindness that no Council member could understand. I respect you. However, I hope you can understand this, not even the child herself can see me. I am in her subconscious. She can ignore me and pretend I am not there, but I am, and I see the truth in all things ignored The child cannot face something, she hides it within me. I know everything about her, and so even if I could reveal myself to you, I would not. I am a part of her, as all the portals are, and she expects us to protect her. To protect her secrets."

"I have heard you disapproved of me." Jareth spoke up.

"And how could I not? You becoming the ruler of this world compromises everything I believe. Let me explain this to you, all her misplaced anger and frustration went into the creation of this world. A great example of how something dark and unhealthy can turn into something beautiful and everlasting. Look at this rose." Jareth looked forward and an exquisite rose came into place. "A wonderful example of cause and effect. What is the purpose of a rose? It does not kill weeds, it does not keep the flies away, so why was it created?" Jareth reached out and lightly touched the petals.

"To bring beauty to the world." Jareth answered.

"It is all rather off topic. My job is to try to help Sarah face her problems. If you are the ruler of this world, it is just another way to misplace feelings. She would not face the anger and frustration of her everyday life, but channel those feelings of angst onto you, a stranger who has nothing to do with her real problems. How can she face problems and solve them when she is to worried about problems of the mythological kind."

"Revanos, your logical and informative truth must be correct. How come the other portals do not listen."

"They believe in the fact you were chosen for another purpose. A completely different purpose along with the misplaced angst. I disagree, and find that even if it is true, it can only bring trouble. Meddling is the worst kind."

"As you have probably heard among your other rumors, Revanos Bretoniol, I disagree. I find the human race flawed and we can help them. Why sit back and watch the ruin of a brilliant civilization?"

"You still have much to learn."

"I have been in the worlds for more than 10,000 years, Revanos." Jareth said coldly.

"I mean no disrespect. However, your passion for human life is refreshing. It was written in the walls of time that we live our lives and we let them live theirs. You must not meddle because it is a direct intrusion of the plans. The plans of life. If you go back and history and do something as small as a cough it will forever affect history, it is the same as meddling."

"Yes, but we see worlds die a slow death. How can they watch creatures die, innocent creatures die. And when the world falls apart and fades from existence we mourn for a day, but then celebrate the creation of a new world. Each council member assures each other, this world will never be erased! For it is too powerful! Then years later, poof the world has gone. If humans knew- "

"The worlds would not be how they are, Revanos Jareth."

"I do not wish to become the ruler of this world, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Alas, I do! For, she has imagined you, and now you will be created as the Goblin King no matter what."

"What do you mean, Revanos?" Jareth's voice became stern and scary.

"She fears you, yet she is fascinated by you. A connection has formed between the two of you, one that cannot be cut even by the mighty scissors of Nectar. You are bonded."

"Impossible! I have not even touched the walls of this palace!"

"Look, Revanos." And just like that Sarah was projected against the smoke of the room.

"Give me the child," Her sweet young voice said, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," She took a step forward, "I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen." Jareth froze as he felt it. He felt the connection. His breath caught in his throat and a small smile formed. She disappeared. It was the first time Jareth had ever laid eyes on the child. Her eyes were an intense green and she confronted him. The Goblin King. He could feel the title swelling in his heart.

"You feel it do you not?" Bretoniol asked. Jareth slowly nodded.

"Then, it looks as if there is nothing I can do. Take the pendent and rule this world. It is yours."

"And if I still deny it?"

"That empty feeling you feel right now will forever stay with you as you live in the dark world of Nye."

* * *

And with that, Jareth was shut from the temple and stood in the hall. The pendent swung heavily down the hall and he watched it. It glowed with warmth and power. His eyes closed as he stepped forward and reached out. The pendent reached his hand and as they met they nearly became one. The feeling was powerful. The pendent floated up and slowly fell down upon Jareth's cape. He moved to a nearby window and looked down at his new world. The Labyrinth was the world's name.


	12. Chapter 12 A New Enemy and A New Friend

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

*Side note- okay so am doing very good so far, read the info at the end when you are done

* * *

Chapter 12- A New Enemy and A New Friend

see these eyes so green I can stare for a thousand years  
cold, ailing the moon  
its been so long  
feel my blood enraged its just the fear of losing you  
don't you know my name  
you've been so long  
well you've been so long  
and I've been putting out fire with gasoline....

* * *

The sun beat down harshly on Toby as he watched little boys play soccer and 4-square. He never really was good at sports. He was an outcast it seemed, and the sporadic glares towards him was a cruel reminder to him of how different he really was. He would rather fight an imaginary vampire than bounce a ball and that preference seemed to emanate off of him. Different. He had always seen his differences but rarely took them into serious consideration. How often had he wondered what life would be like if he could be accepted? Instead of trading cards, if he played football. Dara would start thinking of him less of a friend and more as a boyfriend. In that instant, though, Toby made a decision. He knew that what he saw was  
real. The Labyrinth was real. He would give up normalcy to save the world. Even though he proclaimed this in his head, he knew there was very little he could do. He wiped sweat from his brow and stared in wonder at the boys who played 4-square. Could they truly be completely done with what the institute called, "poison of the brain"? Imagination? They were all there for a reason. He became determined to make them believe again.

"Hey Griffin, Paul, Trent, Andrew and Christopher!" He called. The boys froze and looked over, all wondering how they knew his name. A staff member watched carefully the boy with distrust and curiosity.  
"What?!" Paul called back. Paul was the twin of Trent and they both had brown buzz-cuts and long arms.  
"Wanna play a new kind of game!?" He asked. Several other boys looked over with interest. The staff member that had dark skin and eyes peered over.  
"What kinda game?" Michael asked, a boy that overheard the dialogue going on.  
"It's called Trolls, Goblins and Wizards. It's a game of tag but there are a lot of rules! It's a lot of fun! Witches stay in the middle and Trolls on one side, Goblins on the other. When someone calls a name that side has to run through without getting struck with a witch spell! Only trolls can save trolls and goblins can save goblins! Whichever team to still have players wins!"  
"I wanna be a goblin!" Scott Moore called over. The staff member immediately turned and started talking into his walky-talky but his attempt to stop creation failed as everyone on the grounds gathered and chose sides. Instead of the normal quiet recess, giggles and screaming was heard. It sounded like a real playground. Staff members gathered but could not find an excuse to stop the unusual and in their opinion, unhealthy way of playing.  
Whistles started blowing. Soon all the children stopped the game and looked over to a strange look man that walked onto the blacktop. With dark eyes and graying hair, the psychologist walked slowly to the frozen children.  
"Dr. Lude, I heard he's the meanest." Toby heard someone whisper behind him. The man took a couple more steps, his eyes searching the crowd for the face. Suddenly his eyes stopped as he saw Toby. Toby's hair as usual was ruffled but his usually happy disposition seemed nervous and scared.  
"Children, it is a nice day. It seems that you all want to exercise. I completely understand, for I too love to exercise. How about we do a couple laps around the building?" Groans came from all the boys.  
"We weren't running, we were playing a game!" The voice was heard behind a few boys.  
"Really? I do so love games, what game was it we were playing?" Everyone stayed quiet. Toby stepped forward.  
"Trolls, Goblins and Wizards. It's like tag." He said meekly. The doctor's eyes became slits as he examined the boy. Toby gulped.  
"If it is a game of tag, how come you did not just play tag? Why mythical creatures that do not exist?"  
"Because it's funner." Toby said, his lip jutting out in determination.  
"What is your name?" The doctor asked as his expression grew grave.  
"Tobias Alexander Williams." Toby said, standing straight up like a soldier.  
"Well, Tobias, as you will learn here, if you wish to play tag, play tag. Do not bring into the game creatures that do not exist. Are there such things as goblins boy?" He asked, his eyebrow rose in inquiry. A couple children chuckled. Toby thought of Ludo and of Jareth's goblins. He swallowed and looked around all the faces awaiting his answer. Would he stick up for what he believed in and be criticized or laugh like the other children at what nonsense it would be if trolls actually existed.  
"I don't know." He finally answered. A few children gaped in amazement. The doctor took another step forward.  
"What could you possibly mean you do not know? Have you ever seen a Wizard?"  
"No."  
"How about a dragon?"  
"No."  
"Then explain to me how they could exist." The serious and scary expression would make any child sob but Toby raised his head. He tried to think of how to say the words in his head. Moments passed by, but his eyes did not stray from the mean glare of the doctor. Finally a smile spread over the doctor's face.

"See, this is exactly what I mean." He turned to walk away before Toby's voice called out.  
"Slender Loris!" He nearly shouted. The boys who were once whispering amongst themselves became quiet again as the doctor slowly turned. Staff members on the blacktop looked around at each other in wonder.  
"What did you say, child?" The doctor asked, his expression still mildly amused.  
"A Slender Loris! It's an primate that doesn't sleep and it lives somewhere in Asia…I think." Children started giggling.  
"And your point is?" The doctor asked, his eyes confrontational.  
"My point is," Toby said with confidence before taking a step, "I've never seen one of those either. I've only seen pictures about them, heard stories about them and learned facts about them. Just like a Wizard or a goblin or a troll." The children looked around in disbelief. Staff members awaited the doctor's reply, but the doctor kept his face unreadable.  
"Everyone inside for activity time." The doctor finally said, and just like that everyone ran inside.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you've calmed down, Frank." Verna said. She slouched back into her seat and lit a cigarette. "I was getting really worried about you."

"Well, I sorted some things out. I can wait though. Let's just say I decided waiting is actually good for me." Frank smiled and thought of the nights he watched Mathew leave Sarah's loft. How content he looked, it made Frank happy. Mathew had no idea he would soon be gone.

"Well, that's good to hear." She passed him the cigarette.

"So, now you have 4 goons right? They are going to wait outside by Mathew's car and when Sarah and Mathew get the car, they're going to shoot Sarah and take Mathew."

"Correct."

"Then me and you will be waiting at the abandoned apartment on 5th avenue, Mathew comes, I beat the shit out of him. Then I leave giving him the note. After he reads it, your guys finish him off."

"You got it." Verna said again. She stretched and yawned before taking a sip from her coffee.

"Then I can wait. So, are you going with me to see her perform?" He smiled.

"No, Frank, I can't." Verna said. Her voice was firm and almost agitated.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still not fully convinced she is the rat. It's very difficult to put a hit on someone that you see almost everyday. I can barely believe she would hurt a fly."

"She's a liar. An impressive one, maybe, but still a liar."

"Okay Frank, I'm going to do what I do, but that still doesn't mean I agree with it."

"Well whatever. Just stick with the plans." Frank passed her the cigarette. His phone started buzzing and he casually looked down. Upon seeing the name 'Cecile' light up he quickly stood and said his goodbyes. Cecile had made a reservation at his favorite restaurant downtown and he would not miss out because of two people he hated.

* * *

"Am I mistaken? For I see this in the Fountain of Time and I can hardly believe it." Exvanos seemed light with energy.

"I told you, Exvanos. A dying world cannot create, it can only destroy, yet look here, the water of the fountain glows and is white. The water has been replaced with something so powerful."

"What is it? It seems like white energy." Exvanos seemed perplexed.

"Perhaps I should consult with Bretoniol?" Jareth asked.

"I believe you should. Sorry I could not be of more help. Ah, it is so cold here."

"Well the hardest stage is over, the death of the creatures." Jareth coldly stated. He turned away from Exvanos.

"Talk to Bretoniol, Revanos. I have had enough with this. I know how difficult this is for you, and I truly am regretful about the situation, but this is something entirely new. Everything about this world was new, and it still surprises us. Us, being surprised after all these years! I thought I had seen everything the worlds had to offer, but this is completely different. Speak to Bretoniol."

"The man wishes not to see me, Exvanos. He blames the demise of the world on my inability to accomplish tasks."

"Surely he did not say that, Jareth."

"I can feel his disapproval." Jareth sighed. In his hand a crystal ball appeared and he casually tossed it around from one hand to another.

"He is afraid and sad. Sarah is going down a rough route in her life." Exvanos kept his presence near the fountain. "I wonder what would happen if I touched it…" He whispered to himself, moving nearer to the fountain.

"Do not, I warn you. We do not know what it is, and so we must not toy with it."

"Fair enough, Jareth. I am going now. I shall see you soon." And like that Exvanos disappeared.

Jareth looked around the empty desolate world. It had no more meaning, like the atmosphere had been sucked from it and now it was rock and stone. The soul was gone. He knew of course, the soul was not gone, but it was leaving. He glanced over to a bench that sat by a patch of droopy flowers and snow.

"Give her a dream of me. Remind her of all that she has in her hands. I feel as if there is more to do than sit idly by watching the demise of her world." He threw the three crystals in the air and they floated up into the sky. He then took a seat next to the flowers. A red flower appeared, a cruel red, almost intimidating. Jareth gently touched it, urging it to open. The same ring as before was placed in it. Bretoniol! His sly ways of letting Jareth know that Sarah had only romantic feelings toward Mathew. That cad! He took a breath and when he exhaled it and it hung in the air. He threw the ring down into the snow and walked off. Where would he go? To see Bretoniol.

* * *

Fire, smoke and panic! The red hot mass fumed and sparked; circled its dark shadow like the kiss of death, crackling as it slowly distorted anything in its path. Death clung to the thick smoke, an eerie creation of darkness and evil, it made its path down the hall and around Sarah's bed. When she jumped up from the mysterious bed, one that she had never seen before, she knew immediately it was a dream. She begged herself to wake up as the room began to become engulfed in smoke and fire, the dark clouds swallowing her sight. Coughing into her arm she ducked and rushed away.

"Mathew! Mathew!" She called. She had no clue why these were the first words to come to her lips but did not question the reason in her state of panic. With further evaluation she might see that this was her first thought because she felt safe with him, she depended on him. No matter how much she called to him, he did not come.

She was alone. She had always been alone, even when she lived with her family. They called her a loner because she only hung out with friends as school and outside of school was spent reading and pretending to be an actress. Her father blamed himself and tried to give her as much attention as she needed, but it was never good enough. How could she forgive him? He was moving on and she was just baggage that he had to take into his new family, she was the thing holding him back from a fresh start. Her mother didn't even care for her, I mean, she rarely visited and when she did she rarely asked how Sarah was. Sarah escaped into books, anything to not face her problems, but now here they all were. They had snuck up on her and she was going to face them all on her own! They were going to swallow her up, suck her in, crush her and destroy her. Her breathing became short as the smoke filled her lungs like poison, stinging pain. A reminder of how horrible her life had become. Tears fell down her face as she clung for life in the corner of her room, as if that could save her!

"Sarah, it's okay. It's going to be okay Sarah." The voice was her father's. She looked around in the smoke to see him but he did appear.

"Please, Daddy, please save me." She whispered between sobs. "I know I was selfish and I know I was cruel at times, but don't let this happen to me. Not like this." Her breathing became short gasps as tears fell violently down her face.

"Sarah, the window." This voice was different, a manly raspy tone with that accent. She would have recognized it anywhere.

"Jareth, are you there?" When no one replied she jumped off the bed and ran to the window, opening it as quickly as possible. She looked behind her and saw the fire had advanced. It was right behind her. The window opened to a bright light, so white she could barely see. She tried to cover her eyes but it did no good. Looking back one more time, she jumped out the window and into the white abyss.

There he was, standing tall with tight trousers and a red overcoat. He had a smile on his face.

"Are you really there?" She asked reaching for him. When he quietly grabbed her hand and brought the soft part of her wrist up to his lips she knew she was still dreaming. When Jareth was really there she could tell, not only how he acted but also how he felt, how the situation felt. This Jareth was fiction, made from memory and seen in this strange dream. She closed her eyes as his lips moved up to her palm and then down slowly, each kiss warm and deliberately placed up to the inner part of her elbow. Her eyes had closed. His eyes stayed on hers.

"I have given you everything, Sarah." He said. "Everything you have ever asked for."

"I thought I would never see you again. You left me." She whispered. He didn't say a word, only watched her eyes with such intensity she thought maybe it was the real Jareth. He pulled her into himself so their faces were inches apart, so little space to fill. Their lips waited impatiently as their eyes savored all features of the person in front.

"I could never leave you forever. Even if I did leave, I thought of you. How could I not?" His hoarse whisper made her eyes flutter shut. She loved this feeling, the extreme passion, the heart racing, the anxiety of the close body parts and the need to join together. She did not feel this strong longing for Mathew, only Jareth.

"I…I secretly wished I would see you again…" She whispered.

"I know," Jareth said, and then laughed. The laugh was so familiar, like when he was playing child games with her.

"And yet you did not come?" She asked, her green eyes ablaze with wonder and lust.

"I could not." He let his lips graze her cheek and she sighed enjoying the sensation.

"Why?" She whispered. Her neck began to feel weak and she rested it back on Jareth's arm, which reached around her shoulders.

"You know perfectly well this is a dream." He finally whispered, his hand moving to touch her cheek.

"I know…" She said, and threw her arms around his neck. The kiss was hard and yet so tender. Sarah craved him. She had never known such want in her life. When Mathew kissed her it was not like this at all. The nerve endings sparkling like firecrackers, the heart beating quickly, like the galloping of a race horse and the rush of need that pressed herself as hard as the position would allow. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything else, yet this was not him. And as soon as she thought it, he backed away.

"Good luck with the performance next week." He laughed and threw a crystal ball towards her. She caught it and it became a Raenard fruit, sweet and juicy and shaped like a heart.

"Don't leave me." She said. He turned and gave her a wicked smile before she woke up. A startled awakening she jumped up, placed her hand on her head and took a few breaths. She slid her hand through her hair before getting up and getting a glass of warm water. Her heart was still racing. While walking back into her room she saw a crumpled up piece of paper lying on the floor. She knew what it was right away. As she unfolded it she saw him. Jareth. The man of her dreams.

* * *

"A dirty trick, Bretoniol!" Jareth scowled, his heels clacking against the marble tile.

"You were getting what you needed out of it, I thought perhaps I could kill two birds with one stone. Besides, I do not have much time and I wish to fulfill my purpose."

"The dream was supposed to be comforting, Bretoniol, that is why I sent it to her. Not to scare her half to death!" Jareth raised his voice. The swirling cloud sent a cool mist to Jareth.

"Revanos, you know I respect you dearly, however, I know Sarah more than you. I am a part of her, after all. She needed to understand that Mathew is not good and face her problems."

"So you sent her the first dream? The one where he hit her? The children?"

"Do not act surprised. You were grateful for that dream, Revanos. Please, Jareth, calm down."

"You should have talked to me about it." Jareth finally said.

"I knew you were coming my ways anyways. I heard through Dansius of a new creation. Please, sit, tell me all of the Fountain of Life." The voice had regained its reservation and calmness. Jareth only did a slow nod before looking around the dark room.

"It reminds you of the World of Nye…" Bretoniol finally said.

"Hm?" Jareth asked.

"This room, it reminds you of Nye."

"What do you know of Nye?" Jareth asked without hiding the cruelty in his voice.

"I know it is dark, dismal, cruel even. No company, loneliness, and a constant fear."

"I fear nothing." Jareth responded coolly.

"Yes, I have heard of your bravery. You fought alongside Ledouis in the Battle of Luzon. You were a great part of the victory. You lost your brother, is that true?" Jareth did not let his emotion show on his face, but whenever his brother was mentioned it was like a scab ripped from the wound.

"Sarnol, he died with honor."

"You could take over the council you know? You are powerful, you are strong and brave. You wield magic without a drop of sweat. Best of all, you have meaning. You have passion for life and creation. You are a true Desmos."

"You could be destroyed by a council member if he heard such blasphemy." Jareth said. Bretoniol only laughed.

"Revanos Jareth, nobody hears through the walls of this temple. Not even another portal. The truth is, it is safe. And you know very well the council saw you as a threat and were happy to send you to Nye."

"Bretoniol, a man without want is a very powerful man indeed. I do not need glory, nor do I search for glory. I have no meaning in my life anymore." He said the last words with a pang of hurt. His hands subconsciously reached for the dull pendent around his neck. It had lost its power.

"The world is not going to destroy itself." Bretoniol said after a moments pause.

"And, how, pray tell, have you reached this conclusion?"

"Have you seen Ardimus lately?" He asked.

"No." Jareth said. He had been trying to steer clear of the portals.

"He is not well. He would crash and his pieces would swallow of the Labyrinth whole, so it is written and so it shall be done, and even though he is very weak he still hangs from the wall. You do know what that means, right?"

"What does it mean?"

"A creature in the Labyrinth still exists. I do not know how long it will last, but it is still alive and living somewhere in the world."

* * *

"I need to get out of here!" The whisper came from Toby into his phone line.

"Why, what's wrong Toby?" Sarah asked, still half asleep.

"Please Sarah, come and get me. Please?" She could tell he was crying on the phone.

"Is everything okay?" She asked now sitting erect and alert on her bed.

"No…they don't want me to believe in anything anymore. They don't let me be me. If you come get me now, I'll stay with you until the day of your performance. Please Sarah. Please!" Toby's small voice was so scared it felt like a kick to the gut for Sarah. It reminded her of the dream she had woken up from just moments before, that fear and panic.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning at around 9. I love you Toby." She said.

"Bye Sarah." He said and she hung up. Toby let a few more tears fall before hanging up the receiver. He shuffled back to his bed and cuddled up underneath his blankets. It was pitch black and scary.

"Jareth, if you can hear me, please come. I'm scared." A few more tears fell. When no reply came he hid under the blankets and fell asleep.

"I'm afraid, Mrs. Williams, that although in his studies Tobias is proficient, he is not advancing in the direction we had hoped for him." The psychiatrist brought his fingers to his lips.

"But, he no longer has an imaginary friend, that seems like a huge advancement to me!" She started fanning herself with the brochure in front of her with details about the institute.

"We have not heard of the imaginary companion, however, Toby is not entirely committed to change. For instance, yesterday he convinced the children to play a make-believe game and when talked to about it he refused to believe he was wrong. We frown upon such things because they are not always healthy for the child's mental growth." The man stood and walked toward the window. He was wearing a brown suit with a red tie. He had dark rimmed glasses and graying hair. "The world is a tough place for people who cannot quit dreaming and start living." His eyes moved to the playground where little boys dribbled a ball.

"I see. Well, I do not want to give up on him—"

"Certainly not! I would never suggest such a thing!" The doctor said quickly. Then he faced outside again.

"Then what do you recommend, doctor?" She asked after a moment.

"They call it severe denunciation period. It would begin at 8:30 this morning, in about an hour. He will basically be isolated and taught one on one. When he leaves the room he will know the difference between reality and dream land."

"Okay, this sounds okay to me. I will sign the documents." She said. While digging in her purse for a pen she missed something that would make any person shiver. A smile spread across the face of the doctor. A smile of triumph, of determination, of destruction. When she came up from the search with a burgundy pen, his smile disappeared and the papers were placed in front of her. With a quick handshake, Mrs. Williams was gone, and the psychiatrist was on the phone.

* * *

"I'm here to pick up Tobias Williams." Sarah said into the 6 small holes. The doctor behind the screen nodded and picked up the phone. Sarah examined her while she was on the phone and saw something she did not like. The thin nurse had blonde hair that was cut into a bob cut and had thin cheeks. She was in her late 40's. that's not what struck Sarah as odd. What was odd was how the nurse began to nervously fidget while receiving the news from the other end of the phone. She hung up and looked up to see Sarah.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that patient has been impounded in the severe denunciation period. I'm afraid once he's in there, he cannot leave."

"How long will he be in there?" Sarah nearly screamed. The nurse seemed taken back but answered calmly.

"A couple days…"

"That won't do. I need him now. NOW!" Sarah's blood boiled.

"I'm sorry ma'am, there is nothing I can do for you. The papers have been signed. Have a nice day." The nurse said and then looked down at the pile of papers on her desk as if Sarah was not still standing before her. Sarah felt like she could hardly breathe. Why hadn't she come sooner! She knew Verna would have a fit for her not coming in, but there was nothing she could do. She felt so hopeless. She imagined Toby sitting in a small room have the life sucked out of him. Then she remembered the promise she had made to Jareth. "Encourage his dreaming, Sarah." Jareth had said.

Sarah left office and walked down the hall thinking of any way possible to find Toby. The hospital was like a maze and it would be impossible to find him. She ran down halls and felt as if they were never ending. Then she saw a nurse entering a door by using a passkey and Sarah jumped to catch the door before it shut. She was in. She quickly walked down the hall looking into rooms, searching desperately for her brother.

"Excuse me, Miss…what are you doing in here? This is restricted, private personnel only." Sarah turned and saw the incredibly handsome doctor. He had dark hair and dark eyes, was tall and handsome. She caught her breath. This is where her acting skills had to come in.

"Sorry, I must have gotten lost. I was here for visiting hours. I'll find my way out." She said with a casual laugh and walked on.

"Wait a minute!" He called. She froze.

"Let me help you. Where are you going?" Oh no, he would lead her out of the building for sure. She went with the first idea that popped into her head.

"Are you hitting on me, Sir?" She asked, completely serious. He seemed taken back.

"Huh?"

"I can manage perfectly fine, thanks." She gave him a mean look before walking past him. After not hearing his footsteps she thought she was safe, but sure enough, in a few seconds he was beside her.

"Look, what do I have to do for you to get lost?" She finally asked.

"I could have called security 5 minutes ago. I just want to make sure you don't get lost finding the exit." He said with a smile. A handsome, broad smile. Her knees went weak, but only for an instant.

"I'm not trying to find an exit." She said.

"I know." He smiled again.

"Look, I need to get my brother. If you help me, I'll give you whatever you want." She tried to plead him with her eyes.

"I know you!" He finally said.

"Huh?"

"Come with me…" He said and led her down the corridor to a room. On the board there was a picture of Sarah hanging up.

"This is Toby's room?" She asked looking down at his drawings.

"You betcha." He said. Her heart froze as she saw a familiar drawing. It was a huge beast with big teeth and huge paws lying on the floor with a broken heart. She felt tightness in her throat.

"Look, I'm going to call someone to take you back downstairs…" He said, but before he could utter another word a thick book smashed across his face. She hit him again, this time harder and he fell to the ground.

"You're not calling anyone." She whispered and grabbed the keys from his belt before running down the hall. Where do you find Toby? In the middle of the fortress of course! She ran until she felt like she should give up. Then she heard his voice.

"You can't win! I've seen them before!" It came from a small room that said occupied. Without a thought she used the passkey and jumped in. The doctor seemed surprised but she ignored him and jumped to Toby.

"Are you okay Toby!?" She cried. He started crying immediately running and putting his hands around her waist.

"I thought you weren't gonna come!" He cried.

"It's okay Toby. Everything's going to be okay." But just as she said the words she heard running from behind her. Guards! They pulled her back from Toby.

"I'll be back Toby, I promise!" She yelled.

"Wait Sarah!" Toby yelled at the top of his lungs. She struggled against the men behind her. She saw something glint in the air and caught it.

"Save the Labyrinth!" He cried out in desperation. And with that the door was closed. As she was hurried out the door she looked at what was in her hand. A bracelet her mother had given her when she was a child. The bracelet she had given her childhood friend Hoggle.

* * *

****as you can see, the plot is really starting to unravel. Believe there a lot more surprises to come. Sarah's performance as Juliet in Romeo Juliet is next week and so it Frank's plan to kill the two lead characters.

Also, a new enemy has been brought to light. If the Council of Electants represent creation, this new and nameless logical group represents destruction- in its simplest faze. Of course, more to come!

I know I have been getting messages from people getting impatient- "Give me more love scenes between Sarah and Jareth!" haha, well I don't want to compromise the tension between them now, which is why I gave you what you asked for, but of course, it wasn't real.

You also found out that there is a creature in the Labyrinth still alive, basically the lifeline. When he dies, so does Ardimus, and when Ardimus shatters, so will the world. Hopefully Jareth can find this creature before the creature gets sick...also remember the fountain, it plays a key part later, along with the ring that keeps reappearing in the rosebuds.

Please give feedback. After writing this chapter I feel completely refreshed and I would love to hear some comment, maybe it's the vain writer in me or the writer wanting her work to be perfect. Seriously, you see an error, tell me, I'll greatly appreciate it. I also want to thank my friends that help me whenever I get stuck, especially Jackie- Live Long and Prosper:), and anyone else who takes my mind off the story whenever I get stuck and need inspiration. I believe every piece of work has to have layers of meaning and I hope you can unfold this piece of work before it ends!

Thanks for reading! And if you have been following along, I greatly appreciate it!

Also to Jackie- Dryhg oui cu silr, oui yna so fnedehk vneaht. E ybbnaleyda oui mega hu udran. Uha tyo fa femm fung uh uin VyhVel dukadran, pid ihdem drah, E muja fryd fa yllusbmecr frah fa dymg ypuid uin cduneac. E muja oui tayn!

Thanks again! -Gina


	13. Chapter 13 A Reeling Find

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 13- A Reeling Find

"A creature, still living in the Labyrinth? How could you not find him then? Is it possible?" Ardimus was weak, and despite his attempts to hide his exhaustion, Jareth could see the pain in his eyes. The pain of desperation, of defeat and most of all, sadness.

"I have little to say except for this, the Fountain of Life has reached its purest form of energy. It has become a new portal, but not one like you or Dansius. An entryway into this world. There is a creature still roaming the Labyrinth, most likely very ill, and yet he lives. If he was not alive, you would be in shards and the Labyrinth would be swallowed whole…"

"So it was written, so it shall be done." Ardimus whispered weakly, "Revanos, how much time do you think before this creature dies?"

"I'm not sure. I know this, though; the creature is the lifeline of the Labyrinth. When he dies, you fall. But I believe there is something bigger. Someone is trying to gain access into the Labyrinth."

"You believe I should be worried?" Ardimus laughed. "How can I be? There is nothing I could do to prevent such an invasion, Revanos. I can barely speak to you, I feel myself slipping farther and farther everyday and yet there is something new. Something different about what is going on here. I could not even attempt to give a conclusion to the strange events, but I will say, the Fountain of Life being an entryway could be anything. Perhaps Sarah is trying to get in."

"Impossible." Jareth stated coldly. His posture seemed tension filled and warned Ardimus to not relay any longer on the subject. Still, as the heart of emotion and feeling, Ardimus felt it was his duty to probe the immortal longer.

"She has been confused lately. I know the connection between me and her grows thinner yet, I can still feel the overwhelming sense of desperation and fear. She is lost again." Ardimus kept his eyes kind.

"I did not ask of the girl. She is alive and she is well, that is good. What is not good is your death."

"I do not believe I will die."

"Look at yourself, Revanos, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"We can help her. She loves you."

"She is confused. Lost. You said it yourself, Ardimus. We will no longer speak of her." Jareth kept his tone steady. He had already promised himself that any dwindling emotion he had for her he would bury.

"You resent her. I cannot imagine why." Ardimus began to talk slowly.

"I am tiring you, Revanos. Gracious meetings and honorable ends, Ardimus." Jareth turned to walk away. He wished to speak no longer of Sarah.

"Revanos Jareth, do you know why I pushed and pushed so hard for you to become ruler of this world?"

"Because of the child's imagination. A role I was born to play, remember? How she needed someone to be angry at, if not herself. I remember clearly." Jareth said with a smirk.

"Yes, those reasons were for the child's sake, but why I pushed it, not Dansius."

"Why?"

"She knew you." Ardimus said slowly. His voice seemed to decline in energy.

"I could not possible know what you mean." Jareth said with almost a laugh.

"And I suppose," Ardimus said before closing his eyes, "you never will." Jareth was taken back, but Ardimus was resting and would not be disturbed. So much energy had been used in the conversation even Jareth felt overwhelmed. Upon exiting into the hall Jareth heard the words repeat themselves somehow, as if they clanged and bounced off the stonewalls. She knew you. She knew you. She knew you. "That is exactly it!" Ardimus once had said, "It is against all principles and laws of the words! Yet, here you are now…into the room of the child's emotions, standing before me! No other member of the council has gone through such a feat. You, my friend, have a purpose in this world." Jareth had a purpose in this world. She knew him, but how?

* * *

"Why would you sign that sheet of paper?" Sarah asked. Tears were still falling down her cheek as she re-imagined over and over again Toby's face as the doors were closed and she was hauled down the hall.

"He was talking to himself, Sarah."

"Who are you kidding! You get rid of him as much as you can! You never get out of the house and I'm not here to babysit, so this was like a vacation for you!"

"Calm down, Sarah." She heard her father's voice say from behind her.

"No matter what I do, it's wrong to you Sarah. I could go to Africa and feed all the hungry children and you would say Mexico has more children to feed and it's closer to Toby. You find fault in every single thing that I do!" Mrs. Williams said, her arms crossed.

"You are being unfair, Sarah." Her father said. Sarah didn't expect him to back her up, but she wouldn't let it fluster her.

"I was going to pick him up! You would have still gotten your vacation and I would have my brother!"

"What I do as Toby's mother is completely up to me. It is unhealthy to imagine such immature children fable characters and speak to them." Mrs. Williams said. She ran her long, graceful fingers through her short blonde hair. Everything about her said classy and respectful.

"Unhealthy? Creativity is the growth of the brain!"

"I never tried to stop his creativity, but when he's outside talking to himself calling a tree some strange name, like Jack or Jared or something, I did what every worried mother would. I'm getting him help."

"!---" Sarah broke from thought as her step-mother's words set in. Jack or Jared… "Jareth?" She asked.

"Jareth?" Mrs. Williams said, surprised that instead of yelling more Sarah was inquiring about a silly name.

"Yes, that was the name he was constantly saying. See, I told you. The situation was serious and I did what I had to do. Your father backs me."

"You made a mistake…" Sarah breathed. From her pocket she withdrew the thin silver bracelet that Toby threw. "And I'm going to fix it." With that, Sarah left, but before she did, she gave a lingering glance towards her father. The look told him so much in just a few seconds, I'm disappointed in you, I love you, I'm sorry.

"You shouldn't have brought Toby there in the first place Mary Ann." He said while watching his daughter enter her car.

"There's nothing I can do now. He's there until they decide he is stable."

"And that could take how long?" He asked, he turned to face her.

"I'm not sure." She said quietly.

"God damn it, Mary Ann." He said and left the room.

* * *

"And Toby in the last 24 hours, tell me what you have learned?" The dialect of the voice was articulate and slow, a dull droning that rang in the little boy's ears.

"The brain is a complex thing that can create fictitious events for many reasons." The voice would be unrecognizable to anyone that the child knew. It was still the sound of a little boy, but it had gained an automatic like tone.

"Such as?" The man in the small room with him dangled his glasses on the desk and Toby watched as if he was hypnotized. He wasn't, but it was the first thing all day that entertained him, even in the slightest. For 24 hours he sat and was talked to about the brain and imagination. His meals were served, but were to be eaten quickly and when asked if he could sleep was told bedtime would be in a few hours.

"Needing a companion, loneliness, getting out aggression, an emotional void, and or a psychological problem." Toby's voice cracked.

"You have accomplished a great deal today, Tobias. Tell me of your sister." The doctor's named was Thomas James Grayson. He wasn't exactly old, but he wasn't young either. He had dark hair and gray eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses for reading. His face would be handsome to a woman of his age, his cheekbones high and his lips full.

"Sarah is the best person in the world. She is always there for me." He said with a yawn.

"Yes, you've said that several times today…but I want to know about what you said earlier, 'save the Labyrinth', what did you mean by that Tobias?" The doctor seemed too interested in the subject and though Toby felt exhausted and had given up the fight, he saw a spark in the doctor's eye that rubbed him the wrong way.

"It's a video game." He answered. The doctor's eyes narrowed and he started to sort through his files.

"Oh I see…" He said, "then I suppose we'll have to keep talking for a while more." He looked away letting the words take effect with the little boy. Toby looked away letting a few tears from his face as the realization came to him, he would miss Sarah's production.

* * *

"Okay, we have finished the production now. It's touch up time." Kelly White clapped her thin hands together. "I need technical director down here to talk about the lighting in act 6 and I need the house manager." With that, the sweaty and tired cast broke apart from character, grabbed water bottles and went to the back to get out of costume. One of the last dress rehearsals before the performance. Mathew threw Sarah a quick smile and she smiled back. Her mind was preoccupied lately. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and the glint on her wrist made her turn it over. The bracelet.

For hours while she was supposed to be sleeping she was thinking. How could she save the Labyrinth? What did Toby mean? Could she save him? Tears of guilt were common as she realized if she had just been an hour early Toby would be okay. She thought of Jareth and her dream. His lips and their feel, how powerful he was. It felt like the time they really did kiss.

Mathew was constantly calling her and visiting and she was kind to him, even returned his affections. A part of her felt that their would be a consequence if she ended anything. However, he was constantly talking about how excited he was for the performance because afterward they would make love and Sarah would smile, but in her mind she was unsure. She knew about his love for the small time actress that played Rosaline. She had long blonde hair that waved and she was petite. Whenever Mathew didn't see Sarah looking he would wink at her. Sarah ignored it until this night.

He came over to her house with flowers and messy hair. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a sincere smile before taking the flowers to the pot. Before she could turn, his hand was squeezing her arm and he brought his lips down on hers. It didn't feel right, however, she tried returning it. He took the flowers from her hand and grabbed her chest trying to take off her shirt. She started to squirm. It was then she tasted the strong alcohol on his breath.

"I can't wait a week. You looked so amazing tonight as Juliet. Sometimes I just want to take you there right on that stage when you look up to me with those green eyes. You are the most beautiful woman." He slammed the door behind him as he pushed himself on top of her. They ended up on the couch were he proceeded to take off Sarah's shirt.

"Come on, Matt." She said. Her heart was racing in a new kind of feeling. It was anxiety. She had never seen him like this.

"Baby, just let me get a peak. I want to see you. Let me see you." He looked at her torso, only covered by a bra. Sarah felt exposed. He kissed her neck and moved down to her chest trying to undo her bra. She started pushing at him feeling extremely rushed.

"Matt, okay, stop now." She shoved him roughly and he moved away. His eyes were dark and scary. She had never seen them like that before and it made her nervous. She pulled her shirt back on, but he sat back just watching her with a peculiar face. She looked over at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I want it to be special." She looked away.

"It's more than that Sarah." He said softly, his gaze staying on her, "I can wait, but I'm sick of not being able to do anything. If you really loved me we could at least do other things…you don't even let me hold you." At his words Sarah felt a wash over of guilt. Then she thought of something that had been bugging her all day.

"Why does it matter, what you don't get from me, you get elsewhere." She said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, his arms crossing.

"I know what you do with Liz." She said, speaking of the actress who plays Rosaline.

"I do nothing with her." He said with a straight face.

"I saw it and so did other cast members. You act like you love me, but I know you don't so why are you trying to hard?" She asked.

"Because I love you. Because I want to marry you. I want children, and I will treat you right. I want to hold you and take care of you. I don't want to lose you." He brought his mouth to her hand. She felt her heart race as the heat from his lips touched her hand.

"Matt, I don't know. I think you should just leave." She stood up and walked to her door to open. He stood angrily gave her an annoyed look and left. As he walked out a thought entered her mind, who was the real Mathew Deanly?

* * *

Jareth sat on the bench and thought of the beauty around him. Even though all was dead and cold, the fountain shimmered light. He knew the Labyrinth would be gone soon and decided to wait it out on the bench by the fountain. While sitting there he remembered the bracelet that he had found, the one Sarah gave to Hoggle. He looked in his front pocket to find it missing.

He stood and walked towards a rosebush where black roses drooped and leaves were shriveled and dry. The life was sucked from them. As he moved a few away, there it was. The red rose that kept appearing. At his gentle touch the bloom opened and as usual, the same diamond ring appeared. He wondered what Ardimus was trying to say. The words popped into his mind again, you knew her. A cough made him look over quickly in surprise. He turned and followed the shrubs down a cobbled path to a pond. There, by the gates of the Labyrinth was Hoggle, spraying water on already dead flowers and mumbling to himself. When Jareth called his name, he looked over and Jareth realized it was not Hoggle, but an empty shell of Hoggle. Hoggle's eyes were glazed over and he kept spraying repeatedly in the same place. Jareth then realized how much trouble the Labyrinth was truly in.

* * *

Stay with me! Chapter 15 is the moment it all comes together, in 2 weeks that will be out. Tell me what you think! Thanks guys!


	14. Chapter 14 The Art of Deception

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 14- The Art of Deception

From her office, Verna peaked out at Sarah. Sarah seemed deep in thought while zoned out staring at the keyboard. Verna considered going out and asking her what work she was getting done, but it was strange. She had no desire to push Sarah around. In fact, she almost wanted to bring her a steak. In 3 days, Sarah would be dead, and it would be all her fault.

The blind shut and Verna walked to her desk. She shuffled through some documents and pulled out a folded piece of paper Frank had given her. Curiosity got the best of her as she decided she needed to read what letter Frank wanted to make sure Mathew read before he died. The letter made a soft noise as she unfolded, almost like a warning. She started reading anyways.

_Dear Mathew,_

_ I have waited for this moment all my life. When I was 24 I went to visit my mom. She had kicked me out, you know, after she stole all the money that was supposed to go to me. She was already remarried and you were around 10 or 11. It took me all the money I had to go there, to Maine just to ask her for my father's fishing pole. I loved my father more than anyone else in the world; he didn't have a mean bone in his body. When I asked her she told me to ask you, for it was your fishing pole now. I walked to your room, which by the way was the size of my apartment and I walked to you. You had a mean grin on your face and when I asked you for it, a humiliating request all together, you asked me what a fishing pole was. I told you and then you showed me it, my father's fishing pole, his favorite item, broken in thirds on your floor. "Mom said you were gonna come back for it." He laughed. I fell to the floor and picked up the pieces. Even broken it reminded me of him. When I tried to get them though, you said they were yours. I was then escorted from the house filled with such hate I killed around 7 people. _

_ Later you came to visit me with a confident expression on your face. You gave me an offer, a loan, which you would pay back and all my fathers' belongings including the broken fishing pole. A request I could not refuse. You knew I wouldn't. You just kept that smirk on your face._

_ I wrote this note to tell you that when your body is on the floor cut up in thirds and your mother comes to beg me for it, I'll let her see it. She can cry by your body, just as I did with my father's fishing pole, and assume she would be taking it home. Then, I will tell her to leave. As she begs me I will give her just what she deserves. I will slit her throat and ask her to laugh, just as she did the day I asked for the smallest most invaluable item that my father told me I could have._

_ All your money, is mine now. You have lost. I have won. I wish more than anything I could see your face, but I can't. I can't be anywhere near you because I would chop you up into small little pieces. Before I let you go though, I just want you to know that one of the three pieces that your mother will see cut from your body is your manhood. That will be the first piece to be cut off. _

_Frank_

Verna fumbled to fold it back up with shaky hands. This all was more serious than she had thought. Still, she had a job to do. Sarah had to have been the rat. But what if they were wrong? What if it was just a coincidence?

* * *

"Frank, it's not what you think." Cecile's voice was more of a horsey whisper. "I was rough housing with a friend, come on stop being so paranoid."

"Shut the fuck up, I can see the impact, that's not rough housing. That's a fucking jab to the eye. You were with him again, weren't you?" Frank's hands tightly grabbed both of her arms so she faced him. "Weren't you!" He asked again shaking her.

"Stop Frank." She cried.

"You tell me you love me and then you have him over at nights. Are you playing sick games with my head? Are you that fucked up?" He started shaking her more. She tried pulling away.

"He makes me! He forces me to do it, please Frank stop!" She cried. She was so sick of feeling weak and abused by everyone.

"Oh, I bet he does. Yeah, that explains it all. You're a real bitch, you know that? I loved you. I trusted you." He pushed her and she fell against the floor. She covered herself instinctively as she did with Mathew. Frank saw this and immediately felt horrible, his true love cradled up, cowering in the corner crying because of him. He bent down beside her. "Okay, stop crying Cecile. I barely pushed you."

"He makes me! He tells me…he tells me he could kill my father. He knows all my secrets! He forces me to, Frank believe me. I'm sick of being treated like this." She cried rubbing at her skin. She always rubbed her body severely when Mathew left, but this was Frank, her protection. He treated her right and healed her wounds. Frank looked away deep in thought as the words sunk in.

"He…he what?" He asked slowly. Cecile stopped crying and looking up at Frank in complete fear. Frank's features were dark and scary, like a demon.

"Please Frank. Let's just not do this anymore, I'm so sorry." She pulled herself together.

"I'll fuckin' kill the bastard. I'm gonna fucking kill him." He started shaking.

"Frank, you don't understand…"

"HELL I DON'T!" Frank stood up. "I have to protect you. I love you." He moved to grab his car keys. "I'm going to end all of this now." Cecile reached out and stopped his hand.

"Stop, Frank, before you do anything…" Cecile took a breath. "I should tell you something."

"I don't care right now, Cecile." Frank was starting heading toward the door.

"I'm not a nice person!" She nearly screamed. He paused, his hand still on the doorknob.

"I don't have time for this Cecile. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I can't." The doorknob clicked as he opened it.

"Are you that fucking stupid, Frank? Are you so COMPLETELY delusional that you could think I would be able to change? Does love blind you entirely?" Cecile walked toward him. "I'm not a good person, you knew it the day you met me." Frank turned, but the expression on his face was not disbelief. It was a new emotion that even he did not recognize.

"I never cared. I loved you because of that straight up honesty. You didn't try to pretend to be nice."

"You just are attracted to bitchy girls. But I'm worse than a bitch, you see, I manipulate. I calculate. I strategize. I mean, I have a huge board in my mind with pawn pieces and lies that I can move around. I organize events and change surrounding emotions to work out in my favor, I don't even know if I can really feel love." She took a breath and sat on the bed. "I am NEVER the one that's weak or…or that's on the floor crying. If I do, it's because I need to, it's part of a plan to get what I want." A smile spread on her face. "Mathew is the only man whose ever challenged that. He sees through me. It was almost refreshing." Frank was frozen. He let the words ring in his ears.

"So you just use me?"

"I thought you could get me out of here. I know you're rich, I love that in a man, so I thought a nice trip to Cancun or the Bahamas, just to get away Mathew and leave him with that little whore of his. He'd miss me and how we fucked like animals." She popped out a cigarette from a sequin-studded case and put it to her lips. She smiled again toward Frank, motioning for him to light it. Frank did.

"See, you're just a pawn piece. Sure, you're a good fuck…and you're doting on me is just so cute sometimes I think I could put on this love act forever just so I could here how beautiful I am what…10 times a day?" She sucked and crossed her legs. "But no, it gets sickening. Now, the new question…do I think you could really go and kill Mathew. I know about your huge plot," She laughed cruelly and ran her hand through her bangs, "I think you could. Would I want you to? I don't know, the thought of Cancun sounds good right now, especially after last night when that bastard split my lip…but in all honesty…no. You see, Mathew is just like me. He's stronger physically…as you can tell, though, he knows that." She laughed again. She inhaled the cigarette again, making the pause slow and deliberate. Frank had lost all color and was leaning against the doorframe. "But, I do love him. I do. I'm scared of him at times, but I know he loves me. I was going to wait to have this little speech until after you killed that bitch, Sarah, but I know Mathew will be with her. So I need you to call off it off."

"Call it off?" Frank repeated. He had his composure back.

"Yeah," She inhaled again, "Call off the hit."

"And after you had this little, charming seems a little bit of an understatement, speech…what could possibly make you think I would do it?"

"This," Cecile pulled out a slip of paper from under her dress. "Read it after I leave. Believe me, it is a good read." She laughed again standing. She grabbed her coat and her clutch purse before walking to him. She gently put her hand to his cheek.

"It was fun, baby. If you still wanna do that trip, give me a call." She walked out the door. Frank felt his emotions hit him all at the second the door closed behind her. He looked down at the paper in his hand and quickly unfolded it. As the words looked up at him, he felt his breathing quicken and suddenly the dark blots that clouded his vision grew until all was black.

* * *

"Do not disturb the creature, Jareth." Bretoniol said. Jareth looked into the mist with an uncommon feeling. It was familiarity.

"Surely you could not possible believe that his duties will keep him alive much longer?"

"Jareth, do you not understand? If we put him in a room where the walls were cushioned and took the utmost care of him, we would not be in any less danger. He's sick, he will die."

"Why hasn't he yet? Have you not wondered why he still lives and this new portal at the fountain grows brighter?"

"You are speaking on a unreliable emotion, Revanos and as much as I would wish to believe it, I cannot."

"What emotion is this?" Jareth asked.

"Hope."

"The greatest form of creation…" Jareth said.

"No, that is love. Do you love the Labyrinth, Jareth?" Bretoniol mist was fading. Jareth could see it, usually the room was so dense with mist and cloud that Jareth had to squint just to see his hand, and it was as if the room was being stripped of its integrity.

"Love is a human emotion," Jareth said after a pause.

"Yes, and a human emotion you immortals long for. You feel it of course, but refuse to admit it, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes sometimes, your love. I can almost feel it. Somehow we are connected in that sense." Jareth looked away in annoyance.

"Maybe you are just getting weaker, because lately your emotions are so easy to tell."

"Let us move this discussion off of me. I came to you because I need more information on this new portal. You are tied to all portals, indeed, so you must have some input."

"That assumption is just, but incorrect. I have told Dansius, the portal you speak of is a different kind. I have no read on it, but I can tell you something, it is the object of want. Whoever or whatever is opening this portal has the most powerful need that has struck the Labyrinth at a most vulnerable time. Whoever is trying to get in wants something very bad."

"Who is it? Can you tell?"

"I cannot. I am sorry, Revanos."

"So what am I to do? Sit back and wait until the Labyrinth dies or until someone intrudes on the world I have been chosen to protect?"

"Do what the pendent tells you."

"And if the pendent is dead?"  
"Impossible, the pendent dies when the world dies. It has lost energy to be sure, but it still breathes."

"I will do as you say, Bretoniol. Gracious meetings and honorable ends."

* * *

"Oh I'm so glad you're able to call. The performance is in 3 days and Dad says you may be out by then!" Sarah nearly hugged the phone.

"Yeah, well, I finished." The voice that was on the phone was changed in a way that Sarah could not detect. If she saw Toby she could see it, the emptiness. The missing piece of him, but it hadn't gone missing, it was ripped away.

"I've been so worried, Toby. What did they do in there anyways?"

"They talked a lot. I'm glad to be out though. Hey, I was thinking, when I get out, can we go get pizza again?"

"Of course Toby, we'll hang out for a week! Maybe even two!"

"I really liked that pizza. It was really good. The food here isn't that good, I had grilled cheese tonight and all I could think about was that pizza parlor you took me to."

"Yeah, well we'll go, I promise. Toby, I'm so sorry about what happened. You know your mom was just trying to do what was best, but it's nothing to worry about. And best of all, when you get back, we can watch Iron Giant!"

"I don't know if I like that movie anymore. It's kinda dumb. There's no such thing as big huge giants that eat scrap metal."

"Yeah, but that's the fun of it!" Sarah laughed.

"No, it's stupid. We should just play a board game or something. Hey, I got to go, talk to you soon."

"Bye, I love you." Sarah said. But, he had hung up. She paused before putting the phone down. She felt like so much had changed between her and him and it almost made her worried.

"Sarah!" Verna's yell took her thoughts away from Toby.

"Yes Verna?" She asked. Verna decided she could no longer question the hit on Sarah. It was done and paid for, there was nothing more she could do. She covered her guilt with cruelty toward the girl.

"These pictures haven't been photocopied yet, and have you faxed Jack Buchanan yet?"

"Yes, I did."

"Stop with the personal calls and do your job." Verna said with her normal pursed lips.

"Sorry, Verna." Sarah said rolling her eyes. When Verna left, Sarah brought out the thin bracelet and put it on. Everything felt so different and yet she couldn't place it. It was a feeling that she could not even begin to form into words. Like, a presence engulfing her. Something inside her was missing. A piece of her, much like Toby, was absent. But what was it?

* * *

Later that night, as Sarah entered her humble loft and threw the keys to the end table beside her door, she looked around her and felt for the first time in her life completely alone. No, she had felt alone before, of course, but it had been such a long time. The room was dark and she looked out the window. The moon was full and bright, the only source of comfort as she cuddled up on her couch and began to sob.

_In the Labyrinth_

"Impossible, Ardimus! How could her emotions control the Labyrinth still?" Jareth asked. He looked out the window at the sky. It was pouring, the raindrops were big and the clouds covered the entire sky.

"It's upsetting you, so, Revanos." Ardimus said weakly.

"Yes, of course. I have to wonder why she still has such power over the Labyrinth even though the connection between you is as thin as hair." Jareth walked to the windowpane and put his hand out. Rain droplets hit it.

"That's not what's upsetting you," Ardimus said in an amused way, "you are distressed."

"No, curious."

"It bothers you that she is hurting. Come on, even I can feel it. She is in pain and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Yes there is, if I felt like interfering in her life…" Jareth looked over at Ardimus. The mirror showed Sarah on the couch, hugging her knees. The moonlight lit her hair and only one side of her face. A tear was sliding down her cheek as she looked down at her floor. Jareth felt what she felt at that instant. Loneliness. When Ardimus appeared again he looked sick almost. So out of energy that his eyes were practically closed.

"I had less energy than I imagined…" He laughed.

"I will see her…"

"Perhaps it isn't wise. You have an energy limit too, Revanos." But even as he said the words he knew Jareth was not listening.

"I feel as though it is my duty…but a big part of me tells me to not go."

"It is your duty to do what is best for this world."

"I will go."

"Remember, Revanos, when you use up your energy, you could die. Especially if you are away from the source of the energy."

"I will take the risk."

Being inside Sarah's home brought a strange feeling to Jareth. He always felt like he had to be on guard when visiting her. He knocked twice on the doorframe and she looked up.

"You should treat pictures like this better." He said with a smile. In his hand was the crumpled up drawn picture of him. Sarah sniffled and sat up.

"You've certainly chosen a great time to come here. I look like a mess." She wiped at her eyes. Jareth looked down on her and wondered when she ever had looked so beautiful. He thought that whenever he saw those eyes, had she ever looked more beautiful in that instant?

"I came here for a purpose, Sarah." He said with a grin, "To read you a poem."

"Oh, what poem?" She asked. Jareth moved to sit on the couch beside her.

"It is called, 'The Stolen Child' by William Butler Yeats." Sarah snuggled in to him and ducked underneath the arm that held the small book out in front of him.

"I'm so glad you came." She whispered. And she meant it. She looked up at him and he realized how close their proximity was. He began reading anyways.

Here dips the rocky highland  
Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,  
There lies a leafy island  
Where flapping herons wake  
The drowsy water rats;  
There we've hid our faery vats,  
Full of berrys  
And of reddest stolen cherries.  
Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.

Where the wave of moonlight glosses  
The dim gray sands with light,  
Far off by furthest Rosses  
We foot it all the night,  
Weaving olden dances  
Mingling hands and mingling glances  
Till the moon has taken flight;  
To and fro we leap  
And chase the frothy bubbles,  
While the world is full of troubles  
And anxious in its sleep.  
Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.

Where the wandering water gushes  
From the hills above Glen-Car,  
In pools among the rushes  
That scarce could bathe a star,  
We seek for slumbering trout  
And whispering in their ears  
Give them unquiet dreams;  
Leaning softly out  
From ferns that drop their tears  
Over the young streams.  
Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.

Away with us he's going,  
The solemn-eyed:  
He'll hear no more the lowing  
Of the calves on the warm hillside  
Or the kettle on the hob  
Sing peace into his breast,  
Or see the brown mice bob  
Round and round the oatmeal chest.  
For he comes, the human child,  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than he can understand.

His words to Sarah were like music. Comforting and soft, so perfect. She never wanted him to stop speaking.

"The poem is about a child who wishes to escape to this perfect world." Jareth said after a long pause.

"But after leaving, he misses his old world." Sarah finally said.

"I suppose that's how it goes, though."

"Jareth, can you stay the night with me?" She asked. She had moved away from him and was looking at him.

"I do not think I can…" He said slowly.

"Please," She begged. "I feel like…I feel like I've lost a part of myself." Even in the darkness Jareth saw in her eyes the truth in her words. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there for a moment.

"I will stay until you sleep." He whispered. Even though he said this, he felt extremely tired. He knew his energy was already very low.

"How could I sleep knowing you're awake beside me, waiting for me to sleep."

"You will fall asleep. Come on, let's go to your bedroom." Sarah stood and Jareth followed. She went to the bathroom to put on a pair of comfortable pajama shorts and Jareth took off his overcoat. She laid in the space between his torso and arm with her leg wrapped over him and her head on his chest.

"I don't want you to ever leave." She whispered into the darkness. Jareth thought of the words and realized that he would leave forever soon. When the Labyrinth died, so would he. He wanted to say he would never leave her, but it would be a lie.

"Sarah, are you crying?" He asked when he felt wetness seep through his shirt.

"I just feel like I'm losing you. Like I'm losing everything…" She whispered. Jareth sat up and she followed. He wiped at her face.

"Do not cry." He said. His voice was weakened.

"It's funny, I used to hate you, but now, I can't even stand the thought of losing you." She threw her arms around his neck and burrowed her face into his chest.

"Sarah, please, everything is okay. You are tired and so emotional." He rationalized.

"Can I ask you something, Jareth?" She looked up at him. He paused.

"Anything." He whispered.

"How did Toby get this?" She brought her wrist up to the light. The moonlight glinted off the piece of jewelry.

"He must have stolen it from me." Jareth said with a rye smile.

"The Labyrinth…it's real…I mean, could it possibly be?" Sarah looked away deep in thought.

"Sarah, sleep." Jareth said. His tone was tired.

"You look tired," Sarah whispered looking up at the weak Jareth. She brought her hands to his face. "Are you okay?"

"Just sleepy," He whispered. He laid back down. Sarah reached up to his face, her long hair a pile beside her.

"I can't lose you." She whispered. "I love you." And with that, she brought her lips down upon his with such tenderness he almost told her it back. But he couldn't. He couldn't hurt her like this. She didn't wait for a reply, her hand rested on his cheek and she brought her lips down once more, a slow kiss. The last kiss perhaps.

"I must go." He said. He jumped up.

"No, please," She began, but he stopped her.

"Go to sleep. I will see you again soon." And with that, he disappeared. Sarah looked over at his black overcoat that hung on her dresser. The only reminder that he existed.


	15. Chapter 15 It's Too Late

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

Well, it's a day early. I guess I got a little excited, as I do with every chapter :) (this is why people my age need after school activities).

Hopefully you like it! Leave feedback and don't forget to read the end note!

* * *

Chapter 15- It's Too Late

"What happened last night, Revanos." The voice was calm and yet extremely anxious. The voice was of Exvanos. He and Jareth were walking down an old cobblestone trail down to the gardens, Jareth's new favorite place.

"I told you Exvanos, I comforted her. Nothing beyond that. What answer are you looking for?" Jareth always had a stoic presence that intimidated all who showed vulnerability. Exvanos was one of them, and though he greatly respected Jareth he always felt he had to be extremely careful of how he worded things as to not seem weak. This was Jareth of Nye, the man who killed immortals because of their lack of faith in humankind. He fought in many wars and was known as a courageous warrior. He was wise and cruel, he intimidated almost all of the council and to top it all off, he showed little to no weakness. It wasn't until Sarah was brought into the picture that Jareth began to show weakness. Such a weakness not even the council could ignore it.

"Look around you, Jareth, do you not see the change? I spoke to Ardimus today and he was as lively as a year ago. The snow is melting, roses are growing and the sky is bright. We have not seen a day like this in years, and to top it all off, the fountain is so bright it hurts my eyes to look at it." Exvanos motioned around him. Jareth began to see for the first time. Over night, it seemed, the world was getting better. But what if it wasn't? He couldn't chance that.

"I see it, but I have also heard of the Daydien Complex, right before the death of a world, all becomes beauty. The world becomes at peace with it's fate."

"Only when the leader does, you know that. And I know for a fact you are not yet with peace over the demise of this world."

"You speak too quickly," Jareth said with a cruel expression, his gloved hand reached at a yellow rosebud and he gently touched it, "I thought about a lot over the passing night."

"You cannot lie to me. It would take years for you, the purest example of passion for belief, to accept defeat. I know you better than you assume!" Exvanos said with a smile.

"Perhaps it has taken years. If you have not forgotten, for 7 years the Labyrinth became weaker and weaker. I have become weaker and weaker also in my beliefs." Jareth closed his eyes. Jareth looked different than most immortals, in human form a design formed above his eyes and his hair was a strange jagged design that would stop any human in their tracks. He had this glow about him that was enticing and always dragged a pair of eyes his way, especially immortal women. He was never interested in them though, for they were all the same.

"You have not lost it, Jareth. You never could, I can practically feel it eminanting off of you. Look into the Fountain of Life, it's light extends the length of the entire garden. Please, once you see it, you will know how I feel." Exvanos seemed excited but a new kind of calmness had set in with Jareth.

"I must go lie down, Revanos." Jareth finally said after a moment. He realized how dizzy he suddenly felt.

"Are you alright?" Exvanos asked. "You look pale."

"It seems I used up much more energy than I thought visiting Sarah's world yesterday. I must go…go rest…"

"Oh, Jareth…no. No." Exvanos moved toward him. Jareth's eyelids began to feel heavy as the sun rested on him. "Come with me, I'll get you to the castle."

"It's no use, Revanos. Go back to the council, the world is dying tonight, and it will swallow you up if you are here. Leave. I will stay here."

"I will not leave you here to die."

"Go. Go please. I can't…" And with that, all became black. Jareth fell to the floor. He looked up to the sky where clouds were moving at an extremely fast pace. "It's funny, I used to hate you, but now, I can't even stand the thought of losing you." Sarah's voice entered his mind. He smiled at how comforting it was. "You knew her," Ardimus had said, "You knew her." How did he know her? When he closed his eyes, he saw. He saw Sarah in the way he knew her, but it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

"Well, I'd say we are ready to perform tonight! Congradulations cast! I am so proud at how it turned out. Let's everyone clap their hands for the set design and how amazing it turned out!" Everyone clapped including the speaker, Kelly White who looked good in a dark brown tight sweater and dark red lipstick. Sarah clapped along with the cast, a smile on her face. Mathew had somehow made his way beside her with his arm behind her waist.

"Tonight, at 7 o clock, we will perform and we will do a terrific job!" She yelled. Everyone clapped again.

"Go home, rest for a little while, and remember, the party afterwards is at 13th and Froyd. Good job tonight!" Chatter erupted as the cast, still dressed from the all day rehearsals went to the back to change. Toby was in the audience with a smile on his face.

"You did a really good job, Sarah." He said when she came out dressed in a fitted skirt and brown blouse.

"Thank you, Toby." She said and hugged him tightly.

"We should all go out for icecream!" Mathew said coming up from behind them. He put his arms around Sarah. Something inside Toby went off saying, do not like him, he is not a good person, but he could not figure out why he would think that. He just smiled.

"That sounds like fun!" He said.

"Toby, you got your glasses fixed!" Mathew said with a smile. Toby instinctively reached up to touch the lens where there was once a crack.

"Finally!" He said with another smile. As he smiled though, Sarah couldn't help but think how different his smile was. It wasn't silly anymore.

"Okay, ice cream sounds good." Sarah said smiling at Mathew. "Let's go." And with that they all left.

"I could vomit." Cecile said to a girl beside her with a disgusted smile. The girl only laughed and left. Cecile crossed her arms angrily as the three left together.

* * *

Across town at an empty bar Frank Freemont sat in a secluded area with 4 empty beer bottles around him and a fresh one in his hands. The woman that was supposed to meet him was 20 minutes late, but he decided her flight might have been delighted. As he saw her enter though, his blood froze. She looked exactly the same, except short hair and dark lipstick. She saw him immediately but didn't even pause as she walked to his table.

"Hello Frank," She said with her usual voice.

"Hello mother." He replied. He started drinking more of his beer. She sat down.

"So, I heard you got my letter…"

"Why haven't you told Mathew if you knew?" He asked.

"Because I supposed after you found out the truth, you wouldn't be able to."

"So I'm supposed to believe that he is my actual brother? I'm supposed to believe that the man you left with isn't the real father, but mine is? How?"

"If I had said anything, your father would be more sad. He would be missing the life of his unborn child…"

"So at least you spared his feelings," Frank laughed skeptically.

"You were a child, you understood nothing."

"I understood money. I understood your greediness and selfish personality. How noble of you to stay with him until death, I'm just sorry it took a little longer than planned and you were stuck there a few extra weeks. You're a real bitch, but it's more than that, you have no soul. The only reason I agreed to meet you tonight was to tell you that."

"You lie, though flattering, the truth is you came here because you wanted me to prove Mathew Deanly is your true brother."

"You couldn't even if I asked so why would I?" He said, sipping more from his bottle.

"I have proof. Look into your brother's eyes. You can see yourself in them, I know you can. He represents that side in you, the greed and want. You resent him for it. You were no saint yourself, dear." Frank laughed in response.

"You came here to beg me to spare your son. You know that even if you do warn him and he lives in a hut for years, I would still find him. He can't run and he can't hide."

"Perhaps that's partly correct. Or maybe I came here to tell you that the girl that is also involved,"

"Cecile?" He asked.

"No…Sarah. He plans on marrying her. She will help clean up his act and they will get married and live the life that he wants. I can't have you ruining his happiness. I know you could not kill your own brother."

"Do you?" Frank asked. His eyes flicked from the bar to his mother. He moved his hand forward and placed it on his mother's cheek. The shade in eyes was evil and dark, but his mother did not flinch. His hand moved down to her neck. "I imagine strangling you." He said in a quiet voice. His tone would have brought chills to anyone listening, but his mother stayed quiet. "I imagine the feeling of your neck and the expression on your face as I choke the life out of you." She pushed his hand away.

"You're all talk." She said.

"You'll see ma, you'll see. Maybe you'll even be proud of me." He stood up.

"You're just like your father, so pathetic." She whispered to herself. He turned to her, seemingly possessed with rage and cruelty as his eyes affixed themselves to her.

"And you, ma? You are worthless." He moved his hand up to strike her and she looked him in the eyes. He couldn't do it. He turned and rushed out of the bar ignoring the laughter that came from his mother.

* * *

"He's so adorable." Mathew said with a smile. He and Sarah were walking behind as Toby walked ahead of them looking at flowers and insects.

"He's just so different from the last time I saw him…I kind of miss the way he used to be…" Sarah finally said the words that had been on her mind for a long time.

"Give it time and you'll get used to it." He said. Then he pulled her into him for a hug. "I've missed you so much lately. I feel like we've been slipping apart."

"I'm sorry Matt…" She said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to make everything up to you tonight. I can't wait to show you how much I love you." He kissed her on the cheek. Sarah looked away trying to find a way to tell him how she felt but he just kissed her again and kept walking.

"We should get back to the thater, she wants to run through it once more before tonight." He said. Sarah nodded and Toby followed as they walked back to the car to leave the park and go to the theater.

* * *

"Something big is happening…" Bretoniol said softly. "It has never happened before."

"Look, I don't know what to say about that…but Jareth is dying. What are we going to do?" Exvanos was pacing.

"Is the last creature still alive?"

"Yes, I saw him before I came here. Still watering the roses and spouting some nonsense about them and what they hold…"

"Have you not learned that nothing a creature in the Labyrinth says is nonsense…everything they say has meaning that reflects directly off of Sarah. What did it say the roses held?"

"Rings…he kept saying they held rings…I had no idea what he meant."

"The rings…what do rings represent?"

"How could this possibly help!" Exvanos practically yelled in frustration.

"Commitment…promise…love…matrimony in some cultures…what else?" Bretoniol ignored him.

"I'm not sure! Trust!"

"Trust…you could be onto something…"

"I don't have time for this! I need to get Jareth into the castle…"

"It will do little good, Exvanos. You must leave the Labyrinth…at once. If you do not, you will be swallowed up whole…"

"But what of the Fountain? It's light has tripled in brightness!"

"The portal will do little good, for soon the Labyrinth will be a void. The leader of the world is dead, the last creature on his death bed to be sure, and I have not spoken to Dansius in days…"

"I feel it wrong to leave." Exvanos said firmly.

"It would be wrong of you to stay. You have done all you could and helped greatly, but the world is coming to it's end."

"The light from the Fountain only grows bigger! Surely it's a sign!" Exvanos said, scavenging what little hope he had.

"A sign I know nothing of. Leave now, Exvanos."

"I will do as you say. Gracious meetings and honorable ends, Bretoniol."

"As to you. I will always remember your integrity."

"I will always remember the Labyrinth." Exvanos said softly.

"Go now. I feel my energy depleting." Bretoniol wearily said. Exvanos nodded and made his exit.

* * *

_7:30 p.m._

The lights in the theater dim, making all conversation come to a halt. A few whispers and a few coughs as every pair of eyes watched the stage in anticipation. There in the back of the theater watching with a smile on his face was Jonathon V, a cruel smile on his face. Jonathon had a philosophy about life, that was this: if you had power you could get away with anything. Some people got power from birth, others from education; he got his power with his own two hands. He legally did not exist, his true identity, Jonathan Veto was declared dead in a car accident 7 years ago. This allowed him to kill anyone he wanted and never get caught. Now he was supposed to kill the leading characters in this production of Romeo and Juliet.

Not much could be said about Jonathon V except he had no conscious. He loved to kill, it gave him the adrenaline rush that could not even compare to sex or hard drugs. Not like he didn't enjoy those too. If ever admitted into a hospital, he would be classified as clinically insane, and he loved it. Standing at 6 foot 8 inches, he wore a classic coat that was black and long, and a wide collar that covered his face. He wore a hat that kept a shadow over his face constantly. If anyone ever did catch a good glimpse of his face, they would see a jagged scar running up the side of his cheek.

He was forced to endure this performance, but he kept his thoughts preoccupied with thoughts of his hands tightly around her neck. That was his favorite part, when all the power was in his hands. Will she live? Will she die? It was up to him. He was God. That was precisely why a smile was frozen on his features. He wasn't supposed to kill Mathew, just take him to a warehouse outside the city, but Sarah…she was free game. He liked that. As he watched her say her lines all he could think was how in an hour and a half she would be dead.

* * *

_ 8:00 p.m._

Toby from the audience watched with pride as his sister swept across the stage and said her lines with such passion. Never had he been as proud as his sister as he was at that instant. Something was bothering him though.

Ever since he had left the institute he had this feeling that stuck with him. Something was really, really wrong. Something he was supposed to remember. Something that just when he felt like he was getting on the right path, he forgot. He remember his imaginary friends, but something else too…what was it? He doubted he would ever remember.

* * *

_8:15 p.m._

From the corner of the theater, in the shadows, Frank Freemont stood. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he watched the performance. Not because he was captured by the performance or because he had regrets. Mathew Deanly had made him look like a fool one time too many. He cried because soon all he had ever hoped for would come true. Sarah and Mathew would exit out the back where the hitmen would be waiting. Soon all his dreams would come true.

* * *

_8:45 p.m._

Across town, in her office, Verna shuffled through applications. She always looked for a beautiful young girl who would be naïve and not ask questions. Her business wasn't really a business, but a front for her illegal business. She paused mid-shuffle as a picture of the little boy that visited Sarah often popped into her head. Verna rarely felt bad, but imagining the little boy with that funny smile and crooked glasses crying hard shook her in a way that she had never felt before.

Sarah had worked with her long enough that Verna believed she might actually miss her.

There was nothing she could do now.

* * *

_ 9:00 p.m._

The soft hum of the sky filled his ears. He closed his eyes and let the sun hit his face.

_The Chosen Ruler of the world dies a holy and beautiful death before the demise of the world. A sacrifice for life. A token for the God's. A last gift for the world. As the glass shatters, elegance and peace will suck the world into each glass piece. The world will become a void, and then gain light. In the heavens, the world will lie. A star. A reminder for all in the universe that imagination and the creation thereof exist in unity and beauty. So it is written and so it shall be done._

A beautiful death. An honorable death. A death worthy for a God. Jareth closed his eyes with this thought.

_"Jareth, you must not take life so seriously." Sawnol had once told him. "It is bad for your health!" Sawnol was a man of lifted spirits and took little seriously. He and Jareth were opposites in many ways, argued more than most, but were extremely close. Sawnol had black short curly hair and green eyes._

_ "I have no clue how you can be like the rest of the council. Doesn't it frustrate you to see death and demise of a beautiful place?"_

_ "It's because you look at it as violent and horrible." Sawnol had said. "Death is peaceful."_

_ "Not when it is forced. Not when it doesn't need to happen. Sawnol, worlds are a place of creation and love, the uneeded death of the worlds is the opposite of this."_

_ "We will have to agree to disagree, brother. You are too involved with your surroundings."_

_ "And you are not involved enough." Jareth had said coldly._

As Jareth lay under the sky he started to believe his brother. Death could be beautiful.

"That is exactly it!" Ardimus had shouted. "It is against all principles and laws of the worlds! Yet, here you are now…into the room of the child's emotions, standing before me! No other member of the council has gone through such a feat. You, my friend, have a purpose in this world." His purpose. What was his purpose? Did he fulfill it? He would never find out.

* * *

_9:10 p.m._

"Excuse me, sir, but you're going to need to put that out or take it outside." The man said it with an angry expression on his face. Like a cigarette was fucking his wife or something. Jonathon only smiled. People around him looked back with annoyed expressions.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said. He chuckled before putting the cigarette out on the seat.

"I'm going to need to ask you to leave." The man said.

"You should just leave, I'm begging you." Jonathon said. His smile began to twitch. It always did when someone told him what to do.

"I don't want to have to come back here again." The man looked a little shaken by the creepiness of the mysterious cloaked figure.

"Then don't." Jonathon said calmly. The man gave him a look than left. Jonathon put his eyes back on stage. In 30 minutes he would have to escape to the parking lot and find Mathew's car. He saw Sarah and Mathew come together so knew they would both go back to the car. Anticipation washed over him as his excitement grew. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he imagined over again Sarah's cries. Tightening the grip around her soft neck. Feeling her soul escape as she took her last breath.

* * *

_9:20 p.m._

The council rarely held meetings on such a sad accord. To mourn the loss of yet another world and also a member of the council, Revanos Jareth of Nye. Most of the members gathered at the meeting either feared Jareth, or resented him for that fear.

"Let it be said that Jareth was a mighty and wise leader and the worlds will be at a great loss without him." Exvanos said. The council did not sit in chairs, but each had a large glass globe. The globe swirled with colorful energy, each member had their own color, and in the middle of the globe sitting in each globe were the members. The members technically were in human-like form. It would take years to describe each member, they were each extremely unique and different, but immortals always had this glow about them that made them almost look Godly. The difference between the immortals and a God, however, was that immortals had human emotions and thoughts. They were flawed like a human, making bad decisions and being stubborn at times. They were a lot like humans, except a lot more wise and extremely intelligent about things that humans are ignorant to.

The orbs sat in a circle around what was called the Peace Room. The room had no atmosphere and had a calming effect that literally stopped any fighting or arguments that started from the council members. It made them feel as light as air and soothed away all their problems. The room was a dark indigo blue at first glance, no walls, just space of this dark blue, like the sky without stars. It recorded everything said on the walls, a yellow script that was constantly looked back on when trying to prove something.

The members raised their pendants in honor of him. Some wanted to bring up other issues, but no one wanted to hear of it. The death of a member, especially one that ruled such a world, was very scary. It showed each member that they could die at any time.

"Let him walk in Eulysphia with his brother Sawnol." Revanos Debranos of Dredol said. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Let him always be remembered as a warrior and then later a Goblin King!" Revanos Hedonius of Geon said with a smile. Few laughed.

"But always…always as a believer. What we represent, he followed through and then some, most of us here cannot say this. I know their was some resentment from few of you," Exvanos said looking at Hedonius, "But only because we were envious of his capability to follow through with the plans appointed to us. It says it on the walls, 'A true ruler will have his name carved into the wall at Sanai', now I just await for his name to appear."

"Surely you do not think that death erases all faults, Exvanos, he kidnapped children!" The green orb was Ledouis, the man who instead of exhiling Jareth, wanted him to be put to death. He was very jealous and never liked Jareth.

"He was punished. Let us not forget that after his brother died…he changed." The yellow globe said, it was Frepoul.

"I realize that he played a major part in the defeat of the Nmads, but that does not make me forget…"

"Hush, Hedonius." Debranos said. Everyone became quiet as they all were connected and they all felt that rush of wind hit them.

"What was that?" Someone finally said.

"A sign. Check the Element Prophets." Ledouis of Quip hissed. Nothing ever happened like this in hundreds of years.

"The mirror has not yet fallen in the Labyrinth, but…the Fountain of Life has grown so large it has almost covered the expanse of the Labyrinth…" Exvanos said. "The Labyrinth will not be swallowed whole by the pieces of a broken mirror…but by the light of the fountain…"

* * *

_9:50 p.m._

-"And thank you again! Make sure to come to the next production of Our Town by Thornton Wilder in June! And another round of applause for the wonderful cast!" Kelly White was clapping and smiling at how perfectly her production turned out. The audience, still standing, clapped again, louder this time. The cast gave one last bow and Matt snuck a kiss on Sarah's cheek making the audience go wild with hoots and more clapping. Then, the cast exited the stage and the audience began to disperse, talking amongst themselves.

"Sarah what the hell?" Mathew ran right toward her. She was pulling a blue blouse over her tank-top. She was in her own small area where no eyes were.

"What?" She asked turning to him.

"I heard Rosaline and you were talking about me!" He yelled. His face was red.

"No, she came up to me and let me know that you and her were over and I could have you…" Sarah said. Mathew kept his angry face on, but couldn't hide his happiness that Rosaline did exactly what he told her. "And I said no thanks." He froze.

"What?" He asked. His face seemed distorted and angry. "You can't. I waited a long time for you. I'm going to get what I waited for." He pushed her back into the wall. Sarah held the back of her head in surprise.

"You have to be kidding! It's not like you weren't having sex with Rosaline or the Nurse! Or any other of the girls in this production! Don't act like the wait was so hard for you." Sarah quickly tried to put her high heel black shoes on but was shoved back again. "Stop!" She yelled. He froze as Mercutio ran to the area and asked what was going on.

"I was just leaving," She hugged Mercutio, gave a look to Mathew who was staring at her with all the hate and disdain in the world.

"You have to come with me. I'm your ride!" He called to her.

"My dad is out there. He'll give me one." Though Sarah seemed all right, she was shaking uncontrollably in fear. She rushed outside the theater to see a small gazebo, one that had the same design as the one she and Jareth danced in. It was lighted with the same string lights. She felt overwhelmed with sadness upon looking at it and just wanted to go home.

"Sarah!" She heard her named called and in a dizzy and dazed way turned to see Toby rushing toward her. A bouquet of flowers was in his hand and he hugged her right away. As he pulled away, though, he saw the bracelet on her wrist. He became mesmorized with it.

"It's too late…" He whispered.

"What Toby?" She asked him.

"It's too late…" He repeated. Just then, a big pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I'm so proud of you Sarah. You looked just like your mother up there!" It was her father.

"Thanks Dad," She smiled. "Why couldn't she make it tonight?"

"Uh, well…she's in Peru filming a commercial. She told me to tell you that she would make the last performance."

"Oh…okay…" Sarah said sadly. She looked up at the moon.

"Oh you have a party to go to, and it's a long drive back, so me and Toby will get going." Her father said putting his arm around Toby's shoulder.

"Wait Dad-" But before the words got out she hugged him tightly. "It means a lot you came."

"I would never miss it, Sarah." He smiled. He kissed her forehead, a gesture of love she had never been given. She hugged Toby tightly. She decided that she would go talk to Mathew and just hitch a ride with Benvolio, who had a crush on her, to the party. It was all the way across town and an hour out of her Dad's way.

"I love you guys." She said hugging them both again. She squeezed Toby extra hard. He seemed really confused and tried to figure out why he had said it was too late. What was too late? Little did he know, Sarah was wondering the same thing.

* * *

_ 10:30 p.m._

All the cast members were inside conversing and drinking wine when Mathew Deanly exited out the back in complete anger. Sarah, asking a ride from that little pipsqueek of a guy, Benvolio, right in front of everybody! He rushed to his car. As soon as he entered though, he felt as though something was not right. He turned to see a man with a smile on his face. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

* * *

_10:40 p.m._

"What the fuck do you mean Mathew's at the destination! Sarah is still inside the building, I've been waiting for her to leave!" Frank Freemont waiting in his car outside shaking intensely with anger and frustration.

"This was supposed to go perfectly and you fucked it up! I'll handle this myself!" He yelled in response to what Jonathon said. Then he smiled. "You just got lucky, she's here now." He then hung up. She was walking with a stumbling man who was talking loudly about Queen Mab.

"Doth thou not share my thoughts on Queen Mab?!" He shouted.

"Jack, you're way too drunk to drive." Sarah said, "I'll drive, you get in back and sleep."

"Slander maiden! Slander! I am equipped to handle these streets made from gold!" He shouted. Sarah gave him a weird look before Mercutio, real name Patrick, came running out.

"Here, I'll give him a ride, you drive his car to the party, okay?" He asked.

"Thank you, Patrick." She smiled. He nodded before pulling Jack to his Escalade. Sarah looked at the small Dodge she would be driving and laughed. She did not feel the eyes watching her.

* * *

_10:43 p.m._

"You fucking bitch," Frank whispered under his breath, "you made me look like a fool. Well, guess what, I've won." And as he watched Sarah drive, he stepped hard into his gas pedal. After gaining a lot of speed by driving out of the parking lot, he flew right into her slow driving Dodge. She probably never even saw it coming. He laughed maniacally knowing the car he was driving was stolen and nothing could connect him the crime. It smelled of gas and smoke filled the air. Her Dodge was hit right from the front. Quickly, Frank Freemont fled the scene.

* * *

_10:42 p.m._

He was wrong. She did see it coming, but she was in disbelief. The headlights coming in at her were bright. As she felt herself being hit into the dashboard and then back at the seat with a hard force, all she could see was a brilliant white light. The light had consumed her.

* * *

_11:30 p.m._

"Sarah was hit full force with a car very much larger then hers." The doctor said. "3 broken ribs, a fractured tibia and a lot of head injury. The cuts from the glass are being taken care of."

"And when will she wake up?"

"Coma's put on by this kind of trauma are rare. You never really know what induces one, but I can tell you based on the injuries, hopefully only a couple of weeks."

"Oh no…" Sarah's father was holding his face as Toby was sobbing. The necklace on her wrist still glistened.

"We've contacted the police and they are investigating who was driving the stolen vehicle and for their motive."

"Oh, my…she'll be okay?"

"In circumstances like this, there really is no real answer I can give you."

"Wake up Sarah!" Toby cried. "Wake up!"

"They say that in a coma they can hear you. Why don't you tell her how much you love her." The doctor said. He then turned and left.

"It's going to be okay, Toby…" Her step-mother said. "She's just resting for a little while…she'll wake up."

"Let's go home." Toby whispered suddenly. "I'm tired."

"Okay, okay. We'll come back tomorrow." His mother said and they all kissed her cheek before leaving. Sarah was all-alone in the room. Mathew would have been there, but instead he was in an abandoned facility outside of town.

* * *

_ It's too late._

_ It's too late._

_ Turn back Sarah. Turn back before it's too late._

_Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great... You have no power over me. _

_ You have no power over me._

The whispers were the only thing heard in the abyss. A white so bright and pure that Sarah could hardly open her eyes.

"Hello?" She called into the light. Her words were swallowed up in the light.

_ It's too late._

_ I can't lose you…I love you…_

_ Only you can save the Labyrinth._

_ It's too late._

"Jareth?" She called. And just like that, the white light disappeared, and she was standing in front of a confused and surprised Hoggle.

"Hoggle!?" She almost yelled.

"Sarah…?" He whispered.

_It's too late._ The whisper echoed through the Labyrinth.

"Too late for what!?" Sarah asked. She looked over at the fountain, the place where she entered, and saw the pure light still radiated from it, but was back to normal size. "Too late for what!?" She repeated looking up at the sky.

"I don't know nothin'…" Hoggle answered quietly. "I don't even know how I got here."

"Hoggle, where's Jareth?"

"I don't know nothin'." He repeated and went back to watering his flowers, which were now alive and blooming.

* * *

Well, sorry I have to leave you here, but next Saturday comes out Chapter 16. Maybe you'll find out some new things ;).

In the meantime, leave me some feedback about this chapter. Thank you for reading!

-Gina


	16. Chapter 16 I'm Sorry

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

***Sorry for the wait, had a lot of planning to do before diving back in.

* * *

Chapter 16- I'm Sorry

"Have you seen Jareth?" Exvanos impatiently asked. He rarely felt this emotion…what was it? Worry. The fountain was not swallowing the Labyrinth, as he predicted, so what had it done?

"Calm down, Exvanos. You have little to worry about. I cannot fully explain the events that happened, but I can deduct. The creator of the Labyrinth has entered back into her world." Bretoniol, though calm, seemed to be unsettled.

"But…how? The world was no longer believed to be in existence, and now look at it, flourishing with life, goblins, forests are back in tact, the walls stand as tall and mighty as ever, and though the atmosphere has this feverish glow about it. Like it is all a mirage. And, to add matters, Jareth is missing." Exvanos was fizzing with energy. The green mist in Bretoniol's temple was not as full as before, but much more than when Jareth saw.

"The mysteries of this world will always go unanswered…but I'm afraid only Jareth knows the truth. However, I do not know where he went. The Labyrinth is not lush with life as you see, but just as dead and cracked as before. It is all a mirage to visitors, I cannot answer you why. All I know is that the world could still die yet, with Jareth missing and the creator…well…I cannot speak of that…" Bretoniol's voice broke.

"What…what do you mean?"

"Sarah is in the Labyrinth, yes, but only in soul. Her body is actually still in the human world. This is a first, of course…and, more scary than that…she has a chance of dying."

"Wha…?" Exvanos seemed at a loss for words.

"We will soon find out all. We must find Jareth." Bretoniol said. "And soon. Before it's too late."

* * *

"Hoggle…I remember you. See, look, I'm wearing the bracelet I gave you! Please Hoggle, answer me!" Sarah ran to him and put her hands on his shoulders to get attention. He wouldn't even look her in the eye.

"You promised to be my best friend, do ya remember that too, Sarah? Ludo and all of us waited for you! You abandoned us, and look now, look at how destroyed the Labyrinth is! Look at my garden!" Hoggle pushed away from her and with his can went to a bush and watered the flowers. "Argh, get out of here you!" He swatted at some pretty fairies.

"Hey, don't do that! They're just fairies! You don't need to swat them like that!" Sarah rushed to them.

"Ya'll never learn will ya?" He grunted and walked toward a bush away from her.

"Oh…that's right…" Sarah thought aloud, "They bite."

"And bite hard too, the little pests." Hoggle was speaking mostly to himself. Sarah picked a rose.

"Aw, what'd you go and do a thing like that for!?" Hoggle asked irritated.

"There's a ring in this rose…" Sarah whispered.

"You never know what're gonna find in the Labyrinth…" Hoggle said looking with extreme interest at the shiny diamond studded ring. "It's mine! Give it!" He grabbed for it but missed. She put it above her head and watched in amusement as he struggled to reach for it. "Ah, give it! It's mine! This is my garden!" He grunted while jumping.

"I'll give it to you if you take me to the Kingdom!" Sarah laughed, dangling the ring above his head.

"Ah," Hoggle groaned looking away.

"Or…I could just…put it on my finger," Sarah smiled putting the ring halfway on. It tingled on her finger, but she ignored the delightful feeling. The ring looked familiar to her…like she had seen it many times.

"Give it here!" Hoggle yelled.

"No, not until you take me to the castle!" She said. Hoggle crossed his arms and made a humph sound.

"Fine…I'll take you to the castle…but no pulling anything like you did last time!" He wagged his finger at her. She smiled trying to remember everything that happened last time but not being able to. She just sighed and followed him as he walked to the main gate, the entrance into the Labyrinth.

* * *

_"Brother." Sawnol image, but was it truly him? A firm hand touched Jareth's soldier. _

_ "Brother." Jareth repeated. His hand reached for Sawnol's shoulder and he held onto it tightly. It had been hundreds of years._

_ "I understand you have trouble expressing your emotions…"_

_ "Yes, but you know how I feel about this reunion, of course." Jareth's eyes flicked up to meet Sawnol's. _

_ "You have always seen emotion as weakness, and though you find your lack of emotion a strength…it is your only true fault." Sawnol's angular features were hard like Jareth's but they softened as he took a breath. "I have missed you…" He said softly._

_ "And I you, brother." Jareth said. _

_ "You have the opportunity to save your world…the world of Nye is already dying, but the Labyrinth can be saved."_

_ "And if I wanted to stay here with you?" Jareth asked._

_ "Do not lie to yourself, you have missed the girl since you first met her…"_

_ "You know…?" _

_ "The Prophet…yes I know of Sarah's past life as the immortal Sahan, and of her demise..."_

_ "We cannot let history repeat itself…"_

_ "You secretly loved her then, you love her now. You are bonded from first meeting."_

_ "It will always end the same."_

_ "No…you know better than anyone else, the two entryways of existence never close, find the solution and all will be true."_

_ "I will forever remember you, Sawnol, as the true warrior."_

_ "And I remember you as you are, Jareth of the Labyrinth, a Goblin King that stands for belief and love and will do whatever in his power to accomplish his goal…even if the outcome is not as he had hoped."_

_ "The goblins…"_

_ "They are not children…they are goblins. The children went back to their parents…" Sawnol said._

_ "No," Jareth's voice broke, "You speak false. I saw it, the babies turned to goblins." Sawnol only laughed._

_ "You believe a council of immortals could decide the fate of a child? No, they do not have that power, so start resting. No more of this kept up anger. You are not in fault, brother."_

_ "Gracious meetings and honorable ends." Jareth whispered, deep in thought._

_ "There will be no end to us." And just like that, Sawnol disappeared and Jareth fell in exasperation._

_

* * *

  
_

"And the hare learned his lesson. It's not about how fast you go, it's about how hard you work to get your goal." Toby shut his book and looked over at his sister. She looked peaceful, as if she was sleeping. Something caught his eye, the bracelet. He reached for her arm and touched it, just as he did, the memory of Jareth came back. He rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not crazy anymore Sarah." He whispered. A tear fell down his cheek. "I don't believe in fairytales or mythical creatures…I'm sorry…I know you do, but I can't. I had to grow up, I'm almost 11. I need to be like other little boys…I'm sick of being an outcast…being all by myself. Dara said sometimes I got too wrapped up in my imagination that I blocked her out. I don't believe in the Labyrinth anymore." He pulled the bracelet off of her wrist. "I love you." He carried the bracelet over to the garbage and threw it away, along with any other lingering thoughts of the Labyrinth, Jareth or goblins.

* * *

"You actually did it…" Verna whispered. "And look at my new clutz of a front secretary. Her name is Tara and she is a complete ditz."

"At least she has a nice ass." Frank laughed. He had been glowing over the past days.

"Well, I'm glad it's all finished."

"Yep, and here's all the cash…" He smiled pushing a stuffed envelope to her. She pulled out the cash and counted it. She froze and recount it.

"You stiffed me out of 5 grand Frank."

"Sarah's not dead. Only in a coma. I figured that's okay, because I hear she might not wake up. Just didn't want to pay fully for a job I did myself and wasn't completely successful." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I'm over it. I figure me and her are squared. I do hate rats." He inhaled his cigarette.

"Did you go through with the Mathew job?" She asked. Frank's eyes turned dark.

"Don't say his name." And with that, he walked out.

* * *

"I ain't going any further unless you give that back!" Hoggle yelled.

"I don't know what happened to it! It was just on my wrist and now it's gone! It disappeared!"

"Ain't fallin for it. Give me back that bracelet. You gave it to me, than you took it back and now it's gone."

"You're horrible!"

"No I ain't. I'm Hoggle, now give it back!"

"Hoggle, I can't. I don't know where it went!"

"Than I'm outta here. And don't try talkin' me out of it, cause I ain't gonna listen." He said jutting his bottom lip out, then he turned and walked away.

"But Hoggle, I don't know where I am! And where is Jareth!" She was beginning to panic. "How did I even get here!"

She was wearing the same outfit as when she had first entered the Labyrinth. Racing down the narrow path of the Labyrinth was so alike the first time it was as if she had gone back in time. The floors still sparkled, the walls had green slime with moving eyes, wood pieces and sticks layed on the floor, and there was Sarah, running down with such determination you would never know that there was not an end to her pursuit.

As she ran, Ardimus watched. The image of her running was in his mirror and no one was watching. In the past, Jareth stood in front of the mirror with such impatience it was darling. Now, no one watched as Sarah began to cry, running down the halls with brick on each side. She fell in exhaustion and yelled out in frustration. No little worm was there to comfort her like last time…she was all alone. Except, she wasn't. From afar, she was being watched. She was being watched from far away, the image of her huddled against the Labyrinth floor in a small floating crystal ball. Jareth was watching, but with little energy. She did not realize that instead of saving Toby this time, she would have to rescue Jareth, who lied on the Kingdom floors with no energy…and no pendent.


	17. Chapter 17 The Pretend World

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* OKay, so it took me a little longer, but be ready for this one. It's about to pick up some! THanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 17- The Pretend World

The clack of her heels hit the pavement as she walked with a steady pace and certain confidence that made any bystander respect her confidence. She was a force to be reckoned with, and her outer shell completely cut off the world and their glares of silence. The sound of her steps stopped as she turned and stared into the hospital room. Her large scarf wrapped around her neck and her sunglasses were resting atop her head. As usual, her style was flavorful and chic.

Still, as great as she looked in clothes, Madeline Williams looked much different from when she had 20 years ago. Bags were under her beautiful green and slightly aged eyes and though continually re-dyed, the roots of her hair had a silver tint. Yes, Mrs. Williams had aged quite a lot from the time she began her career, and so much had changed since then.

When she was young, Madeline Dawny, her name before marriage, was a controversy to her small town in Idaho. The people who liked her called her a free spirit, and the people who hated her called her an overzealous and immature girl that needed to settle down to calm her wild and unnecessary tactics. From a young age she knew she had talent, and from an even earlier age she knew she was beautiful. She had it all, she could sing, she could dance, she could act and she had a certain element about her that reflected on the stage.

When Madeline was 19 she was in her second year of college at a performing art school called Kenedy Arts. Nearby was a similar college called Rumens University. It was a business and engineering school that at the time a young and handsome Andrew Williams attended. The campuses of the schools overlapped in social ways, with clubs and restraunts right between them. That was where she met him.

Andrew was grounded, serious and practical. He had worked all his life to become an accountant, and it wasn't until college that he realized his real trade in business. Madeline was opposite of him, wild, free and limitless. Her goals reached as far as being on film, but they never turned out. Andrew was madly in love with her, and Madeline with him…of course, she was with several other men but later ended things with them to be only with Andrew. She taught him the beauty of the stars and of something as simple as a twig and he taught her control, respect and commitment.

When Madeline found out she was pregnant, she panicked. It could have meant the end to all her dreams. From the age of 4 she had been a dedicated dance and theater students, and if all those years were flushed down the toilet, she couldn't bare it. However, her mother and father threatened to disown her if she even considered aborting the child and Andrew cried in happiness when he found out. He told her she would be a leveled out child, in the middle of Andrew and Madeline's personalities. Madeline laughed of course, but as his arms wrapped around her, she couldn't help but shed a few tears. What would this mean for her and her life goals.

Then, something amazing happened. While performing a play called, _Dancing Queen_, Madeline was discovered. A slimy manager named Francis Darwin told her he would make her a star. Her dreams were all coming together. The night she had Sarah she was supposed to go to a meeting with the director of a new and inspirational play. She cried because she was going to miss her chance, and insisted to her doctor she could make it. It all went downhill after that. As soon as the birth was over, she was out and about at interviews and auditions. Andrew got his career sorted out and hired a nanny and though Sarah was a beautiful and darling little baby, she was shown very little love.

Her mother had thought about this all day. On the train ride, the car ride to the hospital and even on the short walk to Sarah's room she was quietly thinking of Sarah's horrible childhood. Not as bad as most, but still quite horrible. She tried to ease her conscious by thinking of the days she took Sarah on trips and to restraunts, but Sarah never was as interested as her mother. Sarah was never dazzled by it all, but would never pass up the chance to be with her mother. In her eyes, Sarah's mother was a hero, and even Madeline knew she was not worthy of the title.

The room was chilly, that was the first thought that entered Madeline's mind. Sarah looked like she was sleeping, her dark chestnut hair wrapped in long curly tendrils around her face and her eyes closed gracefully. The IV in her arm was the only reminder of setting and events. Madeline set down her purse, took a breath and sat by her only daughter. How much Sarah looked like her! And, if her eyes were open to reveal that shimmering emerald glow, Madeline knew she would think it even more so. Sarah was beautiful.

"I…I don't know how to do this…" She said quietly. "I know you're going to come out of this…but the doctor's aren't as sure as they used to be. They say you should have awakened by now, and the fact you aren't is not normal. Still, my daughter is in the hospital…I should be here." She pulled out a water bottle and sipped on it before sighing again, taking off her scarf and getting more comfortable in the chair.

"Oh Sarah…we look so alike, and yet are such strangers. I have so much I need to say to you yet, but I want to be able to look at you when I say them. I think it's almost cowardly to tell you everything I did wrong when you cannot reply and can't tell me how I've royally screwed up. And even though I did screw up with you, look how perfectly you turned out. You're well rounded, beautiful, intelligent, passionate and even more so…you're my wonderful daughter. So far you've ignored all my faults and even when frustrated with my lack, you still manage to call whenever you can and tell me how much you love me." Tears were falling down her cheek and she didn't even realize it.

"I don't understand how you don't hate me…how you love me like you do after all I have done…or better said, never have done. When you wake up…I'm going to make you forgive me and do the best I can. I love you, sweetie. I have to go." She stood and wiped her eyes. "And Sarah…if you can hear me…I want to give you advice my grandmother gave you. I know I wasn't there enough for you and don't deserve to give you any advice now, but my grandmother once told me that birds will be birds, but given the chance at love, they'd swim. Goodbye honey." And with that, Sarah's mother left in haste. The speech didn't go unheard.

* * *

"Hello!? Can't you hear me! I'm answering you! Mom! Mom please! I can hear you!" Sarah cried in frustration. Her mother's words echoed off the walls of the Labyrinth and then stopped. She heard her mother's high heels walk off into the distance. Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks as she fell back onto the floor in defeat. The words of her mother had come from the heavens of the Labyrinth and Sarah tried to find out from where but couldn't.

Finally, though, she got up and started walk down the hall of the Labyrinth. But just as this happened, she remembered. She walked over toward the opposite side of the wall and pushed in to feel not wall, but air. It all came to her. Nothing is what it seems in the Labyrinth. With that, she made her way into the Labyrinth's inner walls and decided she wouldn't stop until she found what she was supposed to be looking for.

* * *

"Revanos Ardimus, how great to see you again. I did not know I would have the chance." Exvanos entered the temple with a closed fist on his heart. This was a symbol of great respect. Ardimus had a relaxed aura but a worried energy that Exvanos noticed right away.

"Come and watch." Ardimus said. Exvanos did not reply, only moved to the front of the giant mirror and watched curiously. The mirror rippled like a lake before the image of Sarah appeared. She was speaking to the Red twins asking if she could step on their back to see above the wall.

_"Vats dat? You vant to step on my back? I gots rights too, lady." Was the tall and unproportional creature's reply._

_ "Please, it will only be for a second. I just need to see how far I am from the castle."_

_ "Den consider it me doin' you a favor lady, you don't want notin to do with vat castle, trust me."_

"So…what does she hope to find at the castle?" Exvanos asked.

"I'm not sure…but I believe that in her mind she is back at that same day when she was trying to rescue her little brother. This time, she just wants to see Jareth, and she believes he's here."

"Interesting…she's locked in time."

"Precisely. Except, this time it's more dangerous. She sees the Labyrinth like you do, flourishing with life and beauty and still mysterious. The truth is, the Labyrinth still looks as it did when it was about to die. The Labyrinth is being controlled by Sarah who does not realize the impact of her emotions and with a lot of power is changing it into some kind of a dream."

"But, that would be prohibited because the ruler of the world has the pendent giving him temporary control of the surroundings. If a creator had complete control over his or her world it could be mean chaos and serious trouble for the Portals."

"Yes. I have no idea where the pendent is or the holder to it, but wherever they are, they better get back soon."

"Where could have they gone?"

"Wherever Sarah put them in her pretend world." Ardimus said. Their gazes moved back to the image of Sarah playing with a ring.

"Hold on!" Exvanos nearly yelled. "How did she come in possession with that?"

"It's a repeated export. Jareth once seeked council on it. He believed it was grown by Bretoniol, a hidden want…marriage."

"No…no…that's…I can't believe this…it was grown from the roses?"

"Yes, even amidst the dead flowers the ring always repappeared in a full red rose."

"That ring…has the jewel of Sahan. That is the pendent to this world…somehow it transformed into a ring from the pendent. This is bad news…"

"What does it mean?"

"It means Jareth is still alive and somewhere in the Labyrinth."

"Well, I would know…I have ultimate control over the land and creatures. I would sense him."

"No, because Sarah does not see it in her mirage of a world. She sees him as the Goblin King waiting in the kingdom, not what he is…a sick and dying ruler hidden in the confines of the tricky and mysterious Labyrinth. I must break this mirage!"

"You cannot, Exvanos! We cannot interfere!"

"Well…you have control over the creatures! Make one tell her!"

"I cannot. Bretoniol is hiding the reason in his fog. Sarah is in complete control over the Labyrinth. Nothing can break the mirage except her. She cannot see you because in her world of pretend, you do not exist. The only creatures that exist are the ones she saw on her last visit here, and they still have the same personality as before. The few new creatures she meets are from her imagination alone, such as the one you just saw. I cannot help you and you cannot help Jarth. Only Sarah can."

"There must be something…"

"Wait…there just might be…Sarah could hear her mother's voice from the human world. This means that anyone in that world could talk some sense into her."

"Who would do that?" Exvanos asked skeptically.

"Toby."

"He has no belief. It's impossible."

"You could speak to him."

"I don't know…he would not listen…"

"It's the only hope we have."

"Then I will try." Exvanos took a breath.

"Gracious meetings and honorable ends, Revanos."

"Keep me informed on the girl."  
"Of course. Good bye."

* * *

"Dara, can't we just play a board game?" Toby asked.

"No, I'm sick of that. Why can't we do what we used to do?" Dara pouted.

"Because it's silly."

"It was fun! You told the best stories. I want to go back into the Trail of Dragons and you can save me again! I'll be the sleeping princess and you can be the Knight, please Toby!" Dara was 9 years old and was adorable. She had short curly dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her face was round and she couldn't pronounce her words completely.

"That's dumb."  
"Are you calling me dumb cause I wanna play it?" Dara crossed her arms.

"No, but playing make believe is dumb."

"I don't think so."

"Fine, well I'm going to go play outside then with people who will play make believe with me."

"Fine go then!" Toby nearly shouted.

"You're different…" Dara said standing up.

"How?" Toby asked.

"You're not happy anymore, you barely ever smile and…and…you're just plain old mean!" Tears began to fall from her face as she turned and ran out of his room.

"Wait!" Toby called to her, but she was already gone. Alone in his room, he kicked his game board before looking up to see a new stranger.

"Who…who are you!?" He asked in fear. The man had a white suit and short red hair.

"Hi Toby. My name is Exvanos."

"I'm seeing things."

"Perhaps you are."


	18. Chapter 18 Believe

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* One of my favorite chapters so far. Let me know what you think. I know you guys are getting impatient for some Sarah/Jareth scenes, but I promise they ARE coming! Also, Frank and Verna are not done in this story yet, believe me. With Toby, you will see that conflicts arise between what you should do and what you have to do. Please review! Especially this one! I also really appreciate my readers that follow along, thanks for sticking with me. I try to stay consistent with my timing on uploading chapters, but I know everyone has lives haha. Thanks! -Gina

* * *

Chapter 18- Believe

Belief is a strange and powerful thing. With it, you could have everything you could ever want, and without it, you have the gift of ignorance. Ignorance is for cowards who wish to keep a blind eye to the real problems of the world or to another point of view. As a human, it is your job to be knowledgeable about the world around you, so why would people wish to remain clueless? Because knowledge, though it means power, also means destruction and unhappiness. The truth of life is never known, but always in reach, and that makes people crazy. Socially, they are unaccepted, and that is another burden to take on.

But belief is also dangerous. In the wrong hands it justifies an immoral act, brainwashes civilians and worst of all gets killed over. Most readers would assume I'm speaking of religion, but that is just one of the many examples. A small and uncivilized group may come upon a strange and new statue from years before, and it only takes time before they believe this statue is a sign or a God. They begin to worship it, wanting to keep this statue happy. Little do they know that that statue was made 200 years earlier when the city flourished and was modern. The statue is the symbol for McDonalds, the two golden arcs, and they believe with all their might it was sent by some mythical creature.

Whoa, to my readers, however, do not believe I mean to denounce religion. That would be ignorant of me, and religion is a belief. More than anything, I believe in the belief for a better world and beauty. Many religions have done a great of good for the world and gave us roles and boundaries in this chaotic world. I don't know much of religion, but I do know about belief, and any good-willed belief is belief enough for me.

The most difficult thing about belief is the way it lowers with age. When you are young you believe anything could happen. Is that ignorant? No, that is innocence in its purest form. Maybe you couldn't literally fly, but when you closed your eyes and lifted your arms, you saw the clouds moving past you as your soared. That is the beauty of childhood, I would imagine. That simple yet powerful conviction that you can do anything you would ever want. When you get to a certain age, though, that kind of thinking only happens in dreams. During the day, you have a role are expected to be. Your body is needed to get an education, have a social life, be with family and other "normal" things humans do. But all the while you have the comfort of knowing that in 8 hours, when the stars come out, your mind is free. Childhood you have that feeling all day, but when you get older that kind of thinking only comes at night when it's acceptable.

Am I saying that 40-year-old men should be playing _Pirate Ship_ with white linen and a fake sword? To you, the picture in your mind is silly and immature. Perhaps in reality, it is. But that is what is sad about getting older. That expectation to live in reality. Reality can be fun and beautiful too, but better than that it's unpredictable and you have to overcome obstacles, learn from mistakes and deal with different people. Don't get me wrong- reality is a wonderful thing. I just believe that confining our mind's imagination is a shame because if we weren't supposed to use it, why would we? There would be no movies, no books, no video games…no source of entertainment. It's not just about having fun, it's about being free.

In conclusion, don't let society define normal. Don't ever lose that sense of everlasting belief in the possible or hope in the world, your personal one or the real one. If reality was completely enjoyable or even fully satisfying, why would we want that escape that gives us infinite power? Society has a tendency to not accept differences or wish to change that difference. We are all scared of the unknown. Have belief, have belief in anything from beauty to the stars, because without belief…you are not complete. Without belief, you're life has no true meaning.

* * *

"Exvanos…that's a funny name." Toby seemed to practically mock the immortal. Exvanos realized with a great fear that Toby had been seriously transformed.

"Yes, well, I named after the mythical God of Cornicus. You would not know of him. And Tobias, that is a good name also."

"People call me Toby. So I'm guessing I'm seeing you because my subconscious is trying to send me a message. That's what Dr. Fredrick said."

"No? You did not create me." Exvanos, not fully understanding Toby, assumed he was implying that he was created by imagination.

"I'm not crazy. I'm done seeing you." Toby closed his eyes and counted to 5. When he opened his eyes Exvanos was still there with a perplexed expression.

"Why did you do that?"

"That's what the doctors told me to do."

"Oh. What are you doing?" Exvanos moved toward the game board.

"Playing Chutes and Ladders." Toby said fixing the board and cleaning up the clutter near it.

"Ah, those kind of games are very predictable." Exvanos smiled.

"Wow, you sound a lot like Jareth, except he's much more mean."

"Yes, he can be cruel. He has little remorse and does not understand the way humans emotions work."

"He doesn't have emotions?" Toby asked, now extremely curious.

"Well, the years have hardened him a little. He once was a great warrior." Exvanos looked off into the distance, seemingly deep in thought.

"I don't know how my imagination could create all this…the doctors said you come from my imagination, and imagination comes from things I've seen in the past, and I could never come up with all this information." Toby moved his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Imagination is a fickle thing. Hey, you fixed your glasses?"

"Yeah, my mom said it was high time." Toby said softly.

"I liked them better cracked." Exvanos said. Toby thought for a minute.

"Me too…" He finally said. "Does Jareth love my sister?"

"More than anything else in all of the worlds." Exvanos replied.

"Is Sarah going to get better?" Toby's voice cracked.

"I'm not sure…her soul is trapped in the Labyrinth."

"What!?" Toby jumped up. "Take me to her!"

"I'm sorry…that's impossible…" Exvanos felt pity for the child who began to cry.

"Why not?" Toby was trying to hold his tears back, but they began to fall anyways.

"Because in her world she is trapped and the only things she can see is what she saw on her first visit. It is a complex situation, but it is why I am here."

"I can't help you." Toby's tears stopped and he straightened himself out. "I shouldn't even be talking to you. By talking I'm inviting in the nonsense. You need to disappear, now." Toby moved away from Exvanos to his small window. He looked out of it at reality. The real world. Exvanos, though desperate, knew he would not get far. He only sighed and put on the end table a small goblin figurine.

"I am sorry. I will leave you now, but before I do, I want to let you know that it was a shame to lose you." And with that, Exvanos disappeared. Toby turned around to ask what he meant, but was only left with the small figurine. He let one more tear fall before running to it and throwing it as hard as he could against the wall. He began sobbing, but he didn't know why. He just felt confused, alone and sad. Slowly after calming he walked to where the small goblin fell, picked it up and set it back on his end table before leaving his room.

* * *

_2,345 human years ago_

Seldom is heard the whispering of the lilac fields. The walls write, "When a message is needed to be said, you must find the answer in yourself." Revanos Jareth, whom during that time lived in a strange and philosophical world called Euphrysia, heard the call of the Gods. A message needed to be said.

He knew his path would lead him somewhere important because a feeling of comfort and significance washed over him. Soon, he was walking among trees and fireflies on a narrow dirt path. The smell of fresh flowers filled him as he came upon a vast and never ending lilac field. The lilac's had many different shades of purple and seemed to glow.

He took a step forward onto the field and the flower moved out of his way. He looked down in disbelief, a feeling rarely felt by an immortal who has seen almost everything, but kept walking. As he moved, so did the lilacs. They moved around him, behind him and overhead. After some time, Jareth felt growing impatience.

Just as he was about to stop, the flowers moved away to reveal a large statue. Statues in the outer worlds, worlds that humans cannot enter, meant wisdom, meaning and importance. This statue was a Roman styled one, only a face of a woman. She was beautiful, with long, curly hair, small cat-like eyes and high cheekbones. She seemed older, most likely mid-40s. Jareth walked towards her and as he did, the small area became enclosed by a golden aura. He was at the right place. Without a word, he watched the statue. Her eyes opened as she watched him.

"Revanos Jareth, I presume." She finally said.

"And you are?" Jareth asked, a look of distrust mounted on his face.

"I am a prophet from a world none of you will ever know." She said kindly.

"I find it hard to believe. The council has access to every world."

"Every world?" She asked.

"Every world besides the Crest Worlds."

"Then that is where I hail from." She simply said. Jareth seemed surprised.

"Indeed. You have a message?" He finally asked.

"Always so impatient. You would think you have been in existence for millions of years the way you're so sure of your words. Let me ask you a question, how do you like the world of Euphrysia?"

"It has comfort and seclusion, all I have desired." Jareth finally said.

"Ah, seclusion. I know the word well. Seclusion always seemed to me another word for hiding…or for avoiding. Are you doing either of these?" She asked. Her question seemed innocent, but Jareth understood her seriousness.

"Seclusion, to me, is a word for peace."

"Peace from what?" She asked. She had a light accent, he realized, it was a slow and agile way of speaking, she carefully pronounced each word. Egyptian? He wondered.

"You are trying to assess me slyly." He answered her, walking toward a lilac bush.

"I never presumed to hide my intentions, Revanos. You are very intelligent, but you lack an essential piece to life."

"What is that?" He asked skeptically.

"Love." She softly answered.

"A prophet, hm?" Jareth's voice became skeptical. "Perhaps you are, however, I do not wish to be warned."

"Warning you I am not. I have a message. Revanos Jareth, forever remember this meeting and remember what I say. You have been cursed eternally with an emptiness. You put that emptiness there. However, you will have the opportunity to fill that emptiness in the future, if you can learn to lose some of your pride." The prophet glowed while telling this information and her voice became automatic. "Go now, and never lose this message." Jareth, though curious, did as she said and left the fields.

Only now, on his deathbed did he remember her words exactly. Only now when death was so near did he remember Sarah's touch. With a steady hand he rose a crystal glass ball. With as much energy as he could muster, he let it float up into the sky. The last remnants of his love for her.

* * *

"There must be an entrance to this somewhere…" Sarah thought aloud. She had reached a strange looking place with no doors. She began pounding on the dirt walls and calling to anyone in it.

"Hello in there?" Sarah was desperate for food of some sort. She began searching in the bushes for anything. She finally gave up, slumping against the wall of the strange room. She sighed before gazing up at the sky. She gasped suddenly seeing a floating crystal ball come near her. Instead of an image inside, the ball remained transparent, and when overhead, it dropped. She looked on her lap to see a Raenard fruit. With much gratitude, she bit into it. It was soft and luscious, filled with juice and a sweet flavor. Looking at it she began to feel very sad. She remembered the night under the moon when he spoke of the story behind the heart-shaped fruit. How comforting his voice was and relaxing. She missed him.

* * *

Jareth, after sending her the present, began to feel even more weak. He used up much more than normal. His breathing began to slow and an aura of light glowed around him. The light escaped his fingertips and began to surround him. His heart began to flutter and his eyelid felt extremely heavy. Perhaps a sleep would do him good.

* * *

"So, once he dies…all dies?"

"Yes, though he is no longer the ruler of the Labyrinth, the mirage will end once he is gone, and the light that once was consuming the Labyrinth from the fountain will start again, this time in Jareth." Bretoniol seemed breathless.

"But, it was a portal last time…" Exvanos grew pale.

"Yes, but it wasn't intended to be. Her disbelief was bringing an end to the Labyrinth, only because of Jareth did the course change and instead it was a portal for her soul…she would have been dead if not for the portal."

"The world will come to the demise anyways then?"

"If Jareth dies, then yes…the Labyrinth will shatter."

"We have to find him!" Exvanos said enthusiastically.

"Only Sarah can…" Bretoniol said gravely. "And now she is living in a mythical and pretend world. She is more safe in delusion."

* * *

In her hands, the bitten fruit seemed to come alive. She remembered Jareth and his beauty. That's when she began to question. Why was she in the Labyrinth? What was the last thing she remembered? How come this felt unnatural? Why was she going to the palace? She began to panic.

"Jareth! Jareth!" She called. She began to run down the narrow rows of the Labyrinth. "Jareth!" She began to sob. "Jareth, please!" She wiped her eyes and kept running. A never-ending, impossible, unfair maze. Suddenly, the fruit gave her a certain warmth. She took another bite. It told her something was wrong, she needed to do something.

"Jareth!" She called one last time.

* * *

Jareth heard her cries, but knew it was too late. He felt weak. The bright light was all around him. He softly said her name.

"Sarah…" He whispered, "within your heart, I'll…I'll place the moon…within your heart."

* * *

Panic came over her as she realized something horrible was about to happen. She looked all around her for something she missed. That's when something inside her knew what to do. She looked at the fruit and with all her might threw it in front of her. A crack webbed from the hit and Sarah nearly screamed as her surroundings began to fall and crash into oblivion. She fell too, into darkness. She screamed and wailed her arms, but it did not stop. She fell and went unconscious. She had broken the mirage. When she awoke she stood to see the real Labyrinth, the crumbled walls and cracked floors, the orange scary sky. More importantly though, in the distance, she saw a bright light reaching nearly to the sky.

* * *

_Back in Toby's World_

_ "Good Evening Toby."_

_ "Hello, Doctor." Toby said quietly._

_ "You look distressed..."_

_ "Yes, I've been seeing things again..."_

_ "Really...what more do you have to tell me about the Labyrinth then?" THe doctor put his hands together, almost too interested. Toby sat down and began talking anyways._


	19. Chapter 19 The Decision

Disclaimer:  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
The Labyrinth is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 19- The Decision

A quiet knock awoke Mr. Williams.

"Mr. Williams," The petite woman called softly, "Sarah has another visitor. I didn't want to wake you." As she stepped in, so did a man behind her. Mr. Williams recognized him as the man who played Romeo in the play and whom he had heard from Toby was Sarah's boyfriend. He usually had a good sense about people; it was a trait that made him successful at his job. He never got tricked because he knew the type of people to trust. Still, even as he shook the smiling and respectful Mathew Deanly's hand, he felt something was off. He couldn't place it, but it made him uneasy. The nurse was over by Sarah changing liquids and changing needles.

"Well, I only came by to say hello. The whole crew sent over those flowers and hope she gets well." Mathew said.

"That was very kind of all of you. I'm sure Sarah will be happy to see them when she wakes up." The older man replied. That was another reason he was great in business, he refused to accept defeat. He would never admit that there was even a remote possibility of losing Sarah, but only because he wished not to. There were so many questions to be asked and things to be laughed about. Sarah was his little girl. He looked down at his watch and realized he had only an hour to get back downtown. He cursed under his breath and grabbed his briefcase.

"I must have lost track of time." He said, "I have to go. Call me if there's any news." The nurse nodded. He looked down at his daughter. He had spoiled her rotten as a child and she still grew up to be a beautiful rose. "My rose." He said aloud. He brushed the bangs from her face and smiled. A tear slipped down, but he ignored it. "My little girl." And with that, he turned and left. Mathew sat next to her and decided he'd read her a book.

"That's so nice of you." The lingering nurse said. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"No, just a great friend of mine." He smiled up at her very flirtatiously. She gave a nervous chuckle and then left the small room. She had left Sarah alone with Mathew. He sighed setting down a bouquet of colorful roses and moved towards her body. He bent down, seemingly to kiss her on the forehead, but his lips froze in place near her ear.

"I think you know why I'm angry, dear. But, I'm going to wait until you wake up before I make you pay for it." He moved his hovering lips to her cheek and placed a slow kiss on it. He backed up, smiled before turning to leave. Before exiting he turned to her again. "You won't get away with what you did to Cecile." He said. His eyes turned dark before he left.

* * *

Sarah jumped up from where she was. She looked around trying to recognize her surroundings. She was still dreaming! She had fallen asleep with her head resting on Jareth's sleeping body. He still was pale and his eyes were still shut. She wiped tears from her eyes and stood to see her surroundings. She was in a room in the palace. It was very open, huge windows with long flowing light drapes literally brought the stars inside. She let the window move a tendril from her face and her dress danced as the wind flowed in. She giggled as it flowed up and her hair flew up.

It seemed to carry her, and she followed it. It led her to the hallway where she heard her father's voice singing an old song he would sing to her as a child. She inhaled deeply as the voice droned in the huge hall. The wind kept gently pushing her. Instead of her old clothes, she was now wearing a long and soft blue dress. The wind pushed the end of it around.

"My rose." His voice whispered to her. "My little girl." The voice faintly echoed. A soft dreamlike music floated into the hall. She kept walking, letting the wind lead her.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Sarah, I am so sorry. Please, just…just wake up honey." His voice said. She began to feel distressed.

"Dad, what do you mean? Are you there?" She replied. Everything began to feel hazy.

"My rose." The soft voice replied. "My little girl. I love you." The wind urged her on, but she wanted to stop. She wanted to find her dad! That's when the wind stopped and so did the music. Sarah gaped up at the huge doors that slowly opened. The doors were a dark blue engraved with swirls and symbols. Slowly she stepped into the room, looking around in complete fear.

"Hello?" She meekly whispered.

"Come forth, child," The low, booming voice replied, "and look into mine eye." Sarah froze.

"Where are you?" She asked. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Follow your instincts, child, for you of all should find me." He replied. She took a breath and walked forward. After a few steps she turned and walked more. Then she saw him. A huge statue of an old man, lit by a small candle.

"Who are you?" She finally whispered.

"Step forth, child. Look into mine eye." He repeated. Sarah froze because of his voice, but then stepped forward. As she looked into his eye, she began to feel dizzy. In the eye, she saw herself alone. She was old, but still beautiful and on her deathbed. Sarah watched as her older self reflected back on life and she began crying as she realized she hadn't really fully lived it. Sarah somehow was in the mind of the old woman as thoughts poured in and out about lost love, career and all the little things she never fully appreciated.

"Stop," She whispered in fear. It was too much for her to handle. Like her worst fear, the day when she has to face the way she lived life. Sarah knew that mechanically going through the day wasn't at all living her life, but she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Not going out with friends, turning down guys…why did she isolate herself so? Toby was the only one she trusted, and even she distanced herself from him. She realized all this just by looking into the statues frozen eye. She turned away.

"I cannot mistake what I see, and I see how you hate to be." Dansius voice said.

"Why am I here? Why can't I wake up? What's going on?" Sarah asked him. She began to feel panicked. The statue didn't reply. A rush of wind sped past her and blew out the small candle. She was back in the dark. Again, the wind pushed her forward.

"There is a lot you should know, Sarah, and I wish Jareth could tell you, but it is vital you know everything before another moment passes." The voice said. Sarah turned toward the voice in fear and looked around.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"My name is Revanos Exvanos of Daven. You can call me Exvanos." As he said it, an energy aura surrounded him and she saw him. He wasn't handsome like Jareth, but she could tell he was kind and trustworthy by the way his eyes, which were gentle and compassionate.

"Well, what am I doing here? Why can't I wake up?" She asked.

"I think it's time you met Ardimus. He can explain it fully. Follow me." Exvanos said, and she did.

* * *

Verna Meade was impatient. It was one of her big flaws, she felt that time waiting was time wasted and let it be known to anyone near her. That's why as she waited for Frank she began pacing and yelling about inconsiderate apes and Frank never being reliable. Finally, he showed up, cigarette in hand. As usual he looked as if he had just got done with a business trip, his jacket over his arm and suitcase being held.

"Sorry I'm late." He finally said. She looked at him with anger.

"We have a problem." She replied coolly. "Get in my office." He only shrugged and followed her inside.

"Jonathon had taken a while to call me after the whole thing," Verna said carefully when they had walked in her office. "I yelled at him for only getting Mathew and not Sarah, I told him paying customers wanted the whole job done, not half." She said quickly.

"And he said?" Frank replied.

"He said…he said he did the whole job. A woman walked out with Mathew and he believed it to be Sarah." She said.

"But…that's impossible. I'm the one who got Sarah, that's why she's in the hospital and not dead!" He stood.

"I know, that's exactly what I told him. It was a case of mistaken identity. Needless to say, the woman was killed in Sarah's place."

"Who was it?" Frank asked.

"Cecile." Verna quietly said. Frank exhaled and brushed a hand through his hair. Without a second to think, he grabbed a vase from Verna's desk and slammed it against her wall.

"Frank! Frank, relax. Calm down Frank!" She yelled. His breathing became loud and animal like.

"That fucking bitch…that fucking bitch." He whispered over and over again under his breath.

"I have bigger problems. Do you know who her Daddy is? Once he finds out it will be a huge case with top lawyers. Do you think I want that kind of attention? Jonny has already fled to Peru and all my other goons are staying out of the light, all scared shitless. It this blows out, I could lose everything." She said. Frank just looked at her.

"I…I've already lost everything." He said, and swiftly left her room.

* * *

On her last visit, Sarah hadn't even seen a fraction of the castle. This is what she thought as she made her way down a huge marble blue hall. It was still dark, but moonlight from the huge baroque windows lit the way.

"Is Jareth going to be alright?" She finally asked.

"I hope so. He has become a great friend to me." He replied softly. The kept walking. Finally they reached another large two door room. The door was 7 times the height of Sarah. As they walked in, Sarah noticed a large mirror toward the back of the luxurious room.

"What is this?" She whispered.

"_This_ is Ardimus." Exvanos said. And just like that wind swept across the room swaying the drapes and Sarah's hair. That's when Ardimus appeared in the mirror.

"Well, he does look quite a lot like you. He has a similar facial structure and chin. A shame he didn't get such emerald like eyes." Ardimus said.

"Who looks a lot like me?" Sarah asked, stepping forward.

"Why, your brother of course. Jareth brought him to me, a sad attempt to save the Labyrinth. I'm surprised I still live today."

"What happened to the Labyrinth?" She asked.

"You look a little shaken…" He said, mostly to himself, "Ah, you must have met Dansius. He is a bit cold." As soon as he said it, he and Exvanos laughed. Sarah didn't quite understand the joke.

"Yes I did…" She said. "What are you guys?"

"Well…we aren't guys. We are portals created by you for our own certain purposes. We have helped Jareth rule your world. In Dansius's eye is how you truly see things, even if you can't admit it to yourself, how you really see people or feel about them. I am the heart of all that's good, your emotions and feelings. I know how you feel in terms of love. I also help create creatures in the Labyrinth."

"This is so much to learn…" Sarah whispered.

"Yes, well be ready, because you have much more to hear. You have yet to meet Bretoniol, though I doubt you'll actually _see_ him. He is where you have hidden problems and buried them because you couldn't face them. You shall meet him later, until then, focus on our arrangement. Sarah, the Labyrinth is in dire trouble."

"Why? Why is it all broken down and where are all the creatures?" She asked.

"The world was dying. Creatures were dying slowly, the walls were crumbling, and the world was doomed. We were just waiting for it to happen, including Jareth who was prepared for death. He didn't give up until the very end though, after many attempts such as bringing your brother here to convince you and wishing to speak to you. I cannot tell you the reason, you'd have to go to Bretoniol for that, but I can tell you that the world was dying because you were beginning to only need reality. You were done with this world and so it would die."

"So how come I'm here?"

"That I can answer." Ardimus said. "Days before the Labyrinth's thoughtful demise, a bright light had began to spread across the world. A new portal was being created, and everyone knows nothing can be created in a world that is dying. The light grew brighter and larger, it was strange to all of us, including Jareth. Soon it spread as far as the lower kingdom. Then, one second out of nowhere, the light flashed so bright I believed we were becoming a star, as all dying worlds become, but without all the steps. However, instead of becoming one, the light disappeared and you were here, in the castle gardens. I had no idea how until I spoke with Revanos Exvanos. I am very sorry Sarah, but tragedy had struck and we couldn't tell you until you broke the mirage. The truth is, you are in a coma in your world. You soul was forced here and I have no idea how to awaken you." Ardimus took a breath.

"Wha-…Oh no…" Sarah said softly. She began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah…" Exvanos whispered.

"And what of Jareth?" Sarah asked.

"He has lost his pendent, it has transformed into the ring on your finger. You took rule away from him when you came into the Labyrinth. He is weak because of this. I do not know his fate." Ardimus said.

"It will be okay," Exvanos said to Sarah who had tears running down her cheeks, "We're going to figure something out." Sarah suddenly felt extremely overwhelmed. Her breathing quickened and tears fell down her cheeks. She gasped before turning and running out of the room and away from it all. She needed escape from her escape. Except now the Labyrinth wasn't an escape, it was a prison. She ran down the hall, her breathing loud and short. Finally she ran into a small room that looked private and small. She began to sob, first loudly and then quietly.

"Sarah, put the frog down." Sarah's head went up as she looked for her father, for that was he father's voice.

"Dad…" She whispered. "Daddy?"

"No Sarah, come on. Put it down, clean off your hands," He was chuckling. Where was he? And what was he talking about? Then she realized as she looked over to a floating globe. It was a memory. She was only 3 and they were at a lake where her father fished and she was touching frogs.

"Don't get too close to the water!" He called to her. The child Sarah ignored him and moved in on another frog. Sarah watched this and it calmed her. Now only silent tears fell as she remembered that day at the park. The day he met his new wife. Sarah cuddled her legs and watched, letting the small forgotten memory to put her to sleep.

* * *

"Dear child, awaken." The voice startled Sarah from her slumber. Dried tears made her cheeks sting. She looked around, getting familiar yet again with her unfamiliar surroundings. The room was dark and Sarah was alone, or so it seemed.

"Whose there?" She weakly asked.

"I hail by the name of Bretoniol. I have patiently waited for a meeting with you. I understand you are extremely overwhelmed, but I find that we have little time."

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I am afraid even if you entered my room you could not see me. Behind my exterior, in the deepest confines my existence, lie the problems you are not yet ready to face. So, you buried everything you could not face into me, and so I know you very well. Jareth was created for the sole purpose of helping you cope of feeling ostracized from your new family. He was a villain for you to hate, and the only reason I helped with the creation of the Goblin King was because it was better to hate him than to bring all the resentment to your step-mother. Of course, you still blamed her, but if Jareth never came you would have hated her. One thing went wrong though, child, for Jareth's role to play became much more serious than all of us imagined. You two had a connection. You knew each other. Let us not get swept up with that, however, we must speak of current events. The destruction of the Labyrinth and danger of your beloved brother." Bretoniol's voice was almost calming to the distraught Sarah.

"Toby? Toby's in trouble?" Sarah suddenly felt alarm.

"Not in physical harm. I feel though, we should first talk about the reason for it all. The reason for the slow destruction of the Labyrinth, which only I know. The other portals have asked me, and I held the secret. I believe you must know first before any other being."

"What is it?" She asked willingly.

"For 6 and a half years after your visit to the Labyrinth, you slowly stopped believing in it, yet it still existed. You had forgotten about most of the creatures and even believed the whole visit was a dream. So, in truth, you did not believe in the Labyrinth. However, it still prospered. Jareth knew this, and decided that perhaps it would forever be that way. He would not be happy, I suppose, but you would be happy and the Labyrinth would still exist. Then, however, he visited you again. He wanted to remind you of your past, I suppose. As soon as he did this, the Labyrinth began to decline."

"So, the Labyrinth wasn't dying because I stopped believing?" She asked.

"No…it died because you started to."

"It doesn't make sense…" She began.

"Nothing about the Labyrinth ever makes sense, but you know that Sarah. However, after further looking I found that there was a reason behind it. I was scared of an answer that the others and I were not prepared for, and of course that is exactly what I received. You see, in truth, you wanted to destroy the Labyrinth."

"You had begun living a new life with new prospects. Jareth encouraged this. But still, a part of you hated the way your life was going. You thought perhaps if you closed off the Labyrinth you could lead a normal life and start fresh. You found out though that reality was not enough for you…but you found out too late. You didn't mean to do it, but you began the destruction of the Labyrinth."

"But why would I want to do that?"

"Look back on your life. Did any of your dreams really come true? You wanted to be an actress, yet you were stuck unhappily at your job. You wanted your mother's life, and you ended up barely living any life. Then, Jareth led you to your dreams…at least the ones that could exist in reality, and it scared you. You no longer needed the Labyrinth. The Labryinth was an escape from reality, and you no longer needed escape."

"But I need Jareth." Sarah thought to herself out loud.

"Of course dear, you always needed him. It is a deep connection that goes way back. You needed to blame him, you needed him to love you so you felt love, but even more, you needed him to be there. Even if you didn't see him, you needed to know he was there. He was there the whole time, but he won't be here much longer." Bretoniol's voice was full of dismay.

"What can I do to save him?" She asked. "You seem to know more than the others, how can I save him?"

"I only know what you have hidden, not what someone else has put out for you to find. Only you can find the way. But I would guess you don't have much time." Bretoniol replied. Sarah brushed away a few tears.

"I'll find a way." She said, jutting out her lip in protest.

"Then I will move out of your way so you can find the answer within yourself." He replied, and then she felt his energy disappear. Again she was alone, but this time with a mission.

* * *

"Jareth?" Sarah whispered, looking down at Jareth. His eyes were closed peacefully and she never saw him look so majestic. He looked strangely vulnerable, but still held his mysterious and powerful aura. "Can you wake up?" His features looked even more striking lit by moonlight and she felt memorized by him. Slowly her hand reached up and touched his face.

"Jareth?" She asked again. This time, her words were full of fear. Then her attention was drawn away from him as the ring on her finger began to feel strange. She looked down on it and the jewel seemed to glow. "Jareth, please wake up. I'm so sorry." She began to sob. She slowly pulled the ring off. "I…I don't want to rule this world," She whispered, "Please wake up." Tears streamed down her cheek as her hand rose to his cheek. There it rested. Then, moving slowly and sporadically, she slowly put the ring on Jareth's finger. Then, her head fell onto his chest as she continued to sob.

When Jareth stirred awake, Sarah froze in shock. She slowly moved to look up at him and saw his eyes pensively looking down at her.

"I thought…I thought you were going to die." She whispered. In a quick motion Jareth sat up and without a word, placed his hand on her cheek. His eyes watched her very intensely as he wiped away tears.

"Do you realize what you have done, Sarah?" He whispered breathlessly. She didn't answer, for she did not know. Instead of telling her, he pulled her in and kissed her so deeply and so unrepentantly that Sarah didn't resist. Her arms slowly reached around his neck as the kiss deepened.

"Oh Jareth," She sighed exasperatedly.

"I would never leave you, you should know that." He replied as their lips separated. Jareth then lifted up his hand and looked at the ring on his finger. He suddenly seemed apprehensive.

"What's wrong Jareth?"

"It seems the choice was your world or the Labyrinth, my world, and by saving me, you made your decision." He said stolidly.

"So?"

"By saving me...you chose the Labyrinth. You have chose your fate."


	20. Chapter 20 I Gave You Everything

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 20

In her youth, the surrounding full attention and alertness of the crowd around her would have been only a desire. Of course, with this change of course, Sarah would now be very anxious and frightened. All of the people she cared about, including her mother and stepfather who had just flown in from Tahiti and her small, quiet brother Toby, were wiping tears and staring down at the girl.

"I don't quite understand, Doctor. Just a few weeks ago you promised me she would be okay, and now…this?" Her father asked.

"As you well understand, Mr. Williams, comatose patients' health is irregular and never can be predicted. At first I believed the accident induced head trauma was not severe, but looking at these X-rays and the periodic scans, issued by Dr. Roberts, I think I can safely say that statistically her chance of waking up from this is 15 percent, and the chance that if she does wake up without being in a vegetative state is less than 2 percent." The doctor's speech seemed to be heard with a great deal of surprise around the bed, but he did not look down on the patient. She was already dead to him and so did not deserve a glance of pity.

"The head nurse will be down here to talk about your options." He said brassly. "I will leave you. I am sorry." And after a brief and unemotional nod, the doctor left the room. As he walked down the hall dark thoughts filled his head of the girl lying on the table. Hatred. A child's voice, however, stopped him in his track.

"Dr. Jan," The small boy repeated.

"Yes?" He replied turning to face the boy.

"Did you work at the hospital I went to this summer? It's just that…well, you look so familiar."

"What hospital?" The man snapped. Toby shrunk, but then stood tall again.

"The children's hospital. The program I went to taught kids to live in reality and leave behind childhood nonsense." Toby repeated the statement that he had heard many times while staying at the hospital, and so it was indoctrinated in his mind. The doctor seemed nervous, but quickly recovered.

"No, never." He said and turned to quickly walk away. As he walked, however, Toby noticed a ring on his finger. The same ring the other doctors wore, even his own Dr. Fredrickson wore. That man was at the hospital. Toby took a breath and decided it was time to piece together the puzzle and find the answer. As he returned to the room his mother quickly ushered him away.

"You don't need to be there when they talk about that." She whispered, sniffling her nose.

"About what?" Toby asked.

"Honey, this is a very difficult situation and it calls for maturity. Maturity I know you have. Now, Sarah could stay in a coma for years until she dies, and that's not really good for the family…or she could wake up and never be able to move, to talk, to do anything. They're just trying to make a sensible decision that won't harm her or hurt the family too much."

"What if she wakes up?" Toby whispered, ignoring the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"There is no chance of that, baby." His mother softly whispered, and with that, began quietly sobbing.

"So…what do they want to do?"

"They want to put her out of the misery that's ahead, honey…and…pull the plug."

* * *

The two shadows sitting across from each other would be considered strangers. They both may have had similar features, but Mathew Deanly was more handsome and young and Frank, you could tell, had years of strife under his belt. But, the way they stared at each other, coldness and fury, told anyone passing that they had a history. A history that instead of being forgotten, was remembered daily and in turn, turned them both into monsters. They were consumed with hatred for each other, envy, pride, guilt, but more predominant- vengeance.

_Flash Back 3 weeks - Night of the Play_

"Yes. I have the girl and the brother in the backseat. Both are unconscious…but the girl seems to be stirring awake."

"Deal with it and call me back." Verna's throaty voice replied. Jonathon hung up with a sigh. He was not used to being ordered around, but the job had its benefits and commanded a great deal of respect compared to your average psychopathic thug. Soon, he knew, he would go off on his own, but he had to learn the ways first.

The car pulled to a stop and Jonathon exited, his trench coat flowing behind him like a cape. He paused to breathe in the crisp night air. With a crippling anticipation, he opened the back door and smiled down at the girl looking up at him.

When Mathew finally stirred awake his mind was clouded with the pain he felt on his head. When he went to hold to sensitive and pounding area, however, he realized that his hands were tied. The room was pitch black and though his eyes were struggling to adjust, the only thing he could see was the faint light from a distance window. He groaned, but something was covering his mouth. In a panic, he thrust his body back and forth, hoping to loosen the ties that bound him. He failed and plopped to the floor with a grunt.

"I was going to wake you up myself, but I'm glad you managed." The voice said. Mathew wiggled and sat himself upright. Suddenly a flashlight clicked on and flew to his face. He groaned as the light pierced his retinas and turned away. "Let me take that off you." The voice said, and with a quick motion, Frank was able to breathe through his mouth, which was now uncovered.

"What the fuck is this, Frank?" He asked.

"This is me, winning."

"What, by killing me? And where's Cecile?" Mathew spoke with such an anger his face turned red and he practically snarled.

"Probably at my house. Maybe at your house. She travels a lot." Frank said with a smile. He did not even consider she would be dead. "But I can tell you where Sarah is."

"Where is she?" Mathew asked with a small speck of care.

"She's dead. How does it feel, brother? To have your love taken away forever…by me." Frank waited with mounting excitement to see his brother's shocked reaction, but his hopes were not met as Mathew looked at him indifferently.

"I wouldn't know." He said with a short laugh. The reply came in physical form as Frank punched him in the face. "Oh, Frank…hit me while I'm down and can't fight back." Mathew said with a smile. He knew exactly what to say to get Frank angry, insinuating that the reason he was tied up was because Frank knew in a fight Mathew would win.

"You're tied up because I want you to listen, so shut your fucking mouth." Frank hissed. Mathew only glared at him without respect and waited. "You are not my brother."

"Well, I don't know…that's what mommy says." Mathew said in a tone mocking a child.

"We have different father's. My father was hardworking, caring, he was a man."

"Aww, we better call Hallmark up." Mathew mocked with his usual smirk.

"You're father was a spineless creep, just like you. He met our whore mother while my father was still alive. You're father was disgusting." Frank wanted a reaction. He wanted to get Mathew upset, get Mathew angry…but Mathew knew this and so did not let on to the anger and even fear he felt. Mathew kept quiet deciding that any further provocation would lead to a beating.

"But that's your father. My father and your father are different. You know that." Frank concluded with a cruel grin.

"Do I?" Mathew finally replied. "How would I? I wasn't alive then. All I know is that by the time I was born my mother was with the guy I grew up calling father. Is this the reason you drove me out here, Frank? To find out about genetics?" Mathew smiled.

"No…I'm going to get you back for taking everything away from me." Frank hissed, and then grabbed a baseball bat. After 6 hard swings, each hitting Mathew's upper body, a cry to him echoed through the room. It froze Frank mid-swing.

"Wha-?" Frank began in shock. No one knew where they were, and this voice was the voice of a woman.

"Frank! Untie him! Please!" And with that, his mother appeared. She looked sickly pale and wore a loose blouse and jeans.

"Oh…well isn't it mother, here to save her little boy." Frank laughed. She knew he had the upper hand so forgot about her pride and walked towards him.

"I'm here to save…both of my little boys." She said quietly. This left Mathew, who was bloody on the floor, to sit up straight in curiosity.

"Don't patronize me, you fucking bitch. Don't play that card." He angrily yelled.

"Frank, Mathew is your brother."

"By title, and only that! Besides that, he is nothing but shit to me and he deserves what he gets."

"I know it's my fault, but you don't understand. You reminded me too much of your father, and after going through his death I just wanted to forget about everything. It was the only way I could get through it Frank." Her voice at the beginning of this was strong, but with each word it slowly died down in sadness.

"Get out of here, before I shoot you straight in the fucking face for lying to me. You were sleeping around when he was still alive! You grabbed all his money, but I suppose it didn't remind you of him every time you bought a fucking car or your son a fucking lollipop. And I wonder, did you ever just for a fucking second ever think, hm how is Frank getting along without his inheritance? How is Frank at all? It was so easy for you to ditch your son and make a new family."

"Look, I know I dealt with it wrong! But it was the only way I knew how! It hurt too much! I contemplated suicide nearly every night!"

"Well I would have preferred suicide to what you did!"

"I was always selfish! I was still a child; I wasn't ready to have you! And then this man comes to me, he offers me escape from the horrors of each day, he offers me happiness. There was only ONE catch, and that was giving you up. I knew I would never see you again, but I had to chance it. I had to, Frank, because I couldn't deal with my reality anymore! I couldn't deal with your father's death. You have to forgive me." She broke down crying

"This has to be a bad joke." Mathew finally said. "And can you fucking untie me." He was ignored, though as his mothers sobs became quiet hiccups and his brother's face stayed frozen in thought.

"You never loved my father. You're just trying to make this hard for me. You want to trick me. You once said that I had no balls, just like my old man. Well, which is it? Was he a weak coward or was he the one you loved?"

"I was mad at you! I was scared you'd kill him and I would have to live with this my whole life!" Her voice grew in strength.

"Get the fuck out of here. I don't have to listen to this!" He hissed before tightening his grasp on the baseball bat and staring down at his brother.

"Wait! Here!" His mother desperately called. She shoved a piece of paper in his hand.

"What the fuck is it?" He asked impatiently. Soon the flashlight illuminated the words, 'BANK RECEIPT'. The money on the card was enough to make a person cry.

"You're father's money. I never spent it…I saved it to make up for what I did to you. Now please just let your brother and I leave. It's over. You won. Please." She reached down toward Mathew as Frank dropped the bat.

"Go. Take him and get away. I never want to see either of you again. Get away from me! Go!" And with that Frank punched the cement wall, ignoring the blood and pain on his fist. Quickly the mother and son shuffled up and ran for the exit.

**_BACK TO NOW_**

"What are we going to do about it, Frank?" Mathew asked.

"I'll fucking let you know as soon as I think about it." The man across from him replied, chugging down the remainder of his beer.

Both were delusional. Both were upset. Both needed a scapegoat. And Sarah fit the part perfectly.

* * *

"What's the ring on your finger mean?" Toby asked his psychiatrist. Toby was putting together a LEGO building and his eyes were focused on his task rather than his doctor.

"What ring?" The man replied solemnly.

"The black one. It has silver and then a circle black thing."

"This is carbonado. A black diamond."

"Yeah, well what does it mean?"

"It was a gift from a young boy. Toby…have you learned anything else of your imaginative world?"

"I told you, it's not my world. It's my sisters." Toby said quietly.

"Well, you imagined it too, Tobias." The voice stated.

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered with a shrug. The man, with his usual keen observance, seemed distraught. It had been nearly a month and the only other information he could get out of the boy was not very helpful. He had 6 more weeks to discover the entrance to the Labyrinth, to infiltrate the enemy and to attack. Next, he would move to the Council of Electants. He had the power. He could destroy everything. All it would take was this small foolish child. With this simple thought the older man smiled and rested his head on his palm. A smile crept over his thin features as he realized that success was not far.

* * *

"You…" Sarah breathed the words angrily. "You tricked me!" She stood and separated herself from him. Tears were still on the rim of her red eyes as she stared at him with an unmatched hatred. "I remember everything now! I remember my first visit to the Labyrinth! You tried everything in your power to stop me from saving my little brother, you tricked me then and you tricked me now! How could I have trusted you!" Sarah's fists clenched into small balls.

"Sarah…the time has changed. The motives are different."

"Yes I can see that! You were losing your precious Labyrinth and so you used me and my powers to save it!"

"You truly believe this? After everything we've been through?" Jareth sat up, still not completely healed but looking much better with the recent energy given to him.

"After you manipulated me! After you used me! Different motives you say…yes different motives…" Sarah looked off into the distance. She let out a breath and then sighed. "I am a fool. I should have learned from my first time here. How do I get out of the Labyrinth?"

"You expect me to play into this? This…this nonsense?" Jareth stood in anger. "I in no way forced your hand. You wished to see me. You wished for escape. This whole world, the Portals, the creatures come from your imagination! This is your world and you wanted it to get away from your dull life. And now that you finally have gotten it, you wish to blame me and everything else. I will not play the role of a villain anymore."

"Role? What role? You are the villain. You're the reason I'm here. You are why I was here the first time too. And the first time I came…you poisoned me with a peach! And you were cruel to me and my friends, especially Hoggle! And you were going to turn my little brother into a goblin! You horrible…" Sarah suddenly looked around here. "How do I leave this place?" She screamed.

Jareth helplessly turned to Exvanos who was suddenly behind him.

"You know what this means, do you not, Jareth?"

"I refuse." Jareth said calmly.

"She cannot handle it. It would mean leaving behind all her family."

"Isn't there a way she could have both?" Jareth asked. Sarah was to wrapped up in emotions to hear the conversation. Instead she stood by a window quietly sobbing and trying to think of ways to escape.

"There perhaps is…I will go now to talk to the council. In the mean time, get her back to her original world or she will never forgive you. Besides, Jareth, her brother truly does need her. His dependency on the Magistrate grows daily and I fear it will soon take him over. Then, there will be no hope." Exvanos took a deep breath.

"The Magistrate? Since when were they involved!" Jareth began to feel that the situation would never be resolved as he paced back and forth.

"I fear I should have told you long ago, but I knew you would react horribly. Trust me, Revanos, and do as I ask. I'm sure the way out of the Labyrinth is a lot like the way in. Find it out."

"I will, Exvanos. Thank you for council." And with that Jareth looked over at Sarah with a hopeless frown.

"Sarah…" He began.

"How could I have believed you?" She turned to face him. "You were only out for yourself. And you made me believe that I…I did…I loved you!" She began crying again. Jareth moved to her in two quick steps.

"You fickle human! I've given you everything, everything you've ever wanted. All I have ever asked was that you give yourself to me in return!"

"How could you!" She hit his chest. "I thought you had changed!" She hit his chest again and Jareth instinctively reached to stop her.

"You asked me for a way out, I gave you escape into a world that was entirely yours. You asked me for a new beginning, and so I did everything in my power to get you into the play. I played the villain when you needed one, I let you blame me when you were young. How much more could I do for you?" Jareth gently pushed her so her back was against a wall.

"I'm sure you'll call that _generosity_." As she said the last word she tried hitting at him again. He stopped her hand mid-swing and rose it above her head.

"Now I will find a way to stop fate and give you back your life, but believe me I know you will soon miss _this" _he pushed her other hand above her head, "again. Next time though, I will not be there to pull you from reality."

"You don't want me having my other world. Admit it. You only want me here." She whispered. His face was inches from hers and the small distance made her heart race.

"I'll own up to that, it's true. I would love to have my queen here always. But above this, I want your happiness. It's all I have ever wanted. So I will find a way to make you go back." Sarah's breathing quickened as they stood frozen against each other staring into one another's eyes.

"Could I have both worlds?" She asked softly.

"Would you like that?" He asked with a downward glance at her lips.

"Yes." She whispered. He made a small nod. Then, Sarah couldn't control herself. She pushed her lips against his and their lips met for a slow and deep kiss. Sarah's body urged for more pressure as she pushed her whole body harder against his. Soon, the kisses grew quicker and more urgent as their breathing became uneven and Jareth released Sarah's arms. Sarah moved her arms tightly around his neck and he moved his hands to her back to push her more tightly against him. Finally Jareth backed away, moving his lips to her neck.

"You know…" She whispered out of breath, "I secretly wanted this the first time I ever saw you. The ballroom, the dance, I was afraid and not ready…but I secretly wanted this."

"And I." He smiled. Finally he stepped away. "We must go. We must get you back to the fountain and fast."

"I can't imagine it!" Sarah said with a small laugh.

"Imagine what?" He asked while rushing through a small wardrobe.

"You going through the maze like a creature instead of the Goblin King." She said. He only laughed and pulled from the closet a dark cape.

"Well, you will see it now. Let's go before another moment passes."


	21. Chapter 21 The Jewel of Sahan

Disclaimer:

Standard disclaimers apply.

_The Labyrinth_ is the property of Jim Henson and its scriptwriters, including but not limited to Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, Elaine May, and A.H.C. Smith. Characters and concept are used without permission and not for product.

* * *

Chapter 21- The Jewel of Sahan

"You cannot be serious!" Ardimus said in a loud response to Exvanos's information. His voice made a clear vibration throughout the room and Exvanos realized how excited the Portal truly was.

"Yes. I am leaving now to speak to the council and in the meantime Jareth and the girl are going to make there way in reverse through the Labyrinth to the Fountain of Life to get Sarah back to her world before they pull the plug."

"And how many days do they have on this impossible adventure?" Ardimus asked in an obvious disbelief.

"They have 72 hours before Sarah's life in the human world is void and she is trapped in her world forever." Exvanos answered carefully. Quiet filled the room and Ardimus seemed to think in silence.

"Do you realize…" Ardimus began, still deep in thought, "That every creature in the Labyrinth, everything really-including Jareth's alternate persona, was created from something she had seen in movies, books…basically anything she saw in real life. She was given a stuffed animal when she was 4 by her grandmother Ulna, it looked exactly like Didymus the loyal dog that guards the bridge by the Bog of Stench. You see, he was invented because of things she had seen. Now, after all the years she hasn't visited the Labyrinth more creatures were invented because her world grew and so did the things she saw. Now, as you know, the world is nearly limitless because of it and now she is planning on going through the complicated, unjust and horribly long Labyrinth and meeting head on with all these new creatures and new situations and she is confident she will make it?"

"Revanos, you seem to have little faith." Exvanos said quietly.

"I am saying she is wiser now. She will start recognizing things, start wondering about the creatures. Bretoniol has so much hidden meaning in the Labyrinth and now if she finds everything…it will be like finding herself. Discovering who she is. Is she ready for that?"

"I believe that Jareth will make sure. He is quite intent on saving her happiness."

"Sarah will never find her happiness. Do not you see it?" Ardimus's eyes grew grave and made Exvanos exhale.

"How do you mean?"

"Look at humans. They can NEVER be happy. Sarah was offered everything she could ever want, and look at her…rushing off to be back in reality where she was so unhappy she created this place. Now she wants both worlds? Humans truly do want everything. And…to top it off…does she not realize how grave the danger her brother is in? He is like a spy for the Magistrate of Logic, and yet he has no clue. He does not realize that with his actions, he will be the one killing his sister, not the doctor who pulls the plug."

"I've never heard you speak this way, Revanos Ardimus. I confess it frightens me to hear all of this distaste towards the Queen." Exvanos softly replied.

"And yet it all is true. Sarah has a much bigger problem then dying in the human world. This world is in danger. There are darker forces at work here. We are in danger yet again, and I'm not sure the solution is in the Fountain of Life."

* * *

"Thank you for this Jareth." Sarah said as they walked. They had been walking for a few hours now and already she was getting flustered with all the dead ends and turns.

"For what?" He asked.

"For helping me. I know I can't make up my mind and keep asking for things…but I really appreciate this. I'm just not ready to end my life in that world. I have so much more that needs to be done…so much that needs to said…especially to Toby. I did such a horrible thing to him and now look at him."

"How do you mean?" Jareth asked, leading Sarah by hand through a dirty, murky aisle.

"I took away his imagination. Did you truly visit him?" She asked.

"Yes…I tried making him believe again. He was not content." Jareth replied.

"I'm sorry. I've made so many foolish mistakes." Sarah bit her lip in thought and Jareth stopped turning to her. Her hand remained in his and he kissed it.

"Sarah, we will get through this…" But before he could continue a high-pitched voice squealed to them.

"HAY- WHERE YOU GOING?" The voice loudy asked. Sarah turned to see a strange creature with extremely long fingers and wild brown hair. He looked unclean and his awkwardly shaped body bounced with each step as he moved closer to the pair.

"Creature, be gone." Jareth said in a tone that would stop most creatures in their track. Because Jareth was no longer the Goblin King of the Labyrinth, the creature did not recognize him and had no fear toward the stranger.

"YOU NOT WHERE YOU S'PPOSED TO BE WALKERS." The creature yelled louder. "YOU WALK ON TRAIL FOR FISH DERBY RACERS."

"Fish derby racers?" Sarah asked looking around.

"QUEEN!" The creature called loudly, and small creatures that were rustling the bushes nearby began peaking out small heads to catch a glimpse. "HIGHNESS." The creature squealed before falling to a knee.

"We have to go, Sarah. We are behind as it is." Jareth calmly reminded her. She bit her lip and did a slight nod before walking past the stunned and gasping crowd that lurked around them hidden in brush and watching from afar.

"That ain't the queen." A voice called out with bitterness. "Tain't no Queen I ever heard of." The voice stopped Sarah in her tracks and turned. She knew the voice and had forgotten about the creature it belonged to.

"Hoggle?" She asked looking around the now crowded path to find him.

"You promised you wouldn't forget about me. You said we'd stay friends forever. Dontcha even care about Ludo, Sarah?"

"I do! I do care!" She nearly yelled. "Where are you Hoggle?"

"That don't matter none. Go do what you want, I'll stay where I've always been."

"Hoggle! Wait, don't leave me."

"Sarah, it's an illusion!" Jareth finally realized what was going on, but it was practically too late. "Sarah, look away!" Sarah began to feel flustered, searching desperately in the crowd for the small creature and the crowd seemed to blur together.

"Hoggle?" Sarah faintly whispered, her head began to spin. When she opened her eyes she was lying on the grass and Jareth was crouched over her in worry.

"Sarah? Sarah? Are you alright?" He kept shaking her and trying to help her regain consciousness.

"Jareth? What was that? I feel so..I feel nauseous."

"It was an illusion. The Labyrinth is doing something strange…it's playing mind games. This will be more dangerous than I thought. You're emotions are coming out in strange ways. You're obviously feeling guilty about leaving all this behind and so imagined that entire conversation up with Hoggle. Just be careful." He helped her stand. "Let's just get through this."

"It felt so strange." She muttered to herself, following Jareth again down the cobbled steps.

"Yeah…well I've spoken to Hoggle recently. He's the gate master and so I spoke to him at Ardimus's mirror."

"Is he upset with me?"

"Hoggle has always been rather stubborn. He'll warm up to you again. Me and him will never be on good terms. I never bothered to acquaint myself to your creatures. Frankly, I was the King and they were my subjects. They are all so impossibly unpredictable…at first it was thrilling, but after awhile that sense of ignorance was almost fearful and, in all honesty, quite frustrating." Jareth explained, still guiding her through the maze.

"Yeah, I remember some of my conversations with those kind of creatures. Always tricking me with puzzles and taking everything I said literally. It was silly."

"Yes," Jareth smiled helping her step over a large tree in their path, "But you found it hilarious. You always liked that childish humor."

"I guess so…I guess I kind of missed it. I was expected to grow up so fast from my parents…and though a part of me wanted to be a part of that world of lipstick, parties and men…I always wanted to hold onto my toys."

"I always found that confused way about you endearing." He said with a smile.

"You're so different than how you used to be." Sarah mused aloud. He only gazed at her, admiring silently the curve of her lip and the striking color of her eyes.

"Well…I had to exaggerate that cruelty to fully play the role. I will not lie though, I did not lie completely. I'm known by most of the fellow immortals as stolid and distant."

"But not with me." Sarah thought, lightly letting her fingers brush against the stone of the wall beside her.

"I trust you." He said, letting his eyes find hers. "I'm not sure exactly why, but I feel like even if you could, you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. We are connected." She paused, realizing that he was completely right. Though she could not explain it, she was attached to Jareth in every way that counted.

"I trust you too." She finally said quietly. He smiled gently and continued to pull her through the paths, moving quickly and loving the way her small hand felt in his.

* * *

"I find myself, and can assume many of the other council members feel the same, extremely confused about the rare and unexplainable events that have led up to this meeting, Revanos Exvanos. Can you put some light on such strange circumstances?" Revanos Debranos of Dredol said. The meeting was held, as always, in the Peace Room. The colorful orbs were floating inside the navy blue room and Exvanos was facing the line-up of members. Not all council members were there because many of them believed dark magic was at works when speaking of the mysterious Labyrinth and Sarah, the child who created such a place and was the cause of all the peculiar events.

"Well, as you have said yourself Revanos, most of the events are unexplainable. All I can present to you are theories created with the help of the portals and myself using logic and reason. Ask me what you want to know and I will try to help you as much as I can." Exvanos calmly replied. Murmuring was spread throughout the room as the gold scroll scribbled quickly around on the walls.

"Then let's start at this 'Fountain of Life'," Ledouis sneered, "At first it was just a fountain that decorated the gardens near the gate of the Labyrinth…then light came from it and you mused it was a portal of some kind…even you were afraid because it meant someone was trying to get it, or perhaps get out. You had us all fearful of the Magistrate of Logic and warned us of their indirect attacks on us. Was that just a ploy? Then, it was swallowing up the Labyrinth- a most unheard of death for a world…and then it was only a portal created to force Sarah's soul into the Labyrinth after an emergency situation in the human world. Is this all correct? Can you enlighten us more as to the details of this fountain?" The immortals began to shift in an unsettling way. They were always unsettled when the Magistrate of Logic was involved. It was no secret at how Ledouis felt of Jareth and the Labyrinth and so Exvanos did not get upset at the conniving way Ledouis brought up facts…only did a slow nod and began to explain.

"It's fair to say that the Fountain of Life was always very bizarre. The portal was created at an impossible time, for the Labyrinth was dying and every immortal knows that nothing can be created in a place that is dying. I cannot really explain the fountain or the coincidence that right when Sarah was in an accident in the human world it expanded the distance of the Labyrinth and shoved her soul into some sort of strange mirage. It's all very mysterious."

"Mysterious will not be a sufficient answer for us." Ledouis said. Tension fizzled in the air silencing almost all of the immortals present. Whispering erupted and Exvanos felt his patience wearing thin as the council members spoke of evil powers at work and the Crest worlds.

"Silence." Exvanos said with a gleam in his eye. Immediately the room was quiet. "Would it be more understood if I told you that Sarah is a direct descendent and also thought upon as a reincarnation of Sahan." Murmuring erupted again and a few chuckles at such a preposterous explanation.

"Come now Exvanos! There must be a more logical explaination than that nonsense." Debranos immortals again all hushed and listened for a response. Exvanos only looked around at the orbs.

"It can be proven. Sarah has the jewel of Sahan and the leader of her world claims a connection to the human because of this prior life."

"Revanos Exvanos…do you realize that if this were true this….human…would have the key to defeat forever the Magistrate of Logic?" Revanos Hedonius of Geon nearly hissed. All of the

"I do realize this. The human also has a connection to the Magstrate." Exvanos said in a near whisper. The immortals began speaking again all at once in fear.

"Pray, Exvanos, tell us more." A council member said. The others murmured in agreeance.

"The child has a brother who reports directly to a member of the Magistrate. His name is Garriol Fredricks…a doctor."

"Most of them are." Hedonius said quietly.

"This child has too much power." Ledouis snarled. "How could a human possess all this power in our worlds? She is only a human! And now she reappears and we realize that she is a Crest Immortal…the most powerful immortal that was said to have been so Godly that she vanished into the worlds and became a star of her own!"

"I will bring her to you. We will put her to test with the Element Prophets to prove that she once was Sahan of Euphalysia." Exvanos said. "But it will take time. She is now fighting a battle of her own."

"Bring her here, Exvanos and prove her worth." Leron of Burgedy said. All eyes were on the pink orb, as Leron never spoke in meetings, only listened. "If what you say is true, I must believe it. Sawnol once told me a story of Jareth's encounter with a prophet. If this story is true, the Labyrinth is much more powerful than we ever believed."

* * *

"Sarah…mom says I should start saying my goodbyes." The weak horse of a whisper came from the sobbing child beside the bed. "I don't really wanna…cause I thought you said that we were gonna go on that road trip." He wiped away a few tears and rubbed his nose on a tissue that was held tightly in his hand. Though he tried, he couldn't stop shaking and when he spoke his words were on each inconsistent and fast paced breath. "Remember, you promised? You said after you got a good job we were gonna go to…gonna go to California. You said we'd…we'd go away…and see Disneyland, cause dad never has time or anything." He kept crying and clasped tightly onto her hand. "My doctor says I should be mature. He said I need to tell you that I love you and to know you'll always love me. But what I really wanna say to you…Sarah….what I want to say is that if you could wake up…it'd really be good. I had a dream and I met this weird guy named Exvanos…he told me I could save you….that you were in the Labyrinth. I know it wasn't real and my doctor said I want to believe you're there because that means…that means you're still alive. Just please wake up Sarah…you promised me…and I want another movie night. I love you big sister." He let more tears fall before breaking into a sob. He froze when he felt the heavy weight of a hand on his shoulder. The ring on the hand was recognizable as the black diamond his doctor wore.

"Dr. Fredricks." He sobbed, "I don't wanna say goodbye."

"Tobias…let her go." The doctor whispered. "You have to hope for the best but expect the worse."

"Doctor...what if she wakes up though? You never know!" Toby began shaking with his deep sobs.

"Tobias…I am here to comfort you. I have advised Sarah's doctor to terminate life support sooner. Tomorrow morning I find will be a better time…that way you and you're family can begin to move on. This is a difficult situation." He said softly. Toby looked up to the doctor with horror. At that instant a loud slam startled them both as Sarah's mother stormed in angrily. In her hand was clutched tightly was papers and her cold gaze went right away to the doctor beside Toby.

"Hey…ASSHOLE, you keep your advice where it's needed and stay the FUCK away from my daughter!" She yelled, jabbing a finger into his chest. He calmly looked down at the finger and waved it aside.

"Toby…I believe Mrs. Williams needs to have a word with me. If you'd please just…"

"No…let your patient hear what you want to do with her sister….Toby, instead of waiting a couple days he wants to give up and do it tomorrow morning!" Her gaze fell to the silent little boy beside the bed. "Toby…don't you understand? He wants to cut ANY chance Sarah has at waking up!"

"You think she'll wake up?" Toby asked.

"Well…I hope she will. I believe she could. I believe in miracles! Toby…this isn't right…we can't move ahead of schedule."

"We have to hope for the best but expect the worst. I don't want to be let down when she doesn't wake up." Toby quietly said.

"Yeah, but why push forward? Why not wait until the designated date?" She asked, tears falling over the brims of her eyes.

"Because it's causing stress on all of the family." Toby answered. The doctor kept his gaze on Mrs. Williams with a sly smile. Mrs. Williams blinked in disbelief.

"Toby…I can't believe you…" She nearly whispered. She blinked away a few more tears before looking back at the doctor. "You may have this child brainwashed, but I will use whatever force necessary to make sure you have no say in this decision." And with that she walked away.

* * *

"I'm so tired Jareth." Sarah whispered. "We've been walking all day and we aren't even half way. We keep passing creatures and there are no goblins…I mean…when do we get there? I just want to sleep in a bed!"

"Perhaps you'd like to hear a story?" Jareth asked. They had entered a building under the pretense it was a shortcut because of a very fat and hairy creature called Lor. Now they were moving through gray tunnels and ignoring the wailing of birdlike creatures called Zigadors.

"I always loved hearing your stories." She mused, tightening her hold on his hand.

"Well this one is more strange. A lot more unanswered questions and mysterious endings. It's about a prophetess immortal of the Crest Worlds. Her name was Sahan."

"Sahan…" Sarah said the name and felt a strange tingle.

"Yes…she held a beauty inconceivable to man."

"What are the Crest Worlds?" Sarah asked. Jareth frowned at himself for forgetting to change names.

"There are many worlds…you know only of the human realm and the Labyrinth…but there are many. Millions to be exact. There are weak worlds created by the imagination, those are called the Bell Worlds. They last for a few years and are only visited by most humans in dreams or other such visions. The immortal worlds are called The Eternal Worlds, they are worlds that came into existence by strong powerful forces and can only be destroyed by force of opposing natures. The Crest Worlds are the holy worlds…very few make it into them and some are never heard of. Humans can only dream to be allowed into them and immortals must prove themselves worthy. Immortals that live in the Crest Worlds rarely leave them and look down upon the Eternal Worlds. They protect all the worlds, though, that believe. Anyway- "

"Wait…what is a prophetess?" Sarah asked, completely engrossed in the story.

"A prophet is someone who had contact with the Divine. They serve as the messenger and are wise. They are intermediary between the Divine and immortals. Because she was of the Crest World Euphalysia, she would never have contact with a human. She came to immortals with the wind and spoke to them of things that needed change. She had warned the Council of the Magistrate and the battles to come. I had spoken to her only once."

"You've met her?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, only once. I was permitted into the world because I was told I needed philosophy. I didn't handle my brother's death well-"

"You had a brother?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I did. Sawnol of Meridian." He replied coolly. Sarah yanked her hand away from his and sped up her pace.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

"You know everything about me, and I didn't even know you had a brother! How can you call that trust? Completely one-sided. I let you in, or better yet, you let yourself in to everything about my life and you never even told me that you had a brother?" She began mumbling to herself in anger and walked past him.

"Sarah…this is childish…do you want to hear the story or not?"

"I'd rather not. In fact, I don't want to hear anymore from you. Obviously you only tell me what you want me to know."

"I would have told you if I found it important…I didn't realize you cared to know about my history."

"Well, it should be common sense that I know barely anything about you or what you are!" She groaned and stopped against the wall. He moved toward her and kissed her deeply. She began to feel weak and closed her eyes, her arms sliding around his neck for support.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Ask me anything and I'll answer it. Don't ever question my loyalty to you or our trust. We are connected." He sternly said against her lips. Her eyes flicked open and she looked at him. He felt as though she could see into his soul.

"Jareth," She breathed with a sigh, "God I've missed you." She pushed her lips against his again tightly, their tongues wrapping around each other in a dance. She felt out of breath and need clogged all thoughts of time and necessity.

"Sarah…Sarah…stop. I must tell you the truth." Jareth pulled her hands from his face and looked into her eyes. "You are so beautiful." He said.

"How are we connected?" She asked, her hand reaching to touch his cheek again.

"We met once…long ago. You told me to open my heart. You told me of a girl that would enter my life and open my eyes to the world. You told me that this girl and I would create a world of our own. You're name was Sahan."

"Don't be ridiculous…"Sarah whispered. "What do you mean?"

"Sahan became so taken over by holiness that it was said she evaporated into the wind and became part of the Divine. However, it was not true…she was destroyed by the Magistrate. When the Labyrinth was created and I was entrusted with the pendent I had no idea why I would be presented with such a strange new world…a world that was in the Eternity Worlds instead of the Bell Worlds even though it was created by a human…that is truly unheard of. Many immortals wanted to control the world but none were permitted past the Great Hall, only me. I did not even want the duty…I wanted to stay miserable in the World of Nye, but it was so strange. Why were we connected? Why did you trust me? Why did I wear the pendent?" He looked down at his ring. "This jewel is of Sahan…the crimson red with dark outer lining and crystal diamond shapes on the exterior. How would a human come to possess this? I questioned. Than, it came to me…you were once Sahan."

"No…it can't be…I mean, my personality isn't even…"

"Sarah…you are powerful. You have created this magical and mighty world and you are only a human. You have contorted time and dreamed up new places. You are practically an immortal."

"But I'm not…I'm a human…which is why I'm going back."

"Yes…but you will never be happy."

"Jareth…let's get to the Fountain. I need to get back. I don't know why, but suddenly I feel this urgent sense that I need to be moving. I need to get there before it's too late."

* * *

The room is dark and lit only by candles. The flicker of the candlelight danced on each grave face of the members.

"Members of the Magistrate, we are in severe danger." Jadouin said. "Sarah has discovered the entity."

"Yes, what of this immortal? We must destroy him." A member spoke up.

"However, we cannot attack. Remember the last time we tried breaking into the human's world?" A member whispered.

"We only created an escape for the human when her soul escaped."

"The soul is still attached to the body."

"Not for long." The voice belonged to Dr. Fredrick who now stepped forward. "If all goes according to plan…and it will, we will successfully cut the tie from Sarah's body and separate her soul forever." And with that, a smile spread across his features.


End file.
